Knights, Mages, and Mafia? Oh My!
by Little Bookwyrm
Summary: Now in Middle School, Nanoha and the gang come to Namimori to find the remaining Jewel Seeds. At the same time, the Fight of the Rings is about to start for Tsuna and the others. Can these two groups keep their secrets safe, or can they work together when a new enemy appears searching for the Jewel Seeds as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Bookwyrm: Hello everyone! It's me with a new story!**

**I had this story in my head for a while and just stared writing it down! I hope you like it just as much as my other stories.**

**Just so you know, this is an AU story, meaning that some characters might be a little out of character at times, and some characters having relationships that they wouldn't have in the canon works.**

**Well then, now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

**Reborn: I'll also be helping in this story**

**Reinforce Zwei: Me too. Also, Little Bookwyrm doesn't own any of the characters featured in this story.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Guys! Save your comments for after the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Five girls and a new adventure?<p>

It was a beautiful morning in the suburbs of Namimori. The sunlight hit the several houses with an early spring rise which was greeted by the songs of birds. There were a few vehicles occupying the streets and people everywhere were waking well rested and eagerly looking to a new day.

Well…almost everyone was.

"HIIIEEE!" screamed one Sawada Tsunayoshi as he tumbled from his bed and landed with a crash on the floor of his bedroom.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock at his tutor, who was currently dressed as a participant of a matsuri. In his small hands was the drumstick used to bang the gong that somehow had appeared next to Tsuna's bed.

"Good morning, Tsuna," the pint-sized hitman said.

"'Good morning' are you crazy!" Tsuna asked.

"You better hurry, Tsuna," Reborn said as if nothing had occurred. "You'll be late if you don't start moving."

"Eh?" Tsuna glanced up to the clock on his wall and saw that it was quarter to eight.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked for the second time that morning as he scrambled into his uniform.

Hardly a minute later, Tsuna darted down the stairs, grabbed a slice of toast and said a quick good-bye to his mother before darting out the door. Nana merely wondered why Tsuna was leaving in such a hurry and only figured that it was something important before returning to her cooking.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what's with these skirts?"<p>

At the same time, five female middle-school students were making their way to Namimori, the school that they'd be attending for the next year or so. The girl who had spoken had light brown hair cascading down to her waist and was busily trying to make the skirt she wore with her uniform reach well past her thighs.

"We've never had skirts _this_ short back in Uminari," the girl said angrily. "Are they trying to make us look like sluts?"

"I don't think so, Alisa," another girl, this one with short dark brown hair with a pink and yellow hair clips crossed on a part of fringe, "but I doubt that's what they're doing."

"Well, I'm definitely ordering longer skirts," mumbled Alisa. "Putting that aside, what do you think our new school is like?"

"From what I heard," the second girl said, "it's a normal school, unless you count stories of students getting beaten up by the Disciplinary Committee."

"I've heard those too," another girl, this one with long, blonde hair that was pulled back by a large black bow at the end of the locks, said softly. "When Momma heard them, she nearly had a heart attack."

"Lindy-san's just worried, Fate-chan," a third girl with long brown hair pulled into a side ponytail said reassuringly.

"My folks were ready to prepare a lawsuit in case something happened," Alisa sighed. "They worry over nothing."

"I'm just worried about fitting in," Fate admitted.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan," the last girl, this one with long violet hair, said with a smile. "If someone bugs you, Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan can just blast them."

"Not funny, Suzuka-chan," the third girl, Nanoha, said. "Magic isn't a joke."

"Speaking of which," Hayate turned to Alisa and Suzuka with a grin. "How's your training with Lindy-san?"

Both girls flinched; ever since it had been discovered that the two possessed magical talent, Lindy had been personally training them in it. While it was clear that neither wanted to pursue a magical career, bother found it interesting all the same.

That is…till Lindy started training them on their stamina.

"Lindy-san is very…" Suzuka struggled to find the right word. "Efficient?"

Alisa snorted. "That's an understatement, Suzuka. She's like an Amazon Warrior on steroids!"

For the past few weeks, Lindy had had the two continually complete mile long laps around track fields and, when possible, work on their evading skills with dummy drones that shot at them. The first time that happened, the two had to hide from their folks to avoid explaining the multiple tears and holes in their clothing and why they smelled like sulfur.

"Lindy-momma can be…overbearing at times," Fate agreed, "but your magical senses have increased rapidly, right?"

"Yeah," Alisa sighed. "Even thought we won't get our own devices, we'll still at least be able to locate the Jewel Seeds when you're not around."

The others nodded; while most didn't know, the real reason for the transfer school program was to locate and seal the remaining twelve Jewel Seeds. It had been hard convincing most of the families, excluding Nanoha's, Fate's, and Hayate's, into the idea until Lindy and the Wolkenritter offered to go with them as supervising adults, though that was the original plan.

"At least my folks offered to pay for the apartments," Alisa said, "since Lindy-san can't afford two apartments. I just hope the Jewel Seeds get found before too long."

"A new town to search for Jewel Seeds," Fate said softly. "Sort of feels…nostalgic."

Nanoha nodded in agreement.

"Except you won't be fighting for them," Hayate said with a smile, "and you'll have the rest of us helping."

The two mages smiled. "Thank you, Hayate-chan," Fate said.

"Hey loosen up, Fate," Alisa grinned, nudging the blonde with an elbow. "You're not going to get a boyfriend if you're like that."

"A-Alisa-chan!" Fate blushed as the others laughed at their friend's expense.

Nanoha's laugh was cut short when something slammed into her from behind. She didn't notice her fall onto the sidewalk as her mind was preoccupied by what she sensed behind the force.

Power and a lot of it.

"Agh! I'm so sorry!" a voice said. "Are you okay?"

Looking up, Nanoha stared at the owner of the voice. A boy about her age with gravity-defying brown hair and large brown eyes were staring down at her. There was faint dust of pink on his cheeks and Nanoha was grateful she had put on those shorts under her skirt.

"Oi!" Alisa shouted angrily at the boy with a raised fist. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"HIE!" The boy screeched, backing away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't frighten him, Alisa-chan," Nanoha said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her skirt. "He didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry," the boy said in a softer tone. "I was in such a hurry since I was late and I—."

"Late?" Hayate cut the boy off with a perplexed look. "What do you mean you were late?"

The boy stared. "Isn't it five to eight?"

Suzuka, fishing out her cell phone, opened the mobile device to stare at the screen. "It's only seven-thirty-five," she said, showing the boy the screen.

The boy's eyes widened. "Reborn!" he howled in agony, shocking the girls. "You put my clock ahead?"

"Re…born?" Fate asked.

The boy sighed in despair. "My living nightmare."

The five girls looked at each other—what kind of name was Reborn?—and Hayate started to giggle.

"_Hayate-chan,"_ Nanoha said telepathically. _"That's not nice."_

"_I can't help it,"_ the Mistress of the Night Sky said over the link. _"He looks so cute!"_

It was true; with his depressed face, the boy looked like a kicked puppy asking for forgiveness. If he had ears and a tail, no doubt they'd be drooping, even more so when he saw Hayate giggle.

"I-I'm sorry," Hayate said, managing to somewhat control her laughter. "I-It's just that…has anyone told you that you're cute like that?"

The boy stared at Hayate for a moment before her statement finally sank in. His face became red as a tomato and his large brown eyes became fixated on the ground between them.

"_Aww,"_ Suzuka crooned over the link. _"He's much cuter now!"_

Nanoha rolled her eyes at her two friends.

"Don't mind them," she said to the boy with a smile. "I'm Takamachi Nanoha. What's your name?"

"T-Tsuna," the boy stuttered, still embarrassed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna."

"I'm Fate Harloawn," Fate said, holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna gingerly took the outstretched hand and was slightly surprised by the strong, yet gentle grip the golden-haired girl possessed.

"Yagami Hayate," Hayate said. "Sorry about my comment earlier. That was uncalled for on my part."

"It's okay," Tsuna said, his blush now faintly evident.

"I'm Alisa Bannings," Alisa said with a wolfish grin.

Tsuna's eyes went wide. "Bannings? As in…?"

"Yeah yeah," Alisa waved it off. "That one."

"I'm Tsukimura Suzuka," Suzuka greeted with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna-kun."

"It's…uh…nice to meet you too." Tsuna said. "I haven't seen you before; are you new?"

"We're the transfer students," Nanoha explained.

"Really?" Tsuna was surprised. He had heard from Reborn awhile ago that there'd be some new students joining them the next semester, so he had naturally figured they'd be involved in the mafia. Now, he wasn't so sure as they clearly didn't know who Reborn was, or was it a fluke?

"Jūdaime!" a familiar voice shouted and, turning around, Tsuna saw one silver-haired bomber running up to him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted. "Ohayo."

"_Another cute one!"_ Hayate and Suzuka squealed telepathically.

The others just sighed.

"Reborn said you had already left, Jūdaime," Gokudera said as he reached Tsuna's side, "so I ran to catch up with you."

"Jūdaime?" Nanoha asked, gaining Gokudera's attention.

"Oi, who are you?" The bomber asked.

"Gokudera-kun, these are the new transfer students," Tsuna said quickly when Alisa opened her mouth to chew the bomber out. "These are Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Alisa-chan, and Suzuka-chan."

"You can drop the –chan, Tsuna," Alisa said. "That's too much of a mouthful for me."

"Oi, don't tell Jūdaime what to do," Gokudera said with a not so hidden threat in it.

"What are you going to do?" Alisa grinned. "Hit me?"

"Why you…" Gokudera started to reach in his jacket for his dynamite. He was going to send this loudmouth into next week!

"Ah! It's alright, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna quickly said. He really didn't need an explosion this early in the morning.

"If Jūdaime says so…" Gokudera reluctantly let his hands fall to his side.

"Back to my question," Nanoha said, feeling a little bit of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Why's he calling you 'Tenth'?"

"Because…we're best friends," Tsuna said, not wanting to put too much thought into an answer that would most likely have to do with putting the words 'Mafia' and 'Boss' in there.

Luckily, someone came to help advert the questions.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun," Sasagawa Kyoko said from behind the girls.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said with a light blush. "Ohayo."

"_Looks like he's already taken,"_ Hayate pouted.

"_I don't think so,"_ Suzuka said. _"It looks one-sided."_

"_Definitely,"_ Alisa agreed.

"Are you the new students?" Kyoko asked, turning her attention to the five new comers. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"EXTREME!" a voice boomed before anything else could be said. While five girls were puzzled, it wasn't hard for the others to recognize the battle cry of one training and boxing fanatic.

"Onii-san," Kyoko called out as the white haired boy skidded to a stop beside the group.

"Onii-san?" Alisa echoed, trying to find some similarity. _They don't look a thing alike!_

"This is Ryohei, my nii-san," Kyoko explained. "Nii-san, these are the new transfer students I told you that were coming this year."

"Hello to the EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed, causing the girls to jump.

"It's nice to meet you too, senpai," Nanoha said with a nervous laugh.

"Can you tone the volume down a bit, though?" Hayate asked with her hands over her ears.

Just then, the sound of a bell echoed from a distance.

"Shoot!" Alisa said. "We were so busy talking that we forgot about school!"

"Let's run to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and darted down the road before anyone could counter.

Yet, seeing no other alternative, the group took off down the road, unaware of one fedora-wearing hitman watching from afar.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at school, it was shown that the five students from transferred from Namimori were to originally be in Tsuna's class. After introductions and settling in, the class began with a review of last semester's material, and all that time Nanoha kept glancing up at Tsuna, who was sitting directly in front of her.<p>

Nanoha still couldn't get that powerful feeling that she had felt when Tsuna had ran into her out of her head, but now she could barely sense it. Perhaps it was sealed?

The brunette nibbled thoughtfully on her pencil; that couldn't be it since she could still sense it. Maybe it only came out when he needed it, like when he thought he was late for school.

"_Nanoha!"_ Alisa's voice rang in her head just then. _"What are you doing? You've been staring at Tsuna for the last five minutes!"_

"_Maybe Nanoha-chan's got a crush,"_ Suzuka suggested.

"_No way!"_ Hayate said. _"She's clearly got it for Yuno-kun!"_

"_Everyone,"_ Nanoha moaned. _"It's not like that."_

"_Then what is it?"_ Fate asked.

"_It's just that…"_ Nanoha thought for a moment. _"Have you sensed anything different about Tsuna-kun?"_

"_Tsuna-kun?"_ Nanoha could sense her four friends staring at the boy, who gave a slight shudder as if he was _aware_ of their staring.

"_Now that you mention it,"_ Fate said. _"There is _something_ different about him."_

"_Not only him,"_ Hayate put in, _"but Gokudera-kun seems different too, and the dark-haired boy we met before class; Yamamoto-kun, I think?"_

"_Don't forget Sasagawa,"_ Alisa said. _"That guy was practically glowing with it!"_

"_Do you think their mages?"_ Fate asked.

"_I doubt it,"_ Nanoha said. _"I'm sure Lindy-san would have told us of any active mages in Namimori."_

"_Maybe they're like Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan were years ago,"_ Hayate suggested. _"They aren't even aware of their magical power!"_

"_I don't think they're mages,"_ Nanoha admitted as she wrote an answer on the test, _"but there is definitely something different about them."_

"_Then we'll just have to find out what,"_ Hayate said determined.

"_How do you suppose to do that?"_ Alisa asked.

"_I'll think of something,"_ the Mistress of the Night Sky said.

"_Ano…"_ Fate said then. _"What's the answer to question ten?"_

"_FATE!"_

* * *

><p>Following the first three periods, gym came around and the five transfer students were happy to be out of those skirts. The class was now sitting on the gym floor, talking amongst themselves as they waited for the teacher to arrive.<p>

Tsuna groaned; he _really_ didn't want to be here. They were going to be doing the vaulting horse today and he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the new students, or anyone for that matter.

With that thought, Tsuna glanced over to where Kyoko was happily talking with Hana about something. Tsuna sighed; even though he had become 'Tsuna-kun' to Kyoko, he had yet to properly confess to her without making a fool out of himself like the time before.

His gaze then shifted down to where the five new girls sat talking amongst themselves about something as well. Tsuna couldn't shake the feeling that there was something _was_ off about them, especially when he accidently ran into Nanoha-chan, yet he didn't want to make any accusations.

"Is something wrong, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked then.

"Hmm? Oh…uh…nothing, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said absentmindedly. "I'm just thinking that's all."

The bomber's face darkened. "It isn't about Kokuyo, is it?"

"N-No," Tsuna said, trying not to flinch under his friend's stare. Gokudera still was sore about the confrontation with Rokudo Mukuro, especially when he was told that the illusionist had possessed him to attack Tsuna.

Gokudera didn't seem pleased with Tsuna's answer, but didn't get the chance to ask any more as the teacher arrived. As with the other classes, it started out with a review of last year's materials, followed by stretching and running four laps with Tsuna finding himself able to keep up.

The horizontal bar came next and to say that everyone was surprised when Tsuna managed to perform a few pull-ups was an understatement; soon, Dame-Tsuna's improvements became the talk of the class.

"Why is everyone so surprised with Tsuna-kun?" Fate asked from where she sat.

"He's Dame-Tsuna, that's why," a student behind her exclaimed. "He's supposed to be No-Good!"

The five girls looked at each other, never suspecting their first friend would have such a reputation as 'No-Good'.

From his secret hiding spot in the room's wall, Reborn watched with satisfaction as Tsuna's 'training' was finally beginning to pay off. There was still room for improvement, but that would have to come later.

Following the class's surprise, the vaulting horse came next. Tsuna was silently dreading this as he wasn't sure he could make it pass the third level.

"Cheer up, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, giving Tsuna hearty slap on the back. "You'll do fine."

"Oi, don't act so friendly with Jūdaime, Baseball idiot," Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said to keep the bomber at ease. "Thanks Yamamoto."

"You want what?" The teacher's scream brought the trio out of their conversation to where Hayate was standing talking with the man.

"I said that I want to do the vault," Hayate said, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "Everyone else will be doing it, so I should do so as well."

"But Yagami-san," the teacher said. "Your family said not to push yourself, with your recovering and all."

"This isn't pushing myself," Hayate said. "I'll be fine."

The teacher sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll allow it."

"I wonder what Hayate-chan is recovering from," Kyoko pondered not far from Tsuna.

Hana shrugged. "Who cares, let's just see if she can even do it."

"Good luck, Hayate-chan," Nanoha called from her seat.

"Go Hayate!" Alisa shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Be careful, Hayate-chan," Fate and Suzuka said together.

Yamamoto laughed. "They don't seem worried."

"Idiot," Gokudera mumbled.

Undeterred, Hayate took her place at the end of the mat and took several deep breaths. _I'll just use a little magic as a boost._

With that, Hayate took off in a run; as she neared the end, she pushed a little magic into her feet and jumped for the platform. Her hands made a contact and with a push, leapt off and landed perfectly on the pad behind the vault, hands held high.

"She did it!" Nanoha exclaimed and the others soon joined in her cheering. Hayate returned their enthusiasm with a happy way and took a step to step off the landing pad. Almost immediately, a searing pain erupted in her legs and Hayate fell forward with a cry of pain, tumbling off the elevated pad.

"Hayate-chan!" a voice cried out and followed by a grunt as Hayate landed on something other than the hard wood floor.

"You okay, Hayate-chan?" the voice asked, this time from underneath her and Hayate opened her eyes to see what she had landed on.

"Tsuna-kun?" In some unexplained way, Tsuna had managed to reach the previously falling girl and catch her, though he ended up on his back and Hayate sitting on his stomach in the process.

"Oh good," Tsuna sighed with a smile. "I was worried for a moment. Are you okay?"

Bewildered, Hayate could only nod. How had Tsuna managed to do that?

Apparently, the class was wondering the same thing and had broken out in discussion.

"Did you see that?"

"Dame-Tsuna caught the new girl!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Did the world end?"

Hayate felt a little bugged about the last one as it reminded her too much of the time when she almost _did_ cause the world to end when she was possessed by the Book of Darkness.

"Hayate-chan!" Hayate looked up to see her four friends and the teacher running over to them.

"You okay, Yagami-san?" the teacher asked.

While a little annoyed with the repeated question, Hayate replied as she shifted off of Tsuna, "Ah…yes, I am. Tsuna-kun broke my fall. Arigato, Tsuna-kun."

"It was nothing," Tsuna said, embarrassed for being complimented.

"What the hell happened, Hayate?" Alisa asked with clear panic. "You were fine till you took a step!"

"Oh it's nothing," Hayate sweetly replied. "Just a little pain in my legs, that's all."

"A little pain!" Alisa screeched, causing most of the class to back away. "How can a 'little pain' cause you to fall off a platform?" Nanoha and Suzuka immediately grabbed Alisa to hold her back from causing any more harm to their companion.

"Calm down, Alisa-chan," Nanoha said. "Tsuna-kun caught Hayate-chan, so she's okay."

Said girl huffed, clearly not convinced.

As the teacher inspected Hayate's leg, Nanoha cast a glance at Tsuna. She still couldn't believe what had just happened; one minute, Hayate was falling, and the next Tsuna used himself as a cushion for her friend's landing. If she didn't know any better, Nanoha would have immediately believed that the now concerned boy had used a form of _Flash Move._

"Your calf's a bit swollen," the teacher said as he gently touched the limb, "and a little tender too. Sawada, would you escort Yagami to the nurse's office? You can be free from today's classes."

"Ah…oh…Hai," Tsuna said, slinging Hayate's right arm over his shoulders and wrapping his left arm around her middle for support. As he slowly led Hayate out of the gym, he silently prayed thanks for getting him out of there.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting for the nurse with me," Hayate said as she sat on a bed.<p>

"I-It's no trouble," Tsuna said. "I'm excused from gym after all."

Upon arriving at the office, and seeing that the nurse was absent, Tsuna and Hayate resorted to wait for her return. Both had tried for the past fifteen minutes to start up a conversation, but were too nervous to say anything.

Finally, gathering the courage, Tsuna finally spoke.

"Ano…Why did the others react like that earlier?" he asked. "They acted really concerned, especially when you said that there was pain in your leg?"

"Oh that," Hayate said with a small smile, turning her eyes to her legs. "You see…up until about three years ago, I was unable to walk."

Tsuna stared. He had just seen this girl perform a simple gym activity—that the teacher had warned her against—and it seemed impossible that she had once been unable to walk.

"For most of my life," Hayate continued, "I suffered from an unknown illness that paralyzed my lower body. It had begun to spread to my organs by the time we found a cure and, if my family and friends hadn't been there to support me through the therapies, I doubt I'd be able to walk."

"That's scary," Tsuna said. He had been subjected to various explosions, flying bullets, even a sadistic illusionist and survived and yet, Hayate had almost died from an illness.

Tsuna wondered if his life was indeed more blessed than others, especially since he had to put up with a psychotic tutor with the appearance of a baby that would willingly subject him to every life-ending scenario possible.

"You alright, Tsuna-kun?" Hayate asked, bringing Tsuna out of his thoughts. "You look a little depressed."

"Ah, it's nothing," Tsuna said. "I just can't believe you went through all that."

Hayate smiled. "I can't believe it either, but it now seems like a distant, bad dream."

Tsuna smiled back.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Tsuna called out as he opened the door to his home.<p>

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun," Nana called from the kitchen. "How was today?"

"It was good." Tsuna said as he entered the dining area.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna," Reborn said from his place at the table where he was reading the newspaper. "I heard that there are some new students."

"Oh really?" Nana asked with delight. "What are they like?"

"They're from Uminari," Tsuna said as he sat down. "They're in my class and are really nice."

"Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harloawn, Yagami Hayate, Alisa Bannings, and Tsukimura Suzuka, ages are fourteen years old and all attended the same school," Reborn said as he turned his attention to the spaghetti on the table. "Very interesting girls."

"Reborn!" Tsuna stood up from his chair. "You were spying on them?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Dame-Tsuna," the pint-sized hitman said. "As the future boss of Vongola, you should acquire this skill."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tsuna said loudly. "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Those girls might make a good addition to the family as well," Reborn added, completely ignoring his student.

"Reborn!"

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Hayate announced as she opened the door to the massive apartment that they shared as a group.<p>

"Welcome home," Lindy Harloawn said from her place in front of the stove. "How was your first day?"

"It was great," Alisa said stretching, "but I'm glad it's over."

"Where's everyone else?" Suzuka asked.

"Shopping for food," Lindy said. "Can't search for Jewel Seeds on an empty stomach. You girls up for a snack?"

"Hai!" five voices chorused as chairs were pulled back from the table.

"So," Lindy said as she set a plate of sliced fruit on the table. "Did you make any friends today?"

"Yeah," Nanoha said, taking a bite of apple.

"We think they have magic, Momma," Fate said.

Lindy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me more."

The five girls recounted the tale of their first school day to the TSAB Admiral, from the run in encounter with Tsuna and the meeting of the others. They explained their suspicions, including Tsuna managing to catch Hayate and the energy spike that seemed to occur when Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were standing near each other.

"I've never sensed anything like it," Fate said. "It's as if their energy is a whirlwind yet is so calm that it's hardly noticeable."

"That's very interesting indeed," Lindy said with a smile. "I'd like to meet these young men."

"You're not planning an Omiai, are you?" Alisa asked with a not amused look.

"Goodness no," Lindy said. "You girls are too young for that in my book. I just want to see for myself if what you say is true."

"Then let's invite Tsuna and all his friends," Hayate said happily.

"It's final!" Alisa cheered, raising a fist in the air. "Let's invite them over for a 'Meet the Family' Dinner."

Everyone agreed.

"That still sounds like an Omiai!" Nanoha exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: And done. This is my second crossover and, for the longest time, I wondered what sort of adventures these two groups would have if they had the chance to meet. Next time is "Meet the Family", let's just hope Tsuna can survive it.<strong>

**Reborn: Of course he will. I'm training him to be a Mafia Boss after all.**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Sweatdrop* But he still insists that he doesn't want to be one.**

**Reborn: *Smirk***

**Little Bookwyrm: *Thinking*_ I'm not liking that smirk!_**

**Reinforce Zwei: Will I be in the next chapter too?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Stares hard* That's going to be a bit of a problem, with you being the size of a doll and all.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Aww…**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't worry. I'll make it work somehow. I'm not an aspiring author for nothing, you know.**

**Reborn: I wonder if you'd make a good Mafia Boss.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't even think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reinforce Zwei: Hey, Little Bookwyrm, where's Reborn?**

**Little Bookwyrm: I'm not sure. He said something about getting Tsuna ready for the next chapter and…oh.**

***Gunshots heard in the distance accompanied by screams***

**Reinforce Zwei: *giggle* Found him!**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Sigh* I wish he'd go a little easier on that boy. Tsuna will most likely die before even becoming the Tenth.**

**Reinforce Zwei: But didn't you say that Tsuna-kun didn't want to become the Boss?**

**Little Bookwyrm: That's my point.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Oh…Hi Reborn! Where's Tsuna?**

**Reborn: Resting at home. **

**Little Bookwyrm: I'll admit that you're cute, but you are **_**so**_** cruel.**

**Reborn: *Smirk***

**Little Bookwyrm: Anyway…Yeah! People like my story! That really makes my day! Thank you MangamanZX, Nyamu, VongolaHermit**, **Sajuuk, and taichidecade** **for your wonderful reviews!**

**Reinforce Zwei: *sniff* I wish more people would review though…**

**Reborn: Do you want some help with that? *Holding Leon pistol***

**Little Bookwyrm and Reinforce: NOT FROM YOU!**

**Reinforce Zwei: Just so everyone knows, Little Bookwyrm doesn't own any of the characters from Reborn! and the Nanoha universe. **

**Little Bookwyrm: *sweatdrop* Rein, I think they got that from the last chapter…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Meet the Family<p>

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna shouted one Sunday morning, a week after school had started. "I'm not going to drag Nanoha-chan and the others into the mafia!"

"You need more allies, Tsuna," Reborn said from his place at the table. "Those five are suitable Mafioso, and they could be useful."

"No!" Tsuna bellowed. Having his friends being pulled into the Mafia—though Yamamoto thought it was all a game—was bad enough as it was, and he had no intention of pulling any more innocents into it.

Besides, Nanoha-chan and the others seemed to have something else on their mind. Tsuna couldn't place the feeling he was getting, but it seemed that the five was half-way in society and the other half somewhere only that, the brunette almost could feel something different about the energy around the five girls. It was as if they were something other than what they portrayed to be.

"What are you afraid of, Tsuna?" Bianchi asked. "You'll never know if they want to join if you don't ask."

"I have no intention to ask them," Tsuna said in defiance, "and get away from the food!"

"I'm just adding some spice," the magenta-haired woman said, holding up a container that had the skull and crossbones on it.

"No you aren't!" Tsuna accused. _She's still trying to kill me!_

"If you want, Tsuna-nii," Fūta said from his chair, "I can do a ranking on their willingness to join."

"T-That's okay, Fūta," Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun," Nana walked into the kitchen just then. "Have you seen Lambo or I-Pin? I can't find them anywhere."

"Ah…no, I haven't," Tsuna said. He then realized that was why the house had been quiet all morning; the usual rambunctious cow-wearing toddler and the Chinese assassin were nowhere in the house.

"I hope they're okay," Nana said worriedly. "They are only children."

_Children that have grenades and know martial arts_, Tsuna thought. Before Reborn could offer Tsuna to go out and look for them, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tsuna quickly left the kitchen; talk about being saved by the bell.

"Hello?" Tsuna said, opening the door.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun."

"Hayate-chan!" Tsuna stared at the familiar dark brunette. "Hello!"

"Sorry to intrude," another voice said. The owner was an older woman with long vibrant pink hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Ah…" Tsuna didn't know what to say; the aura that the woman was giving off was rather intimidating.

"Tsuna-kun, this is my mother," Hayate explained.

"Yagami Signum," the woman said. "I heard what you did for Hayate; you have my thanks." She gave a slight bow.

"Ah! It was nothing!" Tsuna said quickly, embarrassed. "Um, is there something that you need?"

"Well, we first wanted to ask if you knew where these two's families are," Hayate said, indicating the two bundles in the pair's arms.

"Lambo! I-Pin!" Tsuna stared at the two sleeping toddlers.

"You know their families?" Hayate asked.

"Um, actually, they're staying with us," Tsuna said sheepishly.

"That's a relief," Hayate said with a smile, "we found them at the corner, completely tuckered out."

Tsuna sighed with relief; the pair had just gotten out the yard during a game of tag. "Thanks for bringing them here," he said as he took the two sleeping youngsters.

"No problem," Hayate said.

"Hayate," Signum said then. "Didn't you want to talk to Tsuna-san about something?"

Tsuna felt his nervousness increase; Signum-san sounded like a solider or something of the like.

A look of realization crossed Hayate's face. "Oh that's right," Hayate turned to Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna-kun, do you want to join everyone for dinner at our apartment tonight?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. Before he could say anything else, there was a sharp kick delivered to the back of his head, much to the shock of Hayate and Signum, though the pink-haired woman only widened her vibrant green eyes at the sight. Thankfully, neither I-pin or Lambo woke up or fell out of the startled boy's arms.

"Dame-Tsuna," the pint-sized hitman said as he landed on the step, "you're being rude for not inviting you guests in."

"How cute!" Hayate squealed, kneeling down Reborn's level.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said. "I'm Reborn."

_Reborn?_ Hayate thought. _The one who put Tsuna's clock ahead?_ "Is he a friend of yours, Tsuna-kun?"

"I'm a hitman and Tsuna's tutor," Reborn said without hesitation.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed with not so well hidden panic. "Don't mind him, Hayate-chan."

Hayate nodded, but wasn't convinced from the boy's actions to the baby. Besides, it might had just been her imagination, but the form that she was looking at seemed a little fuzzy around the edges; was the baby's body cursed?

"Who is it, Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice came from behind then. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Signum said with a bow. "I'm Yagami Signum."

"Yagami? Ah, that's one of Tsu-kun's friends," Nana said with her usual smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sawada Nana, but everyone calls me Maman."

_I can see why,_ Signum thought; the woman was practically glowing with a motherly aura. Perhaps Lindy-san could get along with Nana-san.

"Ooh, this is even better," Hayate said, standing up. "Why don't you and your entire family come, Tsuna-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Come to what?" Nana asked curious.

"We invited Tsuna and his friends to join us for dinner tonight," Signum explained, "though it would be even better if we got to know the families as well."

"Really? What a good idea," Nana said happily. "I'll be sure to bring something."

"Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed. Didn't he ever get a say in anything?

"Great," Hayate said as she turned to leave. "We'll be seeing you around six o'clock then."

Tsuna sighed as he watched the mother-daughter pair leave; looks like he lost again. A thought then occurred to him, concerning the two sleeping bundles in his arms. Reborn must have let them out knowing that Hayate-chan and her mother would come down the street.

_Curse you, Reborn._

Reborn only smirked.

* * *

><p>The day passed and soon it was near six o'clock; Tsuna didn't know what to think about his predicament. Despite his protesting, everyone in the house had come and now he was silently praying that nothing would happen, especially with Lambo. The last thing he needed was for the Bovino to decide to blow up the apartment just because he started throwing a tantrum.<p>

Gokudera had met up with them outside the house and, due to Bianchi not wearing anything on her face, suffered a stomach ache before Reborn slipped some sunglasses on. The bomber then spent the next five minutes apologizing for disgracing Tsuna and it took said boy all of his persuasion skill to not let his friend commit seppuku.

While he knew that the girls were sharing apartments with a few family members, Tsuna hadn't expected that his new friends were currently staying in one of the most expensive apartment complexes in the area. While wondering what on earth the girls' families did for a living, Tsuna doubted that it had anything to do with the mafia.

"This is so exciting," Nana said as she walked the hallway with Lambo and I-pin in her arms anda followed by Fūta. "I wonder what everyone is like; from the way you talk about them, Tsu-kun, of course they must be."

"Heh…" Tsuna laughed nervously. _After meeting Signum-san, I wonder if I'm even going to survive!_

"This must be it," Bianchi said, stopping at the door with the number twenty-three in gold numbers nailed on the door.

_I wonder if the others have arrived,_ Tsuna wondered as the magenta haired woman knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," a voice said and the door opened to reveal Nanoha. "Tsuna-kun, hello."

"Lambo! I-pin!" Tsuna exclaimed as the two toddlers jumped from Nana's arms and darted past Nanoha into the large open area. "Sorry, Nanoha-chan."

"Ah, it's okay," Nanoha smiled. "It's a get together after all."

"Oh my," Nana squealed, rushing over and grasped the girl in a bone-crushing hug. "How cute! You are just as cute as Tsu-kun! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed, egested at his mother's behavior and his blush mirroring Nanoha's.

"Oi, Nanaho, who is it?" An eight year old girl with red braided pigtails and dark blue eyes appeared at the door.

"It's _Na-no-ha_!" The girl forced out.

"Cute!" Nana released Nanoha—who stumbled against the door—and began hugging the girl.

"Yagh! Get off!" the eight year old shrieked, trying to remove Nana from her. "Let go of me, or so help me, I'll throw you off!"

"Vita-chan, be nice," Nanoha reprimanding the younger girl. "Tsuna-kun and his family are guests."

Vita grumbled, but thankfully Nana stopped the hugging.

"Anyway," the brunette turned to the rest of the group, "would you like to come in? We're just waiting for Signum-san, Zafira-san, and Shamal-san to come back."

Both Tsuna and Gokudera tensed as they walked in, though the latter was more evident. Bianchi even had a scowl on her face and clearly was ready to start throwing her Poison Cooking around.

"S-Shamal?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Yep," Nanoha said happily. "I think you'll like Shamal-san. Shamal is a doctor, so if you need any help, Shamal-san would gladly help."

"Shamal…" Bianchi growled dangerously, though only Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn heard it.

"Bianchi," Reborn said. "Please act civilized."

"Hai, Reborn," Bianchi said sweetly.

Tsuna sighed with relief; looked like Shamal was off the hook for now.

"Glad to see that you could make it, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun." Hayate said from where she stood at the stove, next to a woman with long teal hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wearing a casual business suit.

"Uh…hai, thanks for inviting us," Tsuna said with a bow.

"I guess introductions are in order than," the woman turned around, showing eyes that were a shade darker than her hair with four dots on her forehead. "I'm Lindy Harloawn, Fate's mother. I heard what you did for Hayate-chan, Tsuna-kun, so you have my thanks."

Tsuna blushed.

"I'm Sawada Nana," Nana said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Fūta," the Ranking Prince said with a polite bow that caused Suzuka—who was sitting at the table—to squeal and clobber him with a hug.

"I'm Bianchi," the Poison Scorpion said, stepping forward. "Gokudera's sister."

"Really?" Nanoha looked between the two. "That's great! It's nice to meet you, Bianchi-san."

_Isn't she curious as to why they don't look alike?_ Tsuna wondered. _Is Nanoha-chan the dense one of the group?_

Reborn smirked at his student's thoughts.

"Tsuna-san!" Tsuna flinched at the recognizable voice and barely had time to react when a body slammed into his in a hug.

"Haru is happy to see you!" Haru squealed.

"H-Haru!" Tsuna choked out.

"Oi, what are you doing here, Baka-onna?" Gokudera shouted at Haru. "Get off of Jūdaime!"

"Hahi! Haru is no baka, Bakadera!" Haru shouted at the bomber, releasing Tsuna to have a face off.

"Why is Haru here?" Tsuna asked, turning to Nanoha, who sheepishly grinned.

"Haru-chan was at Kyoko's when I invited Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan." Nanoha explained. "Ryohei-sempai couldn't make due to a boxing meet, so Haru offered to come in his place."

"Ah…" was all Tsuna said. _This just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Wait a minute..!_

"Kyoko-chan is here too?"

"Yep," Alisa said, jerking her thumb to a door. "They're helping Rein at the moment."

_Rein?_ Tsuna wondered. _Who could that be?_

A knock came from the door and, upon Nanoha opening it, revealed Yamamoto.

"Yo," he said with his usual smile. "Did I miss anything yet?"

"Nope, come on in Yamamoto-kun," Nanoha said, moving to the side to allow the baseball player in. "Is your dad coming?"

"No," Yamamoto said. "Got stuck at the restaurant, but he let me bring some samples." He held up a large box in a bag.

"That's great," Lindy said from where she and Nana were talking. "You can put it on the table."

"Oh, Haru is here too?" Yamamoto stared at Haru and Gokudera, who were now trying to claw at each other. "This is great! Hahaha!"

"Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera growled before turning his attention to getting Haru off him.

"Hie! Stop it you two," Tsuna exclaimed. "We're guests here!"

At Tsuna's words, the two instantly broke off the fight and took a few step away from each other.

"If Jūdaime says so…" Gokudera muttered.

"Anything for Tsuna-san." Haru said happily.

"Don't be disrespectful, Baka-onna!"

"Hahi! Haru isn't baka!"

"Does this happen often?" Nanoha asked puzzled.

"Yeah," Tsuna sighed.

"What lively children," Lindy said from where she and Nana sat at the table.

"It's never a dull moment," Nana agreed with a smile.

"I'm surprised that you managed to gain an apartment here," Bianchi said. "What do you do for a living?"

Lindy smiled. "I'm retired from the Navy, and it's actually Alisa-chan's parents that are renting this apartment out for us."

"You must be really good friends with them," Bianchi said with no evident interest.

None the less, Lindy was happy to talk about it. "Actually, the girls had known each other since grade school and were ecstatic that they got to do this together. Hayate-chan's family is also helping with keeping the girl's in order, and it's been a lot of fun so far."

"Maman, Lambo wants food!" Lambo said then, jumping up on the chair next to Nana.

"Patience, Lambo-kun," Nana smiled. "We need to wait for the others."

"I-pin wait," I-pin said, taking the seat next to Lambo.

"How adorable," Lindy cooed. "Are they yours, Nana-san?"

Nana shook her head. "No, they're staying with Tsu-kun and I along with Fūta, Bianchi and Reborn-kun."

"That's quite a full house," Lindy smiled. "How do you manage that?"

"With lots of love," the other woman said and the pair began to laugh.

_At least Mom's having a good time,_ Tsuna thought.

"Oi, Lindy-san," a woman's voice came from the staircase just then. "Have you seen Fate by chance?"

"I sent her to get some groceries, Arf-chan," Lindy said. "Why don't you come down and introduce yourself to Fate-chan's friends."

"Hai hai," the voice said with a yawn and a woman in her early twenties came down. She was dressed in an off white shirt that appeared a little on the small side and black pants. Her hair was a long reddish-orange and her eyes, blue and feral looking, focused instantly on Tsuna.

Tsuna immediately felt cautious around the new person; she reminded him of a dog, or was it more of a wolf?

"CUTE!" Tsuna wasn't able to react in time as he was suddenly force head-first into the woman's ample chest. "He's so cute!"

Tsuna struggled to breathe, flailing his arms around in hopes that the woman would realize that she was hugging him much too tight; sadly she didn't seem to notice and only tightened on the hug.

"Arf!" Four voices screamed. "Let go of him!"

"Let go of Tsuna-san," Haru shouted and, for once, Gokudera agreed with her.

"Arf-chan," Lindy said with a nervous look. "It's not nice to smother people. Please let Tsuna-kun go."

"Aww," Arf pouted, but released Tsuna who gasped for breath.

"Is Arf-san up?" A new voice—this one younger—and the door a room opened to show Kyoko, Hana and a young girl with long, light cerulean hair with darker eyes of the same color.

_What's with everyone having the same eye color as their hair?_ Tsuna wondered before he was alerted to Kyoko speaking.

"Ah, looks like everyone is almost here," Kyoko said with a smile. "Hello, Tsuna-kun."

"He-Hello, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said.

Hana only scoffed in greeting.

"You helped Hayate-chan, right?" The unnamed girl said, staring at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes," Tsuna said, wondering why everyone was still making a fuss about it.

"Cool!" The girl squealed and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Rein, so you can call me Rein-chan."

"Ah…Hai…"Tsuna said.

"Oi, don't tell Jūdaime what to do," Gokudera growled.

"Eep!" Rein ducked behind Alisa who was close by. "He's scary."

"Don't mind him, Rein," Alisa said with a smug look. "He's simply a loyal mutt that's all bark and no bite."

"What did you say?" Gokudera hissed.

"You heard me," Alisa sneered. "Or are you too involved with fawning over your boss to notice it?"

"Why you…" Gokudera was preparing to pull out some dynamite when Tsuna stepped in front of him.

"G-Gokudera-kun, _please_," Tsuna stressed the word. "We're guest here, control yourself."

Gokudera grumbled and shot a look at Alisa, but removed his hands from his pockets all the same.

"Good boy," Alisa smiled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and everyone was sitting at the large table with plates full of whatever they wanted from the wide range of choices. Signum had arrived twenty minutes earlier with Shamal—who really wasn't the pervert doctor but a kind, blonde hair woman—and Zafira, a dark-skinned man with white hair and fierce red eyes that Haru asked immediately if he was an albino with a suntan.<p>

Fate arrived shortly afterward with bags of groceries and a newly forming bruise on her cheek that, after prodding from the others, said it was from walking into a street sign. While no one clearly believed her, they simply shrugged it off and went back to getting dinner ready.

Aside from his own house during his mother's cooking sprees, Tsuna had never seen so much food, and most of it wasn't even of the Japanese variety. Everyone was able to get their fill, though Lambo continued to stuff himself even after it was clear that he was full, and soon sat around the table talking.

Rein had disappeared with Fūta, I-pin and Reborn—who was actually snatched away by the young girl and carried off somewhere—a while back, not that Tsuna minded; it was nice that the tiny hitman wasn't around to try and recruit his new friends.

Yamamoto and Gokudera spent much of the time getting into one-sided arguments with Tsuna usually having to break it up before the silverette managed to actually pull a stick of dynamite out. Hayate, Nanoha, and Suzuka picked up a conversation with Bianchi, mostly having to do with fashion and the like.

Alisa and Fate sat quietly eating, though the former didn't pass the chance every now and then before she made a pass at Gokudera, who would be distracted from his argument with Yamamoto to yell at her before the athlete said something else to get the bomber's attention.

"I don't mean to be nosey," Nana said then, "but I noticed that Arf-chan and Fate-chan aren't in any earlier photos."

The table became quiet, with Fate nervously poking at her food.

"Fate and Arf are adopted, actually," Lindy said with a smile, though there seemed to be a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I took them in about five years ago after their mother…died in an accident."

While surprised that Fate was actually adopted, Tsuna felt a little uneasy. He didn't know why, but something was screaming at him that something was off about what Lindy said about Fate's birth mother.

Like there was more to it than what was said…

"Vita-chan and I are adopted too," Hayate said suddenly, bringing attention to herself.

"Really?" Kyoko asked. "You all look like relatives."

"Hayate-chan's actually a cousin," Shamal said. "Signum adopted her and Vita around the same time and Zafira and I have been helping. Rein-chan came later from an adoption agency in America."

"You three are related?" Nana asked.

"Half-siblings actually," Zafira said. "We share the same father but he married three different times. We just met about ten years ago and have been living together ever since."

Again, something was screaming at Tsuna that something wasn't right, but before he could ponder on it, Rein's voice erupted into the room.

"Reborn-kun, get back here!"

Looking over, everyone could see Reborn darting out of a room—was that a bear costume he was wearing?—with Rein following close behind.

"Got you!" Rein lunged, but Reborn simply jumped and the girl landed on her face with Reborn landing on her back.

"Meanie!"

"Rein-chan, what's going on?" Shamal asked.

"The others and I were playing dress-up," Rein said, "and that pacifier didn't look cute with the costume I picked out for Reborn-kun but he refuses to take it off!"

The girl was close to tears and Tsuna immediately looked at Reborn confused; he was usually a bit more chivalrous to females. Was that yellow pacifier really that important?

"Rein," Hayate sighed. "You shouldn't try and take things from others. You know better; now apologize to Reborn-kun."

"Hai…" Rein turned to Reborn. "Gomen ne, Reborn-kun. I was being selfish."

"No harm done." The tiny hitman said.

"Either way, Rein," Alisa eyed Reborn's current attire. "That's a cute costume."

Rein brightened. "Arigato, Alisa-chan. I wanted to dress him up as a maid, but I think this looks better."

Tsuna almost fell out of his chair; Reborn in a maid's outfit? He didn't know if it was by divine intervention, but no doubt Reborn would have taken his embarrassment out on Tsuna when they got home if he had been.

Apparently, for other reasons, everyone else silently agreed.

Then, the clock near the door chimed for ten o'clock.

"It's that late already?" Nana said with surprise.

"Time flies when having fun," Lindy said, "but I think it's best if we all call it a day. School starts again tomorrow."

There were collected groans from most of the youth.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: A maid outfit? Really?<strong>

**Reinforce Zwei: I thought it would look cute on him.**

**Little Bookwyrm: At least you changed your mind…Do you have a death wish or something?**

**Reinforce Zwei: Mmm…Not really, why?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't look behind you, but there's a tiny hitman with a green gun ready to shoot you.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Eek! *runs away***

**Reborn: Hmph. You ruined my fun.**

**Little Bookwyrm: You have a twisted sense of fun.**

**Reborn: *smirk* I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Anyway…I want to thank kinglugia for his review…Why do I have the strangest feeling that my life is in danger?**

**Reborn: Do you want something done about it?**

**Little Bookwyrm: No thanks. Anyway everyone, please read and review.**

**Reborn: Or I'll shoot you.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't mind him. By the way, I have a poll up and I'd like to see at least a hundred people vote.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Reinforce Zwei: *yawn* So tired…**

**Little Bookwyrm: You stayed normal size for too long, didn't you? **

**Reinforce Zwei: Yeah…Has Reborn showed up yet?**

**Little Bookwyrm: He should be here any minute.**

**Reborn: Ciaossu.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Hello Reborn.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Hello Reborn.*yawn***

**Reborn: A new chapter, huh? When will the excitement begin?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Not very patient are you?**

**Reborn: Hmph.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Don't worry, Reborn-kun. Little Bookwyrm is just trying to build up relationships. You can't just shoot on ahead; the story would lose its charm.**

**Reborn: Speaking of shooting. *pulls out Leon gun* I still owe you for thinking about putting me in that costume.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Umm…Bye! *Flies off with Reborn chasing* Remember: Little Bookwyrm doesn't own either the Reborn! Or Nanoha universe!**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Sigh* Kids these days. (Red arrow pointing with the words "Technically still a kid") I'm an adult dang it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Fighting Fate<p>

Hayate yawned; it wasn't a loud yawn, but it was easily heard by her four friends.

"You need to put a limit on how long Rein-chan stays normal-size, Hayate-chan," Nanoha said. "You're about to fall over."

"Not as much as Rein," Hayate smiled weakly. "She was practically flying on her side when we left."

"Still, that was a good dinner," Alisa said, stretching her arms. "I haven't had that much fun at a dinner party for a long time."

"The sushi that Yamamoto brought was really good too," Suzuka said with a dreamy look. "Maybe we should go to his dad's restaurant while we're here."

"That's a good idea," Alisa said. "What do you think, Fate?"

"Hai," Fate said softly. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Hmm," Alisa leaned over. "Something the matter, Fate? You've been awfully quiet since we left."

"Really? Sorry," Fate said, "it's just…Do you have a feeling that we're being watched?"

"You too huh?" Hayate asked. "I felt it the moment we turned on this street."

"You think it's someone from the school?" Suzuka asked.

"Who'd be interested in us?" Alisa asked gruffly.

"Well…" Nanoha said thoughtfully. "For one thing: we're girls, and two: we're new here."

"We've been here for over a week, Nanoha," Alisa argued. "Surely people have lost interest by now."

"Perhaps you're right, Alisa-chan," Fate said. "Maybe I'm just not use to this place yet."

Alisa slung an arm over with Fate's shoulders with a wide grin. "That's why you've got us!"

* * *

><p>High up on Namimori Middle's roof, a dark-haired student stood watching the approaching horde of herbivores, a black jacket with a red armband reading '<em>Namimori Disciplinary Committee<em>' pined on the left sleeve. Resting on his shoulder was a small yellow bird that would every now and then break out into the school's anthem.

Hibari Kyoya was a boy, er man, of simple ideals; basically, the world was full of only two groups of people: Herbivores that band together, and the Carnivores such as himself that hunt down those weak beings for mere delight. Sometimes carnivores would compete with each other to prove which of them is the strongest, an event that the Prefect had taken part in several times only to find that the so-called 'Carnivores' were only Herbivores when it came down to it.

Yet, as he watched the five not-so-new students approach the school, Hibari couldn't help but notice something different about them as he had the first time they had entered.

Sure they acted like the other herbivores in the way that they were always congregated together—sometimes even with that Tsuna and his gang—but they each carried the aura of a potential carnivore.

A smirk graced Hibari's face; perhaps it was time he acquainted himself with this peculiar bunch and find out which of them was the strongest.

* * *

><p>Class went by quickly for the school and, before anyone knew it, lunch time had rolled around. Most of the students had stayed in the classrooms talking amongst themselves while a few made their different ways to the various areas of the courtyard.<p>

For Tsuna and the others, they found themselves sitting on the roof enjoying the sun and eating their packed lunches. Yamamoto, for one reason or another, had brought a little larger-than-needed lunch and, despite Gokudera's protests, shared with the rest much to the delight of some newly gained costumers.

"Delicious," Alisa squealed as she plopped another piece of Makizushi in her mouth. "Did you make this batch?"

"With my old man's help," Yamamoto said with his usual grin. "I still have a ways to go before I'm as good as him."

"Still, it's very good," Nanoha said as she took a bite out of her own piece.

"Aren't you going to have some, Gokudera-kun?" Suzuka asked. "It's really good."

"Che." Gokudera turned his head away with evident disgust. "Who'd want to eat what the baseball idiot made."

"Tsuna is," Alisa said with a smug look, pointing at the brunette who was taking his third piece, his own lunch having been previously eaten.

"It's really good, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said.

Gokudera grunted and eyed the various pieces of sushi. "If you say so, Jūdaime."

"Oh, come on and eat one already!" Alisa exclaimed, grabbing one with her chopsticks and proceeded to, or try, feeding Gokudera.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" Gokudera shouted, struggling to keep the food-armed hand at bay.

"Stop fighting you two," Fate said with furrowed brows.

The pair didn't seem to notice and soon tried to get the other to take the first bite of sushi.

"Haha, that looks like a fun game," Yamamoto laughed.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that this looks like a lover's quarrel," Hayate wondered.

"Maybe they are," Suzuka said out loud.

"Huh?" The fighting pair stopped and looked at the violet haired girl.

"What kind of an idea is that, Suzuka!" Alisa all but shouted.

"Who would be interested in this snobby-brat!" Gokudera asked.

"Ooh, I dare ya to say that to my face, dog boy!" Alisa growled.

"Why you!" The pair quickly resumed their arguing, this time trying to gouge each other's eyes out with their chopsticks.

"Come on guys," Nanoha sighed. "Stop acting like that."

"Gokudera-kun, Alisa-chan," Tsuna said in panic. "Please stop! Someone might—"

"What are you doing here, Herbivores?"

"…come here…" Tsuna felt his blood run cold as he turned to see the Prefect standing at the door that connected the roof with the rest of the school.

The rooftop of Namimori had fallen silent and most of the present students quickly bolted through the door to the lower floors. All remaining eyes—mainly the group's—fell on the new addition to the school's roof, with Alisa and Gokudera frozen in place. The air around seemed to drop a few degrees and Hibari's narrowed eyes—silently taking in the group of, in his mind, misfits—didn't help matters at all.

"Yo, Hibari," Yamamoto said with a wave, though his usual smile was faltering.

"Don't act so friendly, Baseball-idiot," Gokudera growled as Alisa moved away so as not to draw attention to their previous predicament.

"Um, Tsuna-kun," Fate whispered. "Who's that?"

Tsuna paled. "You've been here an entire week and you haven't heard of Hibari!"

Five head shook no.

"He's the head of the Disciplinary Committee," Gokudera hissed, "but he's nothing more like a delinquent leading other delinquents. He isn't afraid to use his authority to beat up anyone, and I mean, _anyone._"

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Hibari. He was the one all the stories were about? Well, with his shaggy, black hair, cold eyes, and not to forget those tonfas…wait?

"Tonfas!" Alisa screamed, jumping up and away. "Since when are weapons allowed at school? He better not be intending to use them on us! My parents will definitely sue!"

"Alisa-chan, calm down!" Suzuka stood up and tried to pacify her raging friend.

Hibari's eyes—if at all possible—narrowed more and he scoffed. "What a weak punch of Herbivores. Prepare to receive punishment for crowding."

"What's wrong with crowding?" Hayate asked puzzled.

"Hie! Hibari-san doesn't like crowds," Tsuna exclaimed, falling back onto his rear. "We're so dead!"

Suddenly, Fate set her food down, stood up and—despite the high-pitched screams from Tsuna—calmly walked toward Hibari. Hibari didn't change expression as the blonde girl made her way to stand in front of him. She tilted her head up to stare at him in the face, showing a pair of deep red eyes that glowed with determination.

"What do you want, Herbi—"

_Slap!_

Again the roof fell silent, all eyes wide and staring at Fate's raised hand that she had just seconds ago used to slap Hibari across the face, the offended cheek already turning a bright pink as a clear sign of the power used behind the strike. Though it was slight, Hibari's eyes widened at what had just occurred; no one in their right mind had ever thought of doing what this girl had just done, nor would she get away with it.

"Don't undermine people you just met," Fate said softly, but with enough acid to show her evident disgust to the Prefect's choice of words. "You have no right to put people in groups when you know nothing about them."

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said softly. Even though she couldn't clearly hear her dear friend's words, the tone she used sent a flashback to the brunette of the time that they had been enemies.

To the other's horror, Hibari smirked. "Kamikorosu."

"Hie! He's going to kill Fate-chan!" Tsuna screamed.

Hardly a second later, a tonfa came in an upward swing, barely missing Fate when she moved to avoid. She jumped back when the second one came her way and landed in a crouch, her eyes narrowed and with a strong spirit. Taking the distance she had put between them, though it wouldn't last long, Fate quickly sought out a weapon of sorts.

Her eyes fell on a long steel pipe that, strangely, she didn't remember seeing before, not that she cared now; anything at the moment would do since she couldn't use Bardiche without drawing attention, which they didn't need.

Besides, if Tsuna and the others weren't mages, it wouldn't do any good to drag them in.

Avoiding Hibari's incoming swipe, Fate jumped over to the pipe and quickly seized hold of it. She brought it up above her head to parry the next strike.

"You want to fight?" Hibari asked with clear amusement. "Very well; let's see how strong you really are."

"Go get him, Fate!" Alisa cheered from where she stood with the others. "Show that guy no one messes with us and gets away with it!"

Fate nodded and tightened her hold on the pipe; with a shove, she forced Hibari to back away.

"Well then," she said calmly. "Aren't you going to 'bite me to death'?"

Hibari's smirk widened; he was so going to enjoy this.

No one said a word as the two combatants readied themselves—one with a simple steel pipe, the other with tonfas. After what felt like forever had passed, the two charged at each other, matching blow to blow as they tried to catch the other off guard.

"Amazing," Tsuna breathed. "I didn't know Fate-chan could fight."

"Pretty neat huh?" Alisa said with a proud smile. "From what we were told by Lindy-san, Fate had learned to fight at a young age in order to survive."

"Really?" Tsuna looked at the fighting pair. "She seems too sweet for something like that."

"That's the one mistake people often make with Fate-chan," Suzuka said with a cheerful smile. "And they often get defeated because of that."

_I hope Reborn doesn't find out about this,_ Tsuna thought worriedly. _He'd just become more determined to drag them into the mafia._

"Fate-chan is sure amazing," Yamamoto laughed. "What else can she do?"

Unbeknownst to the others, the four girls grinned; if _only_ they knew.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow for Fate, all of her attention fully focused on the incoming swipes of the Prefect. It was hard not to look at Hibari's face were a smirk akin to a blood-thirsty smile formed from his lips. Her hands were slowly becoming numb from the ring that was sent from the pipe each time the metal weapons made contact, but Fate held on the pipe with determination.<p>

There was no way that she was going to submit to this person's views on general people; Fate was going to show him that people could go against what others saw.

_Going against fate_, Fate smiled. _I did that long ago, and I don't regret it._

It had been hard, adjusting to a life without the one person she had sought love and acknowledgment from, but with her new friends, and Arf's help, Fate had made a slow recovery. Then Lindy had offered to become her new mother, though it had been after the Book of Darkness Incident that she finally began calling her new caregiver 'Momma'.

And now here was someone trying to place her in a group when he knew nothing about her? That didn't sit well at all; at least Nanoha-chan had tried to understand her and succeeded in the end.

Turning back to the fight, Fate realized that there was a pattern to Hibari's attacks; the first was a quick jab while the second was a long swipe.

Sidestepping to avoid the predicted second swing, Fate place her feet so that she turned into the Prefect, the momentum of her swing building up by the time it reached Hibari's face. The edge, whether by design or possible damage, sliced Hibari's cheek and left a line of red that soon dripped down his face.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked. "Fate-chan hit Hibari-san!"

"Alright," Alisa whooped. "Go Fate!"

"Alisa-chan, calm down." Suzuka said.

Hibari seemed to have frozen in his place, his eyes glancing in the direction of the sting on his cheek. He didn't know whether to be amused or downright furious; the girl had managed to hit him—something hardly anyone had ever done except for a _certain_ pineapple head, but that was beside the point.

Meeting eyes with Fate, Hibari felt his interest going up steadily; now he really wanted to bite her to death!

Before he could make his move, however, the sound of a bell rang out across the school, signifying that there was less than five minutes left of lunch before class started again.

"Lunch is already over?" Tsuna wondered aloud. _Talk about being saved by the bell._

"Aww," Alisa pouted. "And it was just getting good too!"

"Let's go, Jūdaime," Gokudera said, retrieving his lunch and standing up.

"W-wait, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna exclaimed, getting up and following his friend, followed by Yamamoto.

"Let's go Fate-chan," Nanoha called to her friend, retrieving both their lunches.

Fate smiled softly. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later, Hibari-san."

Hibari resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow; just what was with this girl? One minute, she was ready to take him on and acted much like a carnivore, the next she was speaking like a herbivore.

Fate didn't wait for a response, instead bolting to the door were her friends waited, not releasing the pipe till she was just going through the door, the object creating an echo as it struck the cement.

Hardly a second went by before a smirk graced Hibari's face. "How was that, baby?"

He turned to where a certain fedora wearing baby sat on the railing with his trusty chameleon sitting on his hat.

Reborn smirked. "Very good, Hibari. You held up your end of the bargain well. I'm sure you've found something interesting like I promised?"

Hibari grunted; it was true what the baby said. He had thought it was a ridiculous idea when the baby called him early that morning to ask him to go and evaluate the new students while promising that he'd find something interesting.

"Pity that the others didn't join," Reborn said. "They could have been evaluated at the same time."

"Only herbivores gang up on others, baby," Hibari said, turning back to the door.

Reborn smirked as he watched the prefect go; it was clear that Hibari would make a good addition to Tsuna's family, if only he could get the aloof prefect to agree when all Hibari cared about was finding and fighting strong people.

With the five girls, Reborn was certain that they'd also make a good addition as well, maybe even as a leverage to get Hibari to join.

As his pupil clearly wasn't going to do anything, Reborn figured it was about time to ask the girls himself.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness school is finally out," Alisa exclaimed, stretching as the group walked to their apartment. "I couldn't stand another minute in there."<p>

"I really didn't get the lesson," Fate said nervously.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan," Hayate said. "We'll go over it with you tonight."

"Thanks," the blonde said.

"I wonder why Hibari-kun didn't come after us once school was out," Suzuka pondered.

"Maybe he has club activities," Nanoha said.

"Like a Disciplinary Committee is a club," Alisa scoffed. "I bet he's patrolling the hallways as we speak."

"You wouldn't be far off," a familiar voice said then.

Looking down, the girls caught sight of a familiar baby.

"Ciaossu."

"Hello, Reborn-kun," Nanoha said with a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"I have a proposition," Reborn said, getting right to the point. "I want you to join Tsuna's Family."

"Huh?" The girls looked at each other confused. Didn't Tsuna already have a family? Why would he need another one?

"Tsuna is to be the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola and he needs strong supporters," Reborn explained. "He needs supporters, and I want you to be among them."

_Is this baby high on something?_ Alisa asked.

_I don't think so, Alisa-chan,_ Hayate said.

_Then what's this about Tsuna-kun being a mafia boss?_ Nanoha asked. _Must be a game, right?_

"You mean like a game?" Fate asked, voicing Nanoha's question.

Before Reborn could reply, five ringtones went off instantly. Each retrieving her own phone, the girls glanced at the message on the screen and looked at each other with a determined look.

Reborn was greatly intrigued; something on that message had caught the girls attention and they turned to leave.

"Sorry, Reborn-kun," Hayate called over her shoulder as they ran off. "We'll have to join you on playing 'Family' another time!"

Watching the group go, Reborn smirked. Whether Tsuna liked it or not, he was well on his way to gaining some new members.

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the right place, Nanoha-chan?"<p>

It was near ten o'clock at night and the five girls found themselves standing outside a run-down building that once had been a plant shop. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were garbed in their mage attire while Alisa and Suzuka were still wearing civilian clothing.

"According to Lindy-san, this is the place," Nanoha said.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Lindy had informed them of the sudden energy signature of a Jewel Seed at this very building. The Wolkenritter would have come as well if not for, short after the message was sent out, another Jewel Seed's energy popped up and they were sent to investigate.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Hayate asked as she walked up to the boarded up door. "Two Jewel Seeds popping up shortly after each other."

Nanoha and Fate nodded; year ago, there was a large time gap in which the Seeds let themselves be known.

"Not only that," Nanoha said. "It doesn't look like anyone is here that could have set it off."

"Maybe it has too much stored energy and it went ballistic," Alisa said.

"That's scary," Suzuka said.

"You two stay out here," Fate said. "We'll take a look around before reporting back to—"

Fate never finished as a sudden spike in energy erupted from the building and a large, black and formless shape smashed through a window.

"Looks like there'll be no 'looking around'," Alisa said glumly.

"_Master,"_ Raging Heart said.

"_Sir,"_ Bardiche said.

The three mages looked at each and gave a simultaneous nod.

Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>"Hie! What do you mean you tried to recruit Nanoha-chan and the others," Tsuna shouted at Reborn, who was currently enjoying a cup of coffee.<p>

"It's just as I said, Dame-Tsuna," the tiny hitman said.

"But I told you not to involve them," Tsuna exclaimed. "They have nothing to do with the mafia and neither do I!"

"You need supporters, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Tsuna got out before some kind of energy ran through the room, causing the brunette to tense in fright. It felt so wild and uncontrolled that Tsuna instantly feared for his life.

"Wh-What was that?" he asked with fear.

Reborn remained silent, though his mind was working; he had never felt such aura before. It seemed even more tainted than Mukuro's and yet pure at the same time, as if it couldn't make up its mind on what form it should take.

_Looks like something is happening,_ he thought. _Something big._

* * *

><p>At that same time, Gokudera was walking on his way home when something ran right into him, knocking him down and sending intense fear through his body. Immediately thinking it was an enemy, he whipped around with dynamite ready only to find no one.<p>

_Just what happened?_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was happily helping his old man close shop when the door suddenly flew open, accompanied by a sickening feeling that had the baseball player clutch the knife that he had been cleaning tightly until his knuckles turned white.<p>

_Was someone playing a prank?_

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san," Kusakabe, aka Hibari's right hand, began as he watched his boss work on some paperwork. "May I ask where you got that cut on your face?"<p>

Hibari lifted a hand to gently touch the bandage that covered the wound he had received earlier that day.

"It's none of your concern," he said.

Kusakabe nodded; he had learned long ago that it was better to not ask too many questions when it concerned Hibari unless one wanted to get bitten to death.

"Very well then," he said. "I'll continue the patrol and—"

Just then, the windows of the Reception room flew open by a massive force, sending a foul scream echoing throughout the room along with a feeling of upmost dread. While Hibari sat calmly—or so he appeared—on his chair, Kusakabe gripped the back of the couch to keep himself standing.

As soon as it came, it was gone, leaving behind a lot of questions with few answers.

"What was that, Hibari-san?" Kusakabe asked, which was a question with no easy answer in itself.

Hibari silently stood up, walked over to the window and shut it. "I'm leaving Kusakabe."

_Any threat to Namimori will be eliminated._

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Ryohei was taking his evening run when someone pushed into him, almost knocking him over. When he looked to catch the person, he found no one.<p>

"I EXTREMELY want that power in the club!" he shouted without a second thought and headed out in search of the person.

_Everyone with talent should join boxing to the EXTREME!_

* * *

><p>At the run down Kokuyo, a single figure lifted their head at the onslaught of aura that raced through the walls.<p>

"What was that, byon?" a voice from another room cried out.

"Be quiet," another voice answered. "It's not like it's going to answer you."

The lone figure looked out a broken window.

_Did it have to with…?_

* * *

><p>"Wah! Tsuna!" Tsuna's door flew open and a certain Bovino and Chinese assassin flew into the brunette's arms.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, struggling to hold the wriggling bodies.

"I-pin sensed something scary," I-pin said with a trembling voice.

"Lambo-san wasn't scared," Lambo said. "Lambo-san just came to see if Tsuna was scared."

"Lambo…"

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who felt that," Bianchi said as she entered followed by Fūta.

"What was that, Tsuna-nii?" The Ranking Prince asked with worry.

"I don't know," was all Tsuna could say as he tried to comfort the frightened toddlers.

_Just what is going on?_ Tsuna wondered.

* * *

><p>"Jewel Seed Seal!" The formless mass wiggled in vain to remove the restraints that had caught it but to no avail as the number I appeared on its forehead. With a sudden burst of energy, the mass exploded, sending once condensed energy out into the town, leaving in its place a blue, diamond-shaped jewel.<p>

"Good job you guys," Alisa cheered as she reached her three friends who, besides a couple scrapes here and there, were in fine condition.

"Thanks," Nanoha sighed, glad it was finally over. Even after all these years, the adrenaline never ceased to make Nanoha weary.

"Will you do the honors, Fate-chan," Hayate said. "You managed to seal it after all."

"Sure," Fate said.

"Umm…guys," Suzuka's voice captured everyone's attention. "Is it suppose to do that?"

The Jewel Seed was blinking rapidly, as if fighting its sealed condition. Before five pairs of wide eyes, cracks appeared over the blue gem and shattered into several pieces.

Silence befell the group, each not understanding what just had happened.

It was Alisa who spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: *building an underground bunker*<strong>

**Reinforce Zwei: What's wrong with Little Bookwyrm?**

**Reborn: Apparently she was threatened with Hibari if she didn't continue to update.**

**Reinforce Zwei: But she finished this chapter right? So she shouldn't have to worry for a while right?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *loading several guns* It depends on what a person considers "awhile", Rein-chan.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Oh…**

**Little Bookwyrm: Anyway, I'm happy that people are reading my work, though I know I'm neglecting my other stories, but I'll have them updated as soon as I can. I just don't want to be "Befriended" by Nanoha-chan or "Bitten to death" by Hibari-san.**

**Reborn: Would you like me to help?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *glares* The last time you offered help, you nearly threatened people to review in fear of being shot at!**

**Reborn: I'm just doing my job.**

**Reinforce Zwei: I still can't believe Fate-chan did that.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Believe it or not, Rein-chan, Fate-chan is very strong-willed like the others, but she hides it behind a shy front.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Is Suzuka-chan like that too?**

**Little Bookwyrm: In a way, though she acts more aloof than shy.**

**Reborn: They'll make good additions to Tsuna's family.**

**Reinforce Zwei: *sweat drop* He's still going on about that?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *sigh* Yes…**

**Reinforce Zwei: What was up with that Jewel Seed anyway? Why did it shatter?**

**Little Bookwyrm: All will be explained in due time. Up next is what everyone has been waiting for: The Varia Arrive! Let's just hope everyone can survive.**

**Reborn: Of course they will.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Was I asking you? Read and review everyone and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reborn: Now what's the problem?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Dressed in bulletproof clothing* Just watching out for your Dying Will Bullet, that's all.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Another threat?**

**Little Bookwyrm: A very indirect one.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Still, over two-hundred hits! People love your story.**

**Little Bookwyrm: That makes me feel a little better. I also want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and, thanks for your patience, here is Chapter Four!**

**Reborn: So, the Varia finally arrive, huh?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Yes, and it ain't going to be pretty.**

**Reborn: *Smirk***

**Reinforce: I've started to hate seeing that smirk.**

**Little Bookwyrm: You and me both.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Varia Arrive and the Vongola Half Rings<p>

_Clash!_ The sound of metal striking metal rang through the nighttime sky of Namimori. Two figures jumped from roof to roof, exchanging blows that created sparks, the only indication of their position. Before long, they reached a building and the smaller of the two managed to jump to safety.

"VOOOIII!" a tall man dressed in a black and red uniform and long white hair with a sword strapped to his left hand. "Why'd you come to Japan? If you don't spit it, I'll cut you into three, dammit!"

"I have no need to answer thee," a young boy with a metal boomerang in his hand and a bright blue flame burning on his forehead.

The man leaped at the boy and a huge explosion raced across the roof. The boy was thrown and managed to save himself by clutching onto the side of the roof.

"VOOII! You're weak," the swordsman sneered.

The boy didn't answer as he noticed a piece of paper fluttering down beside him.

_I cannot lose,_ he thought, clutching the paper to show a picture of a young boy with brown, gravity-defying hair and a big smile, i_n a place like this._

* * *

><p>"Ah, what a great day for some croquet," Vita sighed with joy as she stretched her arms—one holding her mallet and the other a bag of bright colored croquet balls in a mesh bag—while walking down the street.<p>

"Good thing today was only a review day," Hayate said in agreement, carrying her own mallet.

The two had managed to get away—or more like sneak away with Signum's permission—from the others earlier that morning to go play some croquet. They had gone to the nearby park and spent the last few hours playing several games of the supposed-to-be-no-stress game. Vita had been a hard player, almost sending her ball flying a couple times, but Hayate had managed to win a game or two.

Now, they were heading to the mall for a drink before heading home to catch up on their studies.

"How's your school, Vita-chan?" Hayate asked. "You don't really talk about it."

"Do you _really_ want to hear about a bunch of brats who don't know when to stop jabbering about useless stuff?" the red head asked with a snarl.

Hayate smiled softly. "I suppose not…"

It had been really hard for the not-so-young knight to adjust to her school; Vita didn't really talk about it in hopes not to upset Hayate but, from the times that she came home with a few scratches and a note from a teacher, it was pretty rough.

"Oi, Hayate," Vita said then.

"What is it, Vita-chan?"

"Has Lindy-san heard anything about those fake Jewel Seeds yet?" Vita asked, referring to the conversation a few nights ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean both were fakes?" Alisa and Vita shouted at the retired TSAB Admiral.<em>

_Lindy pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just like I said, Alisa-chan, Vita-chan. The two Jewel Seeds that I had you go investigate were nothing more than copies."_

"_It sure fooled us, though," Nanoha said with a puzzled look. "It even acted like Jewel Seeds up until we sealed it."_

"_But how are there copies of Jewel Seeds?" Shamal asked. "Surely the Jewel Seeds haven't learned to replicate themselves?"_

_Lindy sighed. "You have to remember that the Jewel Seeds are ancient technology with more secrets than we can expect. Though there is the possibility that someone else is making copies."_

"_For what purpose then?" Signum asked._

_The retired Admiral only shrugged. "For now, we'll keep an eye out for both copies and real ones. I'll send the fragments to the _Asura_ to have it analyzed. I don't want a pandemic, so I'll keep it tight on who I tell this development to."_

"_So that means there might be an enemy about?" Suzuka asked._

"_That's a little scary," Hayate said._

"_Don't worry, Hayate," Vita said confidently. "I'll make sure no one hurts you."_

"_Count us in too," Alisa said, indicating the four other school girls standing alongside the Mistress of the Night Sky._

_Hayate smiled. "Thanks guys."_

"_By the way," Lindy said, turning to Alisa and Suzuka who stiffened at the smile she was giving them. "We'll be increasing your training load from here on out since we can't be around you all the time."_

"_No!"_

* * *

><p>"Nothing so far, Vita-chan," Hayate said with a small smile. "Chrono-kun is having his subordinates study the fragments, but they haven't found anything to link them to an individual or an organization."<p>

The Iron Hammer Knight huffed in anger; she didn't like being kept in the dark—years of having her memory continually erased by the corrupt Book of Darkness tend to do that—and she really wished that whatever was going on would show its ugly head so she could smash it with Graf Eisen for making Hayate worry.

A thought then came to Vita, something that might cheer up Hayate a bit. "Oi, what happened to Aliska and Suzusa? I didn't see them this morning."

"You need to work on remember people's names, Vita-chan," Hayate said with a laugh.

"About Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan…" Hayate let out a nervous giggle; Alisa and Suzuka hadn't been so lucky to escape Lindy-san's training regiment today. If she remembered correctly, the retired admiral had said something about increasing the number of training drones, and Hayate was glad that she really wasn't made for combat with her magic.

Vita smirked. "If they can handle that woman's training, I doubt they can't handle anything."

"That's very nice of you, Vita…" Hayate suddenly halted in her walk.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Hayate?"

"I think something's happening," Hayate said softly. "Like a storm is brewing."

An explosion was suddenly heard in the not so far off distance, followed by two more and a trio of smoke towers rose above the tree line.

"What's that?" Vita asked. "A Jewel Seed?"

"I don't know, Vita-chan," Hayate said. "It's near the mall. Let's go!"

"Wait for me, Hayate!"

* * *

><p>It was suppose to be a normal get together for Tsuna; a chance for him to relax and not worry about his crazy family. He had just found out this morning that his father, who vanished two years ago, was suddenly coming home with no previous word. His mother had been busily—and happily—cooking up a feast that morning even though she had no idea when he returned home.<p>

Tsuna wondered how he had ended up with such a brainless mother at times.

When Tsuna had voiced his concerns to Gokudera and Yamamoto later that morning on the way to school, it had been decided to go with Yamamoto's suggestion to go and hang out as—per Gokudera's judgment—it was Sunday all around the world and with it only being a review day, there was a reason to go and relax.

As it turned out, it really was a good day say for a few mishaps with Lambo being Lambo, and mostly with Tsuna apologizing to a few shop keepers in front of Kyoko—who had been invited along with Fūta, Reborn, Haru, Lambo and I-pin.

Yet, like everything, everything good must come to an end and in Tsuna's case, it started off with an explosion and hardly a second later a boy came flying through the air and landing on him. The next shock came from the one pursuing the boy, a man dressed in a black uniform of some sorts with a sword attached to his left hand, threatening anyone who got in his way and proceeded to send shockwave after shockwave toward the group with said weapon, kicking up a dust cloud as he did.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-dono," the boy grunted. "I have finally found thee, and yet I brought danger to thee."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked before he saw the bright blue flame on the boy's head. _A Dying Will Flame?_

"Quickly, come with me," the boy grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and took off in a run, ignoring the calls of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far before the swordsman managed to stop them and, upon trying to attack Tsuna, sent the boy flying into a nearby window. The man had then threatened Tsuna before being sidetracked by Gokudera's dynamite.

Yamamoto—most likely thanks to Reborn—tried to take him on with the sword, but was easily outmatched and Gokudera was sent flying before getting any more dynamite flying himself. Tsuna hadn't fared any better, even with being shot by the Dying Will Bullet, and was quickly thrown aside as the flame subsided.

Thankfully, the boy had managed to create a smoke screen with some sort of bladed boomerang and successfully pull Tsuna into an alley.

"My name is Basil," the boy said through strained huffs. "The Master asked that I deliver these to thee."

"Wha? For me?" Tsuna asked in shock. "But wait, who's the 'Master'?"

Basil withdrew a box from his jacket and presented it to Tsuna. "It's this." He opened the box, showing seven silver rings.

"What are these?" Tsuna asked, staring in awe.

"Reborn-san knows what these are," Basil explained.

"What! You know Reborn?"

"Please," Basil said, thrusting the box into Tsuna's hands. "Take this and flee. Reborn cannot fight due to a reason."

"Wait! Even if you say that," Tsuna began before he was interrupted by a scream.

"VOI!" The swordsman sneered, his sword arm poised to attack. "So that's what it is? If it's this big of an incident, I can't let it go. After I slice you up, I'll take that back with me!"

"Curses!" Basil muttered.

"Hiiee! What's going on?" Tsuna asked, clutching the box tightly.

"This is bad," Reborn said with worry, wearing a shrub plant costume.

"Now then," the swordsman said, standing a few feet away from the two boys. "Before you hand that over, how many pieces do you want me to cut you in?"

"Don't give it to him, Sawada-dono," Basil said loudly.

"Eh?" Tsuna shouted. "Wait, what? What's going on!"

"You're the same as ever, Superbi Squalo," a calm voice said then.

_This voice is..?_ Tsuna thought with realization.

"Isn't it embarrassing to be rough on kids?" a familiar Cavallone said, whip at the ready with two bodyguards behind him.

"Di-Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed with joy.

"The Bucking Bronco?" The swordsman—now identified as Squalo—growled.

"If you don't stop this distasteful game of yours," Dino said seriously, "then I'll be your opponent."

_This Japanese brat has such connections?_ Squalo thought before glaring at Dino._ Bucking Bronco Dino. If I were to go against him, it wouldn't be easy._

"VOI! Bucking Bronco!" Squalo shouted. "I have no problem with killing you right now, but if word got out that I picked a fight with an Allied Famiglia, the higher ups would start nagging me. So I'll go…NOT QUIETLY!" He seized Tsuna by the hair and hoisted him off the ground.

"Gya!" Tsuna yelped from the pain and grabbed the offending hand.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil shouted.

"Let him go!" Dino shouted, preparing to release his whip when something bright red flew past him and struck Squalo in the back of the head.

"VOI!" Squalo shouted, dropping Tsuna. "Who did tha—?" He never finished as, the moment he turned around, something yellow struck him straight in the face. "VOI!"

Tsuna stared as the object dropped to the floor and rolled to him; it was a croquet ball.

"Honestly, can't you be any louder?" a voice said from behind Dino.

Looking past the Cavallone, Tsuna saw Hayate and Vita standing a good few yards off. Both girls wore serious looks, though Vita's was smugger in appearance. Also, in one of the smaller girl's hand was a croquet mallet and in the other a green croquet ball that she tossed casually into the air; it wasn't hard to find out who throw the first two shots.

"Hayate-chan! Vita-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. _What are they doing here?_

From where he stood, Reborn watched with interest; perhaps he'd get to see what these two were capable of. From what had just occurred, it seemed that little Vita was very skilled with that mallet.

"VOOII! More outsiders!" Squalo shouted, holding his offended nose with his right hand.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" Vita shouted, tossing the ball into the air and, with evident skill, swung the mallet to send the ball flying. Squalo barely dodged it— the ball missing Tsuna's head by two inches—and flew right into the glass window, shattering it into several pieces.

_S-Scary…_ Was all Tsuna could think.

"Voi! You want to get sliced to pieces, brat!"

Vita smirked. "You're on, Blondie."

"Umm, Vita-chan," Hayate said with a nervous smile. "I think that's silver."

"Please stop," Basil shouted. "He isn't someone you can fight! Run!"

Vita scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm not one to run from a fight."

"Those notes from the teachers are sure testaments of that," Hayate mumbled, though the red-head didn't seem to hear.

Squalo smirked. "Good answer. I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces, you little brat!"

_Tick!_ If possible, it seemed that the air around Vita darkened that Hayate had to step to the side to avoid the aura.

"What was that?" Vita said in a not so sweet voice. "I didn't hear you."

_Even more scary!_ Tsuna thought. Who'd have thought that such a small being could possess such a frightening aura.

…Oh right. There was Reborn.

"You heard me!" Squalo said, clearly unaware of the change of atmosphere. "Or are you deaf, you little—?"

"ARGH!" Vita shouted and, with speed far too fast to be normal, dashed at Squalo and swung the mallet at the swordsman's head. Squalo dodged to the side and brought up his sword as Vita swung the mallet down at him. Wood met the side of metal and, thankfully, didn't break and Vita continued in her pursuit to smash the man's head.

"You okay, Tsuna-kun?" Hayate asked, running over to Tsuna.

"Ah…hai…" Tsuna said. Just his luck; Hayate-chan just _had _to see him in his underwear. Curse those Dying Will Bullets.

"Vita-chan!" Hayate shouted, turning to the girl swing the mallet around. "Stop! You'll kill him!"

_Shouldn't she be worried about Vita-chan being killed?_ Tsuna wondered.

"Forget killing! I'll obliterate him!" the furious red-head shouted, coming close to landing a hit on the evading swordsman. "Stop moving and I'll make this painless!"

"Oi, Tsuna," Dino called over the frozen teen. "Who's the kid?"

"Who you calling a 'kid'?" Vita shouted. "Just you wait! Once I'm finished here, I'll gladly take you on too!"

"VOI! Like you'll get the chance," Squalo shouted. With a swing of his sword, the head of the mallet was severed from the pole and a kick was delivered to Vita's stomach.

Sent flying, Vita landed on top of Tsuna, kicking up a dust cloud and causing the brunette to release the box he had been holding, sending it flying into the air. Squalo easily caught it and smirked at the group.

"I'll be taking these with me!" He shouted.

"The Vongola Rings!" Basil shouted in shock.

_Vongola Rings? _Tsuna wondered. _This has to do with the mafia?_

"See ya!" Squalo shouted, jumping up to the roofs of buildings.

"Wa-Wait!" Basil grunted before collapsing on the ground in evident pain.

"Hey, don't move around so much!" Tsuna exclaimed as Vita got off him.

"It's too dangerous to chase after him."

"Reborn! Where have you been hiding all this time?" Tsuna demanded of the hitman. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Cause I'm unable to."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

Hayate and Vita watched intently.

"That guy is a member of the Vongola Family," Reborn simply said.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked grabbing his hair. "Someone from the Vongola was trying to kill me?'

_Vongola?_ Hayate thought with puzzlement. _What's the Vongola?_

* * *

><p>After Reborn dragged Tsuna away from the sight after telling Gokudera and Yamamoto off for their inability to protect Tsuna, the boy was led to a secret hospital along with Hayate and Vita to have the younger girl's wounds looked at along with Basil's.<p>

"How is he, Romario?" Dino asked his subordinate.

"He's life isn't in any danger," Romario said as everyone looked at the sleeping boy in the hospital bed with an IV drip. "He was trained well. His wounds aren't very serious."

"Umm…Who is he?" Tsuna asked. "Is he Vongola?"

"No," Dino said, "he's not a part of Vongola. But I can tell you he's on your side."

"What! The Vongola is my enemy and the one who isn't is my ally?" Tsuna asked in shock. "I-I mean, I don't need any enemies or allies."

"Too late for that Tsuna," Dino said.

"Especially since the Rings are on the move," Reborn added.

"Rings? He said something about that," Tsuna said, looking at Basil.

"Oi," Vita exclaimed from the next bed over. "Care to tell me what that was all about? What in the world is a Vongalo and what is so important about some rings?"

"It's 'Vongola', Vita-chan," Hayate said with a nervous laugh. "It means 'clam' in Italian."

"What do clams have to do with a couple of rings?"

"Actually," Dino began. "Vongola is the name of the most powerful Mafia family in the world."

One blink. Two blinks. Three blinks.

"WHAT!" the two girls exclaimed.

"_What's mafia, Hayate?"_ Vita asked telepathically.

"_Remind me to rent the Godfather Series for you,"_ Hayate replied back.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted. "Don't bring them into this?"

"Too late, Tsuna," Reborn said. "They are known to Squalo and, unless we tell them, they could end up in danger in the future."

"The only one in future danger is that blasted okama when I get my hands on him," Vita growled.

"Anyway," Reborn said, turning to Tsuna, "the official name of the rings is the 'Vongola Half Rings'. They're a treasure of the Vongola and were supposed to remain hidden in a secret location for another three years."

"Are they that expensive?" Tsuna asked.

"No wonder that guy wanted to steal them," Hayate said.

"There is no price tag to put on them," Reborn explained, "but that's not all. There is no knowledge about how much blood was shed for those rings. It's something quite historical."

"Are you serious?" Tsuna asked in fear.

_Seems almost like the Book of Darkness,_ Hayate decided.

"Why would that kid have something so sought after?" Vita asked.

Tsuna sighed with relief. "Thank goodness that guy took them."

Dino laughed nervously. "Actually, Tsuna…"

"Hai?"

Dino pulled something out of his jacket. "I have them right here."

Reborn stared.

Tsuna blinked a few times. "EEEHHH? But weren't they stolen?"

"Those were fakes," Dino explained. "I was asked by a certain someone to deliver these to you."

_To Tsuna-kun?_ Hayate wondered. _Just what is going on here?_

"Why give these horrific rings to me?" Tsuna asked, though secretly he had a good idea of the reason.

"Because you're Vongola's—" Dino began.

"STOP!" Tsuna shouted, waving his hands frantically. "STOP! STOP! I have to go home and study for the test tomorrow!" Without another word, the brunette bolted out the door, leaving the others in silence.

"Does he really think he can get away?" Dino asked in shock at the boy's attempts to evade his fate.

"So Basil was a decoy, huh?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Dino said. "I doubt he didn't know either. I don't know why _he_ didn't just give them directly to Tsuna. He came with me to Japan you know."

"I see," Reborn said. "So _he_ came…"

"Umm, excuse me," Hayate said, gaining the men's attention.

"Can you please explain what in the world is going on and why Tsuna-kun is connected to the mafia?"

* * *

><p>"You're joking!" Arf shouted at the dinner table.<p>

"I'm not," Hayate said as she dished another mouthful of food into her mouth. "Tsuna-kun is the tenth generation heir to a mafia family named Vongola."

It was late evening when Hayate and Vita had gotten home after spending a few hours getting all they could from Dino and Reborn. To say that they were shocked was a bit of an understatement; they were completely bewildered.

How could a seemingly kind, pacifist young boy be the heir of the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy, possibly the entire world? That was a bit over the top of believable.

"And I thought magic was crazy at first," Nanoha said.

"So then," Fate began. "When Reborn-kun asked us to join Tsuna's Family…"

"He wasn't joking," Alisa sighed. "What did you tell him, Hayate-chan."

Hayate smiled. "I told him that we are too busy to do any joining."

"So Reborn-kun isn't just a regular baby, then?" Rein asked.

"Apparently not," Signum said. "Of course, now that we know about this, how should we proceed?"

"Tsuna thinks that only Vita-chan and I know," Hayate said. "I think its best that we keep it that way."

"Good idea, Hayate-chan," Shamal said. "I'm sure it will be less stressful for Tsuna-kun and for us."

Just then, a small energy burst passed through the room.

Vita grinned. "Looks like another one decided to show up."

"Let's just hope it's the real deal this time," Alisa grumbled.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan," Lindy said with a smile. "If you please…"

"Leave it to us, Lindy-san," Nanoha said, standing up. "Let's go!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't have felt more down than he did right now. After fleeing from Dino and Reborn, he had come home to discover that his loser dad had come home while he was out. Not only that, the idiot had given Fūta, Lambo, and I-pin sake without caring if they were children.<p>

He was so depressed that he didn't notice Reborn walking past him as Tsuna walked up the stairs to his room.

Reborn silently walked over the Iemitsu, who was currently out cold dressed in his underwear.

"Giving your son the Vongola Rings," he said, "means that something is going on in Italy, isn't there."

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: Done! Finally, hopefully the threats will cease for a bit.<strong>

**Reborn: I could just get rid of them if you wish.**

**Little Bookwyrm: No thanks!**

**Reinforce Zwei: Oooh, this is getting so exciting! The story is getting intense! I wonder what Hayate-chan and the other will do about the Jewel Seeds and Tsuna's mafia business.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Hopefully they can stay quiet on this for a while.**

**Reborn: Not if I have anything to say about it.**

**Little Bookwyrm and Reinforce Zwei: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Bookwyrm: *Stares at number of hits* Twitch…Twitch…Holy Cow! Over a thousand hits! That's amazing!**

**Reinforce Zwei: Good job!**

**Reborn: Not bad. **

**Little Bookwyrm: Thanks you two. Now hopefully I won't have any Guardian Beast snapping at me.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Zafira wouldn't do that.**

**Reborn: If she had a steak maybe.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Heh…Now, from what the reviews I've been getting, it seems that people want TYL Tsuna to go up against Striker's Nanoha. Now I have a question to all of my readers: Should I pursue the story into the Future Arc after the hunt for the Jewel Seeds is complete? I'll put up a poll in my profile, so make sure to vote.**

**Reinforce Zwei: The more people who vote the better the results will be.**

**Reborn: Otherwise…**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't finish that sentence!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Home Tutors and Magic Training Part One<p>

Morning hadn't come kindly to Tsuna. First, his loser of a father had burst through his door at three in the morning, asking if Tsuna wanted to go 'catch breakfast' or something of the like. Later, he had awoken to see Lambo being tossed up right to his window and, in a horrible way to get him out of bed, Iemitsu had _pretended_ to accidently not catch Lambo.

Now, Tsuna was standing on the porch, watching the youngsters help Nana with the laundry while Iemitsu was sitting next to him trying to start up a conversation. The next thing Tsuna knew, his father had slapped him on the back, causing a chain around his neck to come out from beneath his shirt that wasn't there before with a very familiar trinket hanging from it.

"THIS IS THE HORRIFIC VONGOLA RING!" he shrieked in horror.

"Eh, are you having problems, Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked with a smile. "Tell me about them."

"I don't have time for that!" Tsuna exclaimed, darting back into the house and missing the concerned look on his father's face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, swinging his door open with a bang. "You're the one who put this on me, didn't you?"

The small hitman looked up from his small chair on the floor and the cup of espresso in his hand. "I didn't."

"Don't lie! Who else would it be but you?"

"He hasn't told you anything yet?" Reborn asked with confusion; just what was that guy waiting for? An invitation?

"_He?_" Tsuna asked confused as well, though his was more evident. "Anyway, don't involve me with this kind of thing!"

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "You're already involved."

"Eh?"

"That ring," Reborn said, "is proof that you are a candidate for the Vongola Boss."

"Wh-What?" Tsuna exclaimed. "So as long as I have this ring, I'm in the mafia?"

"Pretty much."

Tsuna grasped his head in panic. "No! Please say this some kind of joke!"

"I thought that it was too soon for you to receive the ring, but something urgent has come up," Reborn said.

"Something urgent?"

"The ring is the identity of the rightful successor," Reborn explained, "the holder of immense power and because of that, malicious people will be after it."

"You mean,,,like that guy from yesterday?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah. The one that you encountered yesterday is Superbi Squalo," Reborn said. "He's a member of the Varia, the Vongola's most powerful assassination squad."

"Most powerful?"

"They're a group who work in the shadows and rarely are out in the open," the hitman continued. "But one day, they got out of control and that was when that man appeared…"

"Ah…" Tsuna started. "Hey, wait a minute! What will happen when they realize the ones that swords guy took were fakes?"

"They'll most likely come for the real ones," Reborn said with no evident concern. "You'll have at most ten days before they do."

"That's not long enough!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Are you going to waste the time given to you by Basil?" Reborn asked with rare seriousness. "For the next ten days, you'll be training for the next ten days to take on the Varia! Protect the ring that is the undeniable proof of the next Boss, and you _will_ be the next Vongola Boss."

"I don't have time for this," Tsuna said, changing into his uniform. "As long as I have this with me, I won't have any lives to survive. I'm going to return this to Dino-san."

"Oh, Tsuna," Iemitsu called from his place beside the clothes rack as Tsuna departed out of the house. "Feel free to tell me about your problems, okay?"

"Ah! It's okay!" Tsuna said quickly, not feeling any point in talking to his dad about the mafia.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu watched Tsuna depart down the street with an amused look on his face. "Look at him, my friend. That's my boy; he's gotten so big now."<p>

"I know," Reborn said from the top of the wall. "I've been looking after him for a year and a half. When are you going to tell him about you?"

Iemitsu sighed. "Everything worked out, so I don't see a reason to hurry." With that, the man walked toward the house, calling to Nana to prepare breakfast with Reborn looking on.

* * *

><p>"What a mess," Tsuna said to himself as he ran down the street to the building Dino had brought Basil to. "First my loser dad comes home and now a weird ring gets sent to me. It's a double wreck!"<p>

Coming upon the building, Tsuna slowly opened the door. "Dino-san, are you here?"

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice came.

"Jūdaime! Good morning!" Gokudera said happily.

"You guys!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Ah, sorry about yesterday, even though you tried to save me."

"Ah…Don't worry about it," Gokudera said while Yamamoto remained silent.

"That aside, Tsuna," the baseball player said. "Something strange is going on."

"That's right," Gokudera said and the two fished something metal out of their pockets.

"I found this in my mailbox today," Yamamoto said, holding up a ring.

"And we figured this had something to do that guy form yesterday," Gokudera added, holding up a ring himself. "The Bucking Bronco told us about this place."

"AHHH!" Tsuna screamed. "Those rings!"

"Oh? You know what these are about, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"They're dangerous!" Tsuna shouted. "As long as you have those, you'll be targeted."

"You have one too, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked.

"But why?" Tsuna asked. "Why do you guys have one as well?"

"Because they were chosen," Reborn's voice came from behind.

"Reborn! And Dino-san!"

The hitman then went on to explain that within the Vongola family there were seven core members—the Boss and Six Guardians—and each had his own ring that resembled an element of the sky. After explaining the roles of the guardians and the name of the rings that the three present had, Reborn started to explain that the rings were incomplete when Tsuna begged him to stop, saying he didn't need it.

Yamamoto then said that, as he played baseball, he couldn't keep the ring. Thinking he gained an ally, Tsuna then mentioned the swordsman and the two before him became silent.

"Ten days, huh?" Yamamoto said, clasping the ring firmly in his hand. "I'll make sure to get strong by then!"

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"Me too!" Gokudera exclaimed with confidence. "Just wait Jūdaime, I'll train so that I will be worthy of this ring!"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the two quickly left the scene.

"Good job, Tsuna," Dino said as Tsuna looked on in horror. "Looks like Gokudera and Yamamoto are up for some training."

"N-NO WAY!"

"The remaining four guardians need to be trained in ten days or they won't stand a chance against the Varia," Reborn said.

"Wait! Besides, who are the other four?" Tsuna said.

"They're people you know very well," Reborn said, changing costume as he spoke. "The one who carries the sun ring will appear shortly."

"Sun?...Wah!" Tsuna exclaimed upon seeing the costume that Reborn was wearing.

That could only mean…

"MASTER PAOPAO!" a familiar voice shouted and through the door burst in Ryohei Sasagawa. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'LL TRAIN ME?"

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan's big brother?"

"Oh, you're here, Sawada?" Ryohei said.

"Wait, Onii-san," Tsuna said. "Do you even know what is going on?"

"We're fighting an enemy, right?" Ryohei said. "Looks like the tension is high. I heard all about what happened yesterday, what will happen ten days later and the rings."

"Eh..?" _Does he actually understand?_

"BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT!" The boxer shouted.

"Then it's totally meaningless!" Tsuna shouted. "But why Onii-san? Kyoko-chan will be worried."

"He has an important role to play in the Family," Reborn, or Master Paopao, explained.

"Leave it entirely to me!" Ryohei said and, for a moment, it seemed that the room got brighter.

_He's the sun alright_, Tsuna thought nervously. _He's totally flashy!_

"By the way, Master Paopao," Ryohei turned to the disguised hitman. "I heard you called a childhood friend to train me."

"Childhood friend?" Tsuna asked.

"More like a fatal relationship," Reborn explained and, as he spoke, the pacifier around his neck began to glow.

"The Pacifier's glowing! That means…It's one of the Arcobaleno?" Tsuna shouted.

"It's been a while, kora!"

_This…This voice…_ Tsuna glanced up to see a familiar gun-wielding baby hanging from the talons of its seagull companion.

"Colonello!"

"You're looking good, kora!" Colonello said, landing a kick on Tsuna's cheek.

_Eek! Spartan training from the start._ "Why is Colonello here?"

"Reborn came crying to me, kora," Colonello said, slamming his head against Reborn's.

"I wasn't crying," Reborn said, returning the gesture. "We're short on time and I don't have time to train anyone. So I've assigned most their own home tutor."

"Home Tutor?"

"Where's the boxing fanatic that you told me about, kora?" Colonello asked.

"That's me!" Ryohei said.

The baby then prodded the boy with his gun. "Is he really that weak, kora?"

"Ah," Reborn said. "Out of the chosen seven, he is the weakest one."

Colonello laughed then, surprising Tsuna who had never heard the baby laugh once.

"Looks like you found me an interesting one," Colonello said. "If he can keep up with me, he can beat the other six, kora!"

"So how 'bout it?" he asked, presenting a headband similar to his own but with the number two instead. "Do you want to do it? It'll be a hellish training though, kora."

"Of course," Ryohei said, taking the headband. "I won't lose!"

"Then come along!"

"Alright!"

"Will…those two be alright?" Tsuna asked nervously as the two departed.

"Don't worry," Reborn said. "Colonello has trained over a thousand students and Ryohei interested him. If it turns out good, Ryohei will come back ten times stronger."

"Well," Dino said then. "I'm off as well."

"Eh? You are training someone too, Dino-san?"

"Yeah," Dino said. "I can't help you in the actual fight, so this is all I can do for you right now."

"No way! I was counting on you!" Tsuna shouted. "Ah…Are you training Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

Dino shook his head. "The one I got is a problem child."

"Besides," Reborn said. "Those two will most likely find their own perfect tutor."

_Perfect tutor?_

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Yamamoto called into the closed restaurant. "You home?"<p>

"Ah, what is it, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked as he was messily slicing some scallions. "Did you forget something? Your old man is having some trouble here."

"Hey Dad," Yamamoto said with slight uncertainty.

"Yes, what is it Takeshi?"

"Will you…teach me Kendo?"

Tsuyoshi looked at his son in shock.

* * *

><p>"Oh? Who is it?" Shamal said as he stepped out of the medical room of Namimori Middle. "It's you Hayato. Don't scare me like that."<p>

"I have a favor to ask," Gokudera said calmly.

"What is it? Need advice on love?" The perverted doctor asked. "Well first…"

"It's not like that!" Gokudera shouted before regaining his calm. "Will you take me on as your student?"

Shamal stared.

"I'll do anything," Gokudera said. "I don't need any money. Could you just train me a little bit each day?"

Instead of replying, the doctor started to walk away. "I've had enough of you. If that's all you wanted to talk about…"

"Go home."

* * *

><p>In the receptionist room, Hibari Kyoya sat on the couch looking at a file with a ring in his hand. He quickly turned to the door that slid open to show a blonde-haired man with another in a suit.<p>

"You're Hibari Kyoya, right?" the man said.

"…And you are…?"

"I'm like Tsuna's big brother," Dino explained. "I'm also an acquaintance of Reborn's. I've come to talk to you about the ring with the cloud symbol on it."

"The baby's?" Hibari became interested. "So you _must_ be strong."

The prefect stood up. "Talking about the ring is not my main concern, as long as I can bite you to death."

_Such a problem child indeed,_ Dino thought smugly.

"That's fine," he said, pulling out his whip. "It'll make things go faster."

Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Hibari-san has a ring too?" Tsuna asked as he and Reborn were walking home. "That guy hates grouping together with people! There's no way that he'd join!"<p>

"Which is why he is perfect for the Ring of the Cloud," Reborn said. "Leave the rest to Dino."

"Will those two be alright…in all ways?"

"You don't have time to worry about them," Reborn said. "At your level, you don't stand a chance against the Varia. You'll have to train vigorously if you want to stand a chance."

"I'm not satisfied one bit!"

"Look, Leon made a lot for you," Reborn said, taking out two guns and had two belts full of bullets strapped across his body.

Tsuna started to back away. "Don't tell me…Those are all Dying Will Bullets?"

"Yep," Reborn said. "Let's start the first part of the training."

"W-Wait!"

"Just die," Reborn said, pulling the trigger.

"REBORN!" Tsuna growled loudly, being taken over by the bullet. "TRAIN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

As his student ran off at impossible speed, Reborn commented that if Tsuna would to lose, not only would he lose the position as the successor, but he and all of his friends would be killed.

* * *

><p>"EH?" Alisa shouted as she stared at the pink-haired woman before her and Suzuka. "You want to train us?"<p>

It was after school and the trio were now in the forest outside of Namimori; the pair had been expecting to deal with Lindy's Spartan-themed training and had been surprised when Signum had appeared instead.

Signum nodded. "Lindy-san is heading to the _Asura_ to speak with Chrono-san, so she asked me to fill in for her today."

Alisa cringed; not that Signum was as bad as Lindy—she was actually a lot less—but she was a who-knew-how-old knight from an ancient civilization for crying out loud!

"Guess we don't have much of a choice," Alisa sighed.

Signum's lips twitched slightly in a smile before returning to a frown not that the two who were currently cursing their luck, mostly Alisa, to notice. Her thoughts then turned to what she and Lindy had discussed the previous night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Signum-san, may I speak to you for a minute?" Lindy asked as the Sword Knight turned to join her comrades in sleep.<em>

"_What is it, Lindy-san?" Signum asked stoically._

"_Could you train Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan tomorrow?" Lindy asked with a little concern. "I'm heading to the _Asura_ to receive the report on those fragments and I won't be back in time to do anything with them."_

_Signum raised an eyebrow; it was rare for the powerful admiral and mage to be worried about two not-really training mages. "Is there something concerning you about them?"_

_Lindy sighed. "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I? Yes, something is troubling me about them, especially Alisa-chan."_

"_How so?"_

"_During their last examination, something seemed off about Alisa's core," Lindy explained. "The examiner can't find anything wrong physically, but it seems that Alisa's magic is taking on a different form and is affecting Suzuka in the process. From what can be determined, this has been going on for a good amount of years."_

_Signum's eyebrows raised even more. "Is that even possible?"_

_Lindy shrugged. "I've never heard anything like it myself, but there seems to be no need for concern at the moment. For now, I want the pair to continue their training as usual."_

"_If I may ask, Lindy-san," Signum said after a moment. "Why are those two training when they aren't even official TSAB members like Nanoha-can, Fate-san and Mistress Hayate?"_

_Lindy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know myself. Truth is they are the ones that came to me and asked me to train them."_

_The knight's eyebrows raised a little; then why were the two always complaining about Lindy's training methods?_

"_If you want any details," the mage said, "you'll have to ask them. So, can I count on you for tomorrow?"_

* * *

><p>While Signum doubted that she was tutor material, she had agreed to the retired Admiral's request, mostly out of curiosity on the two standing before her. "Before we begin," Signum said, gaining the pair's attention. "I want you two to clarify something for me."<p>

"Yes?" Suzuka asked.

"Why are you training in magic, yet you have no interest in joining the TSAB?" Signum asked.

Alisa and Suzuka looked at each other nervously.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk—" Signum began.

"We don't mind," Suzuka said. "It's just…"

"You see, um," Alisa laughed nervously. "After the Book of Darkness, we made a promise."

"A promise?"

Suzuka nodded. "We promised that, the next time we were in danger, the others wouldn't have to come rescue us."

While she hadn't been present at the event, Signum remembered Nanoha asking about their safety after the destruction of the Book of Darkness's core. According to those who had been there, the two had somehow penetrated the barrier set up around the area, a testament of their latent power.

"Sure we whine about Lindy-san's training methods," Alisa added, "but we don't want to be a burden to everyone."

"Besides," Suzuka said with a smile. "If the rest of the world becomes aware of TSAB, in the future, surely it would be a good idea if there are a few who know and can help others accept it?"

Signum felt a smile tug at her lips; these two were very noble in nature.

"Very well then," she said. "We can begin training."

The two trainees tensed, ready for whatever the Sword Knight threw at them.

They didn't expect what happened next.

"We'll be meditating today," Signum said, taking a seat on the ground.

Two pairs of eyes stared.

"Huh?" Alisa asked, confused.

"You two have plenty enough stamina from what Lindy-san has told me," Signum said. "If you want to be able to use magic, you need to be able to summon your magic naturally and control it. Meditating will help with that part."

While that was the main reason for this, Signum wanted to see for herself what exactly was different about Alisa that caused slight worry from Harloawn-san. While her memory was limited, perhaps she might recognize something from it.

Alisa and Suzuka looked at each other and, with a shrug from the former, sat down on the ground in front of the knight.

"Alright, let's begin."

* * *

><p>"Is there anything that you can tell me?" Lindy asked from her seat at a massive table that was vacant except for herself, Chrono and Amy.<p>

Chrono sighed. "Sorry Mother, but those fragments that you sent up do not want to reveal anything to us. But I can tell you that they weren't made by other mages."

"Then what made them?" Lindy asked, taking a drink from the coffee that Amy had brought in.

"From what we have gathered, the Jewel Seeds have entered a Defense Program of some sort, creating fakes to ensure their safety." Chrono explained.

"But why now?" the former Admiral asked. "They didn't do it five or so years ago when they started acting up. Why wait till now?"

"Amy has a theory," Chrono turned his attention to the other woman.

"Well," Amy started nervously. "I was just thinking that, because nine were lost in that dimensional drift that Precia Tesstarossa caused, the remaining twelve doesn't want the same thing happening to them."

Lindy stared. "Are you saying that the Jewel Seeds have become sentient?" That was seemingly impossible; they weren't even Intelligent Devices for crying out loud!

"Not in all sense," Amy said quickly. "Just enough to know that they could be in danger and have created a program to fit the situation; besides, if I was in danger, I wouldn't reveal my position no matter what was going on."

Lindy nodded; it did make a little sense. Just a little.

"We'll continue the experiments and let you know first if something comes up," Chrono said in hopes to assure his mother. "You just worry about helping the others find the real ones."

Lindy smiled at her son; he was so much like his father.

"Thank you, Chrono-kun."

* * *

><p>The next thing Tsuna knew as the effects of the bullet wore off, he found himself on the side of a massive cliff. While trying desperately not to fall, part of the earthy wall came off and sent the boy falling into the river below. Thankfully, the river was deep enough for Tsuna to not be seriously injured.<p>

"You still have a hundred meters to go," Reborn said once Tsuna landed on the bank, currently dressed in a gentleman suit. "If this goes on, you won't be able to fight the Varia."

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted. "I said I have no intention to fight them!"

"The fake rings should have made it to the Varia by now," Reborn continued on. "The dice have already been cast, Tsuna. Even if you don't want to, you won't be able to avoid a fight with the Varia."

After Tsuna's outburst of fear of going up against someone like the swords guy from before, Reborn informed Tsuna that he needed to be able to climb the cliff in two days time for the minimum requirement of the training. He later explained that the 'insane' training as Tsuna called it was in fact used by the First Vongola Boss who's fighting style was similar to Tsuna's, and for that the training would be based around the First's training.

"This is only the beginning of the training," Reborn finished.

"I don't care about that," Tsuna said. "Besides, my body is crumbling from muscle pains. There's no way I can go on!"

"Then rest," Reborn said, whipping out a gun. "With your Dying Will."

_Bang!_

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted before falling flat on his back on the bank. "REST AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

"Very good," Reborn said as his pupil snored loudly. "The way you rest determines the best outcome of the training."

While unknown to the sleeping Tsuna, someone in the shadows was watching the pair with an approving grin. "He's trying to make Tsuna master _that_ technique, huh? It took the First half a year to perfect it though; if he was doing it at a normal pace, it would be impossible, but…"

* * *

><p>Fate sighed as she looked up at the sky; yesterday's fight had brought out yet another fake and there had been another one in the early morning that Signum and the others had went to investigate.<p>

If she didn't know any better, Fate was certain that the Seeds were toying with them.

Another sigh came out as Fate's thoughts turned to what Hayate and Vita had told them yesterday. She didn't have much knowledge of this world, but Hayate had promised to rent some sort of series that would explain exactly what 'mafia' was.

As she turned to leave the roof, three energy signatures wafted up through the door. Two she didn't recognize, but the third was unmistakably that of one Hibari Kyoya. Fate cursed her bad luck; she really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation right now.

Looking around, Fate scrambled up the ladder on the building opposite of the door just as it opened; maybe she could sneak past when they weren't looking. The first one out the door was Hibari, and following him was an older boy with wild blonde hair with tattoos on his arms and a much older man in a suit.

The blonde mage watched as Hibari and the boy took a stance a yard or so away from each other, the Prefect armed with his tonfas and the other…with a whip?

"On top of a school huh? How memorable," the blonde boy said with a calm smile. "I like it up here, you know?"

While Fate couldn't see Hibari's face, she could sense that he was wearing a bored expression. "Then I'll let you stay up here…On all fours."

Spinning a tonfa, Hibari rushed forward and attempted to strike Dino, who easily dodged the blow. Several more came his way and as one came from below, the Cavallone caught it with his whip, the edge just inches away from his face.

"You're pretty good for your age."

"What are you saying?" Hibari asked jaded. "I was going easy on you." Brining the other tonfa forward, Hibari forced Dino to step back with continuing strikes.

_He's…such a fearsome brat,_ Dino thought as one tonfa came to close to his face.

Romario, watching from the side, became surprised by the amused look on his boss's face.

_But that's why he is essential for Tsuna's family._ _I didn't want to stick my hand in, but…_ "Too bad," Dino sent his whip flying toward Hibari.

With no effort, Hibari sidestepped to avoid the whip. "You're too easy. Just die!" When Hibari stepped forward, he found himself unable to move forward; Dino smirked.

From her hiding place, Fate watched with amazement; the older boy had skillfully sent his whip around a pipe and the ladder to wrap around Hibari's arm.

"You're still a frog in the well," the boy said. "I'll not have you be satisfied at this level."

Hibari looked on silently.

"I'll have you become stronger, Kyoya."

_Stronger? For what?_ Fate wondered.

"No." Hibari spun around, taking the other boy by surprise, and appearing to strike with full force.

_He avoided a direct hit?_ Hibari thought.

_Now,_ Dino thought with a trickle of blood running down his face. _How should I tame this shrew?_ Dino's eyes then drifted upward and he smirked.

"Looks like we got a little audience."

Hibari looked up and made eye contact with a pair of deep red eyes.

Fate felt a large amount of sweat on the back of her head.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"Sushi, sushi! Yummy, yummy sushi!" Rein sang as she walked down the street. She had been craving some of Yamamoto's sushi and, after getting permission from Harloawn-san, headed straight to the shop.<p>

"I hope Yamamoto's in," she said with a smile. While she had been told that the shop had been closed for some refurbishment or something like that, perhaps she could ask Yamamoto or his dad to make some for her.

The unison device giggled at the hopeful thought. As she turned the corner, she was surprised to see the two men she was going to see walking out of the shop through a back door. There was a sudden tenseness in the air that drifted throughout the area.

Forgetting about what she originally came to do, Rein decided to follow them a bit, wondering why Tsuyoshi-san had such a stern face. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she darted behind a pole and released the spell that kept her appearance as a ten year old.

Flying above the tree line, Rein spotted the father and son pair heading to what looked like an dojo building. Once the two had gone inside, the Unison Device hovered down to the door and peered inside; it was dim with only natural light, but it was no trouble seeing in.

Words were being said—but they were too far in for it to be clear—and Rein nearly jumped when Yamamoto's father suddenly struck out at the boy, who was wearing protection while his father wasn't.

"That's right." Rein jumped slightly and looked to her left to see an older man with a yellow hard cap on watching the exchange. "Yamamoto Takeshi…What your sword lacks is that harsh spirit."

Rein glanced back at the boy who was struggling to fight on par with his father and, when looking back, she saw that the man had gone.

_Who was that man?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reinforce Zwei: Aww…It's over already?<strong>

**Little Bookwyrm: Only the first part. I don't want to write a twenty plus pages long chapter and bored the readers to death.**

**Reborn: How considerate of you.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Thank you. As a reminder, I will put up a new poll in my profile, so please vote everyone.**

**Reborn: I don't believe I need to repeat myself.**

**Reinforce Zwei:*mumble* You didn't even finish it.**

**Reborn: What was that?**

**Reinforce Zwei: NOTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Bookwyrm: Sorry for the long wait! Things got a little hectic at my place. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and voted.**

**Reinforce Zwei: On to the second part right?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Yep!**

**Reborn: About time.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Hey, I'm typing as fast as I can here! Besides, you don't have an adult life to worry about.**

**Reborn: Do you want me to get Yamamoto?**

**Reinforce Zwei: Why Yamamoto?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *sigh* Apparently, a reviewer decided to use Yamamoto as a threat. Well, it could be worse.**

**Reinforce Zwei: How so?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Well…It could be one of the Varia.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Good point, but…didn't you just give a suggestion?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Darn it! Don't say anything to anyone else and…Reborn? What are you doing?**

**Reborn: Nothing. *Holding Leon cell phone***

**Little Bookwyrm and Reinforce Zwei: REBORN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Home Tutors and Magic Training Part Two<p>

"Master," Ryohei said as he stared up at the sky. "Master Colonello."

"What is it, kora?" asked the Arcobaleno who was resting beside the boxer.

"We've been doing this for half of the day," Ryohei said, referring that the two had just been lying on their backs out in the middle of nowhere. "When is the training going to start?"

"The training has already started, kora," Colonello said. "It's training to stop training the body."

"WHAT?" Ryohei shouted, sitting up. "What are you saying? I can't get stronger this way!"

"Normally, yeah," Colonello said, not removing his eyes from the sky. "But in your case, you have enough power."

"Wha?" Ryohei stared at his tutor, wondering on how that was possible.

"What you need is something different," Colonello said. "Go back to sleep, kora."

"Uhh…okay," Ryohei, falling back onto the ground.

Up on a ledge, a man watched them. "Noting the quality of the "Ring of the Sun"; that's an Arcobaleno's work. If his power blossoms, he'll be great power in battle."

* * *

><p>"AGH! I can't do it anymore!" Tsuna shouted in agony as he sat by a fire next to the cliff that he was struggling to scale. "My body's ruined."<p>

"Once three minutes are up, we're going back to training," Reborn said, not taking notice of his pupil's pain.

"Are we going to be doing this forever?" Tsuna asked. "And do you expect me to miss ten days of school?"

"Your followers are working hard too."

"You always bring that up…" Tsuna began. "Oh yeah, you haven't told me who the remaining Ring holders are."

"The remaining ones are the Ring of Thunder and Ring of Mist," Reborn said. "Be patient; you'll know soon enough and expect half of it."

"What do you mean half of it?" Tsuna asked, wondering if the boy named Basil was one, but discarded the thought as said boy was still injured.

"HELP ME!" a voice shouted from above, interrupting Tsuna's train of thought. "I CAN'T GET DOWN!"

"HARU!" Tsuna shouted as he looked up to see said girl dangling from a rope and dressed in her school uniform.

A while later, a flustered Haru explained that she had brought some things for Tsuna—which she shoved in said boy's arm—as she had heard about his training and then mentioned that Gokudera—who was just beyond the bridge—was training by himself and was badly beaten up.

Without a second thought, Tsuna raced to his friend's help, unaware that someone was also heading in that direction.

* * *

><p>The first thought Vita had had when she heard that explosion was a Jewel Seed; the Iron Knight had just been walking along in the forest looking for Signum and the two girls—and getting lost along the way.<p>

"Oooh! Why do these forests have to be so big?" Vita shouted in anger. She knew her search for the trio would go faster if she flew, but the danger of being seen by someone was too great even in this remote place.

"Come to think of it…" Vita pondered. "Why am I the one looking for them?" If it hadn't been Hayate who asked Vita to go find them as dinner was soon going to be ready, Vita would have immediately refused.

It was while her anger was festering that the explosion happened. Instinctively, Vita jumped to the side and removed Graf Eisen from the chain around her neck. A tower of smoke rose from above the tree line, yet there was no evident magical energy.

Vita wondered what could possibly have caused such a scene. Her previous task forgotten, the small girl ventured to find the source.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, the force of an explosion blasted into the meditating trio, knocking Alisa and Suzuka clear forward while Signum's hair and clothes were only ruffled. The Sword Knight blinked a few times as the only show of her surprise, while another was much more verbal.<p>

"What the heck was that?" Alisa asked, rubbing her head as she sat up; and she was just getting the grasp of the meditation too. Now she had to start from scratch!

"Perhaps a military exercise?" Suzuka suggested, standing up to brush some imaginary dust from her clothes.

Alisa looked at her friend quizzically. "Then wouldn't there be a 'Do Not Enter' sign and some barbed wire when we first entered the forest?"

"Maybe it's a secret exercise?"

Alisa sighed. She couldn't help but wonder if Suzuka was acting the way she was on purpose or not.

"In any case," Signum said, standing up. "It seems that we are done with meditating today. I'm curious as to what caused that explosion as I sensed no magic behind it."

Seeing Signum walk away, and that class was dismissed for the day, the pair decided to tag along with their teacher to see the person, or group, behind the explosion.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled through the thick underbrush. "Gokudera-kun!"<p>

He hadn't seen any sign of the silverette, and was certain that he was near the place that Haru had seen Gokudera. An explosion soon answered his call and Tsuna ran to the direction of the source.

In a clearing, clearly worse for wear and covered in burn wounds and scrapes, kneeled Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun," Tsuna yelled out, reaching the edge of the clearing but was stopped by an outstretched hand.

"Leave him be," a bored-sounding voice said.

"You're…" Tsuna looked up at the person's face. "Dr. Shamal! Why are you here? Does Gokudera-kun know you're here?"

"Probably not," Shamal said. "Guys like him that can't improve should just be left alone."

"Left alone…?" Tsuna wondered aloud. "Anyway, why did Gokudera-kun pick you as his tutor?"

Shamal sighed. "Because I was the one who suggested he use dynamite as his main weapon."

"EH?" Tsuna screamed. "Shamal, you are the teacher for Gokudera's dynamite skills?"

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing," Shamal said angrily. "Besides, if I ever do take pupils, they'll be pretty girls who'll let me kiss them."

_His perverted nature is already showing through,_ Tsuna thought in alarm.

"But why?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "Why did you keep turning down Gokudera-kun? You already came all the way out here…"

"Because," the doctor sighed. "He's just not seeing _it_."

"Eh…? See what…?"

"Until he sees _it_," Shamal added. "It's not my business whether he lives or dies."

Gokudera, unaware of what was being said, walked tiredly through the fading smokescreen. His breathing was heavy and, without watching, his foot struck a rock, causing him to release a dynamite that accidently lit.

"Watch out!" Tsuna cried out as the stick exploded.

* * *

><p>On another side of the clearing, a figure had begun to race to save the youth when something red flashed past him and into the clearing just as the explosion happened.<p>

Intrigued, the man decided to wait and see what was to happen.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, rushing past Shamal, only to be restrained by a hand on the shoulder.<p>

"Wait," Shamal said.

As the smoke cleared away, there was no sign of the bomber.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, fearing the worst.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BAKA?" A familiar voice yelled from the side of the clearing.

Startled, Tsuna turned his line of sight over to see a petite figure with red pigtails—clearing infuriated— standing over Gokudera who, though he had a few wisps of smoke drifting off him, was very much alive.

"IF YOU WERE TRYING TO COMMIT SEPPUKU, COULD YOU DO IT IN A MORE QUIET FASHION?" Vita shouted in anger. The last thing she had expected to be doing was save a suicidal idiot; geez, the day just kept getting better didn't it?

"Wha?" Gokudera started. "I'm not trying to kill myself! I'm training!"

"Does this so-called 'training' involve blowing yourself up?" Vita shot back, her blue eyes clearly burning with anger.

"I'm not afraid to die," Gokudera said sternly. "If it's to protect Jūdaime, I'm willing to risk my life."

To his and those watching shock, the small girl started to laugh; hard.

"What a joke you are!" Vita said between laughs.

"What?" Gokudera asked, feeling a tic beginning to form. How dare this pint-sized brat call his sacrifices jokes! If he wasn't in such bad shape, he'd gladly send the brat flying.

Undaunted and not noticing her near brush with death, Vita fell on the ground, clutching her stomach as she rolled around. "A hypocrite! That's what you are!"

"Why you—!" Gokudera started, but stopped when the laughter stopped as suddenly as it started.

"But I can see where you're coming from," Vita said, sitting up with a smile.

Gokudera stared dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Tsuna stared. "Vita-chan…understands Gokudera-kun."

"If there was someone I wanted to protect very badly, I wouldn't think twice about risking my life," Vita continued, eyeing the silverette. "But, how could I protect that person when I can't even protect myself?"

Gokudera blinked a few times before he looked down at one of his slightly burned hands. His mind drifted back to the time where he had boasted to Shamal about getting back at some bullies with the dynamite, only to have Shamal walk away saying that he didn't have any more to teach him.

"So that's it," Gokudera said softly. "The thing that I couldn't see was…my own life."

Vita smirked. "Glad to see that you're not as stupid as you portray yourself to be."

"Who's stupid?" Gokudera shot back.

"Good to see there are no bodies," a calm voice said then. The pair looked to the side to see a trio walking toward them.

"You okay, Gokudera-kun," Suzuka asked concerned.

"Leave the idiot alone, Suzuka," Alyssa said. "It's his fault that he's in that mess."

"Why you—!" Gokudera started but was stopped by pain that his body was now beginning to register.

"Oi, where've you three been?" Vita asked angrily. "Do you have any idea how big this freaking forest is? You're lucky I didn't blow this place up looking for you."

"A feat I thank you for, Vita," Signum said. "You alright, young one?"

Before Gokudera could reply, a voice rang across the clearing, "SEXY!", and hardly a second later, a familiar doctor darted across the clearing and began hammering question after question to Signum, who stared bewildered at the man's actions.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna took the opportunity to reveal himself and rushed over to his friend's side.

"Jūdaime…?" Gokudera asked in shock, wondering how long his boss and been there.

"Oi, who's the pervert?" Vita asked, glaring fiercely at the love-struck Shamal.

Tsuna flinched; Vita's deduction was spot on.

"He's Shamal," Gokudera explained with disgust. "A doctor who only cares about hitting on every woman he meets."

The four females stared at each other.

"How despicable," Alyssa said with equal disgust before marching over and delivering the oblivious doctor a punch to the gut. "Don't go spouting off on useless things?"

"How…cruel," Shamal said weakly, the wind clearly knocked out of him. He slumped to the ground with only an occasional twitch to show he was still conscious.

Vita looked over at Gokudera. "Don't tell me this idiot is your teacher?"

"What makes you think that?" Gokudera asked in surprise.

The red head smirked. "Just a guess," she said. "I don't know why you'd bother with this guy. I bet I could help you a lot more than this wannabe Don Juan."

"Vita-chan," Suzuka said nervously. "How do you know what a 'Don Juan' is?"

"Dictionary," Vita said simply.

Gokudera scoffed. "How could a kid like you teach me?"

Vita eyed the silverette. "Believe it or not, I know a thing or two about blowing stuff up. I could show you a couple tricks if you're interested."

Shamal, who had recovered from Alyssa's attack, started to laugh. "Like a little tyke like you could do any better!"

One of Vita's eyebrows twitched and she took a deep breath to calm herself before returning the statement with a smirk. "As if a wannabe doctor who has a one-track mind could last a day teaching a kid how to use dynamite. You're very pathetic you know? How many rejects a day do you get?"

Shamal flinched.

"Oh, so I'm right?" Vita laughed, standing up. "Can I take a guess? Ten? Fifty? Or is it a hundred?"

"Shut up," Shamal said. "I bet I could get this boy a thousand times better in ten days time!"

Vita smirked. "Okay then, Mr. Dear John, you're on!" She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Gokudera, who was visibly shocked. "Let's see what you can do with this idiot in ten days."

"Oi, don't I get a say in this," Gokudera shouted.

"No," Shamal said, turning around. "Heal your own wounds since I don't treat men. We'll start tomorrow morning."

Tsuna started in shock at the doctor's retreating form.

"That was a little rude, Vita," Signum said softly once the man was out of hearing range. "Tricking him like that."

"Tricking him?" Gokudera and Tsuna asked in shock.

Vita laughed. "With an ego like his, he was easy to manipulate," she said before turning to Gokudera. "Be thankful; I usually don't go out and help people I don't really know."

"Then why?" Tsuna asked baffled.

"Because," Vita said, walking away with her hands on the back of her head. "I too want to protect someone."

Everyone looked at the red head in silence.

"Oi, you three better come if you want food," Vita said, walking away. "_Our _Shamal isn't going to wait forever, you know."

Signum sighed. "That child is such a handful at times."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" a small figure in the forest at the other side of the clearing asked the much larger being next to him.<p>

"A little surprised," the man said. "I didn't expect a girl of that age to get a point across. You've found some interesting people, Reborn."

Reborn nodded; with this, the teams were assembled at last.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna came home, he found his loser father sound asleep even though it was only nine in the evening.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rein found herself at the dojo again watching from the window as the father and son duo again went through another spar. She had informed everyone about what she had witnessed and Hayate had asked her to keep an eye on Yamamoto—for what reason she didn't know—but was happy to be of use to her mistress.<p>

Turning back to the situation at hand, Rein opened the door a little bit more to see the pair clearly. She had moved closer to the pair this time—and thankfully no weird guy in a hard hat was around—and where able to hear them this time.

"You've got to be kidding me," Takeshi groaned as he rested on the floor from being struck down for the unknown time. "Dad's so strong…It's like he's a different person."

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi said sternly. "If you aren't prepared, go home. If the reason that you wanted to learn kendo was for fun, then have someone else teach you."

Yamamoto's thoughts went to the swordsman that had said that he had learned no sword style. "No," he said sternly, standing up. "This isn't for fun." Raising his sword, Takeshi brought it up to use a downward swing, but before he could, Tsuyoshi appeared behind him and deliver his own to Yamamoto's back.

"Ow," Yamamoto groaned, "That was unfair attacking me from behind, Dad."

Tsuyoshi laughed a little. "There is no fair in war, Takeshi. What I'm about to teach you is a sword that had thrown many into the darkness of war. It's a sword of murder."

"What?"

"Its name is…Shigure Souen Style."

"Shigure Souen Style?" Yamamoto repeated before a sound from behind him startled him.

"Eep!" Rein squeaked as the door suddenly fell of its slide from her pressure on it. The girl fell on top of the shoji door and looked up sheepishly at the two men who were staring at her—one in shock, the other in amusement.

"Umm…Hello?"

* * *

><p>"I'M GONNA FALL!" Tsuna screamed as he hung off the face of the cliff. Not wanting to fall, Tsuna summoned up the strength to reach over and pull his body up on the level ground.<p>

"Th-That was scary!" He breathed out.

"Very good, Tsuna," Reborn said. "You've made it to the second phase."

"Wha!" Tsuna yelled. "Let me rest first! Besides, I've had enough of training!"

"Do you want to be killed by the Varia?" Reborn asked. "Then again, you'd probably die if you slack off in the second phase."

"What!"

"Sawada-dono!" Hearing the new voice, Tsuna looked up to see a familiar youth standing beside Reborn.

"Impressive how thou reacheth the second phase."

"Ah, you're Basil!" Tsuna said with realization. "Is your body alright?"

"Yes," Basil said. "Thanks to Lord Romario and the Master's medicine, I feel much better."

_Eh? He said 'Master' again,_ Tsuna thought wondering who this master was. "Any way, why are you here?"

"I've come to assist thee in training," Basil explained.

"Assist?" Tsuna asked.

"The second phase is sparring," Reborn explained. "You'll understand why later. If you knock Basil out, you pass."

"SAY WHAT!" Tsuna screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KNOCK OUT?"

"Let us begin," Basil said, taking two large blue pills from a bottle and swallowing them. His body trembled for a brief moment before a blue flame erupted on his forehead.

"I request a match," Basil said, shifting to a sparring position.

"DYING WILL MODE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Basil, you can go ahead and attack him as much as you want," Reborn instructed.

"Very well."

"WHAAA!" Tsuna exclaimed in panic. "I can't fight against someone in Dying Will Mode! I'll be killed!"

"Don't be silly, Tsuna," Reborn said. "You'd be surprised on how much you've improved.

* * *

><p>Up on Namimori Junior High's roof, Fate found herself in quite a mess. After she had been discovered yesterday, she had been asked by the tall blonde—who had identified himself as Dino—to come back the next day to watch him and Hibari fight. Fate silently wondered if the older boy had done that just to make sure that Hibari—who had immediately wanted to continue their previous fight when he saw her hiding—to come back for more "training", thought Fate believed that Hibari only saw it as a way for amusement.<p>

So, here she was, watching the two boys square off in their second day of sparring. Dino had first wanted to talk about a ring in Hibari's possession before they continued their fight. Of course, Hibari showed no interest in the item and even threatened to toss it over the railing of the roof if Dino didn't fight him seriously.

_Does he only care about fighting?_ Fate wondered while the man—his name was Romario—was trying to contain his laughter at seeing Dino's shocked and annoyed face. _Maybe he should spar with Vita sometime._

Dino however, couldn't figure out if the boy standing before him had too much pride or was just a fighting maniac. "Fine, how about a trade then," he said, pulling out his whip. "If I beat you in a serious fight, then you _have_ to join Tsuna's family."

While unbeknownst to the two fighters, Fate slightly cringed at the sight of the whip; she still hadn't gotten over her mother's use of a whip as a form of "punishment", but at least she still didn't get nightmares from the weapon.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a large blast of energy tore through the wooded area much like a knife through butter, leaving a trail of dust and upturned dirt in its wake. Colonello held his rifle in the firing position, showing he was the one who had fired.<p>

After explaining to Ryohei, Colonello told him to try it using his own body on a very large boulder.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the boxer shouted. "For the past two days, all I've been doing is sleeping. There's no way I can break a huge rock."

"That actually has the opposite effect, kora," Colonello said. "Because you've been resting, the cells in your body that you normally abuse through training are fully rested."

"Cells?" Ryohei asked puzzled.

"Yes," the Arcobaleno said. "Your muscles aren't the only things that make you superior to others. You have the elasticity and tenderness that only one in a million people possess, kora!"

"Is that true?" Ryohei said in disbelief.

"The rest depends on _how_ you use it," Colonello added. "So…" He lifted up his rifle. "I'll directly shoot you with a high spiritually powered bullet."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"You're the type that learns with your body, not your head," Colonello explained. "Take the shot! Feel it! Remember it, kora!"

"WAIT!" Ryohei shouted before the rifle was fired. A blast of white energy slammed into the boxer, carried him down through the trees and into the rocky side of a cliff before falling flat onto the earth below.

For a moment, Ryohei didn't move. "I…I thought I was going to die," he huffed out, brining himself to his feet. "But I felt something there. As if for a moment, I had grasped on to something. Something that'll let me shoot a strong shot…"

"It's your turn to fire, kora," Colonello said. "Turn your body into a rifle."

Ryohei stood in front of the boulder, arm at the ready.

"That's right. Use your right foot like the trigger."

The boxer's foot planted firmly on the ground.

"Compress every bit of energy in your cells in to your hand."

Ryohei's fist clenched, trembling as if wanting to be let loose.

"AND FIRE, KORA!"

With a yell of will, Ryohei threw his fist forward; as it made contact with the rock, something spilled out of the punch and tore through the hard mineral, bringing it to crumble and leaving an awe-struck Ryohei standing.

"Never forget how that feels, kora," Colonello finished.

* * *

><p>"A special bullet, huh?" The man in the hard hat said from a tree. "The Arcobaleno are able to seal their skills inside those bullets to pass them on. I'm impressed that Colonello thinks highly of Ryohei."<p>

"Still," he added, "those bullets carry a risk of death. To think that Ryohei could withstand Colonello is impressive. There is nothing to worry about those two."

With a sigh, the man left the side of the tree, pulling his hat down to ward off the sun's rays. "It'll be at least another five days before they realized the rings are fakes. I just hope everyone else comes out with the same results."

* * *

><p>Days passed and, on the fifth day of his training, Tsuna was slowly gaining control of his spirit. His time in Dying Will Mode was increasing as well as the dynamics of his Dying Will Flame. While Reborn—and unknown to Tsuna his father—was watching from the sidelines, Basil decided that it was time to go at his fullest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: Good grief!<strong>

**Reinforce Zwei: What's wrong?**

**Little Bookwyrm: I can't believe it took me over a month to write this chapter!**

**Reinforce Zwei: Well…you **_**have**_** been busy.**

**Little Bookwyrm: True…Hey, where's Reborn?**

**Reinforce Zwei: Maybe he went for a cappuccino?**

**Little Bookwyrm: I bet he's making some suggestions for threats. When I get my hands on that little devil, I'll…**

**Reborn: You'll what?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Oh…nothing. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**BOOM!**_

**Reinforce Zwei: Little Bookwyrm, are you okay?**

**Little Bookwyrm: *wisps of smoke trailing from body* Just peachy.**

**Reborn: *smirks* This is what happens when you ignore your reviewers.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Oh, shut up. **

**Reinforce Zwei: Are you sure you're okay?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Yeah. Well, it sure beats getting attacked by that blasted Shamal and his bugs.**

**Reborn: How did you manage to avoid him at all in the first place? **

**Reinforce Zwei: Yeah. He was practically flirting with you awhile ago.**

**Little Bookwyrm: *Holds up spray-can reading 'Perverted Doctor and Trident Mosquito Repellent'* Works every time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Varia's Ambush<p>

"Next! Seventh Form!"

The sound of a sword slicing the air rang throughout the dojo as Yamamoto sliced through several stalks. "Spraying Rain."

From where she stood at the wall, Reinforce watched as she munched on the sushi that the older Yamamoto had given her when arrived. When she had been discovered that time, Tsuyoshi had simply laughed and told her not to apologize—Rein figured that was because she was a little kid—and offered her to come and watch the son train with the offer of free sushi.

Who could pass that up?

"Next," Tsuyoshi called out. "Eighth Form."

"Pouring Rain!" Yamamoto laterally sliced through four other bamboo stalks, resulting in the sliced wood fan out.

Tsuyoshi looked pleased. "That's the end," he said turning around. "There's nothing more I can teach you."

"Huh? What do you mean 'that's the end'?" Yamamoto asked confused. "All I did was copy the move after seeing it once."

"From the master to the disciple, we only show the move once," his dad explained. "That is the rule of the Shigure Souen Style. Since the style is so dangerous, if someone with the needed skill and will-power isn't found, the style is fated to fade from this world."

_Fated to fade from the world?_ Rein thought. _That's really sad._

"S-Seriously?" Yamamoto asked in shock. "But if I had learned it wrong…"

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi said. "If you are serious and had the will power to learn the style, I doubt you would have forgotten it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Yamamoto said after a moment of thought. "Then I'll continue on my own."

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "Yeah. All the secrets of Shigure Souen are in the eighth form. If you train without giving up, I'm sure you'll find the answer in no time."

"Thanks Dad," Yamamoto said. "By the way, do you want to know why I wanted to learn Kendo?"

Again Tsuyoshi chuckled. "When I was around your age, I too took on the forms, so I have a good idea."

"But I won't be asking a boring question like that," he added. "Well…work hard."

"Dad…" Yamamoto said before bowing. "Arigato!"

Tsuyoshi laughed. "Well, I'll head back first. We're having Chirashi tonight."

"Alright, I can't wait," Yamamoto said. "Do you want to join us, Rein-chan?"

Rein started from the sudden question before a big smile threatened to split her face.

"Really? Count me in! Yay!"

Outside the dojo listening to the trio laughing, the man in the hard hat smirked in amusement at Yamamoto's progress before counting down the last remaining three: Tsuna, Hibari, and…Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vita," Alisa said with pure boredom. "Is there a reason why were watching the idiot trying to blow up paper airplanes?"<p>

The pair, along with Suzuka and Nanoha, had been hiding behind a bush for the last three hours watching Gokudera trying—and failing—to strike the fragile flying projectiles.

"You'd rather train with Signum instead?" The red head asked puzzled. "I thought you were happy to have a day from training?"

"Not if it includes watching idiots," Alisa muttered, thinking that she could be trying to summon magic—which she had yet to do unlike Suzuka—as another explosion went off to reveal an unharmed paper aircraft.

"Missed again," Shamal chided from where he was laying on the ground.

"Dang it," Gokudera growled. "Why can't I hit it?"

"Because you aren't being elegant enough," was the doctor's reply.

"What does being elegant have to do with dynamite?" Nanoha asked softly.

Alisa shrugged.

"Maybe it's the way Gokudera-kun throws it," Suzuka suggested. "He's throwing it when he should be tossing it."

"That's a stupid idea," Vita said as Shamal was giving Gokudera a 'hint'.

"WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?!" the Iron Knight all but screamed and stood up, only to be brought back behind the bush by Nanoha and Alisa.

"Do you want to be seen?" Alisa hissed.

Vita only grumbled.

"Ah, kids these days," Shamal murmured, clearing not having heard the outburst. "This is going to take a while." He then sent Gokudera—cursing—to go fold more paper airplanes.

"Why did I bother tricking that jerk to teach the brat?" Vita sighed with disappointment. "It's not like he's doing anything."

"Maybe he is," Suzuka said with a smile. "In an indirect way."

"As if words about seducing woman are an indirect way," Alisa sighed.

"Don't worry about Gokudera-kun," Nanoha said reassuringly. "He's a genius; he'll figure it out."

"Heh," Alisa scoffed. "He may be a genius, but his stubbornness outweighs it."

"Kind of like someone else we know," Vita smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Alisa asked loudly, only to be shushed by Suzuka and Nanoha.

"What was that?" the group heard Shamal ask himself. "Maybe it's a pretty lady looking for some companionship?" The self-proclaimed doctor walked over to a nearby bush and peered over it, only to have his face meet the white sole of a shoe.

"In your sick dreams, jerk!" Vita yelled as the doctor fell onto his back, completely knocked out with a red shoe print on his face and his body twitching every now and then.

"Nice one, Vita," Alisa said irritated. "How we suppose to explain this?"

Vita only shrugged.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Gokudera's voice came from a few feet away, where the boy stood with an armful of newly folded paper airplanes in his arms. "And why is Shamal unconscious?!"

"I wanted to see the idiot's teaching methods," Vita said with a matter-a-fact-tone. "And I gotta tell ya, they stink!"

"I know," Gokudera grumbled in agreement. "How am I suppose to prove my worth if I can't hit a single one?"

"Well," Nanoha said. "You can't expect your targets to stay put while you throw dynamite at them, right? You need some way to keep up with them."

"Speaking from experience?" Alisa asked smugly.

Nanoha only coughed while Gokudera stared confused.

"A way to keep up with them…" Suzuka murmured before a look of revelation crossed her face. "I got it!"

The remaining group members turned to look at the violet-haired girl.

"Got what, Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"If Gokudera-kun needs to keep up with his targets," Suzuka smiled. "Then his dynamite needs a boost!"

The others stared. _How do you give a boost to dynamite?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the same forest, Tsuna was struggling. He had been fighting Basil with the Dying Will Flame for a large amount of time, though it seemed only like seconds to the fired up teen. Scratches and bruises covered his body and Tsuna's breathe came out in short bursts as he stared down at his opponent.<p>

With the blue Dying Will Flame promptly lit on his forehead, Basil had fared much better than Tsuna in the injury department as there was hardly a scratch on him. "I'll continue on," Basil said with a determined face.

On the sidelines, Reborn and Iemitsu—who Tsuna had not yet noticed or didn't act like he did—was watching the fight. "He doesn't stand a chance when Basil gets serious," Reborn stated.

Iemitsu nodded with agreement. "Will the next strike end this match?"

The pair watched as Basil quickly came upon Tsuna and landed a direct hit to the boy's cheek; or so Basil thought. Without warning, Tsuna wrapped his legs around Basil's waist and delivered a hard head butt with a scream. Both fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Did you see that my friend?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Iemitsu said with a proud smile. "When Tsuna was hit, he raised his Dying Will Flame to absorb most of the damage. You haven't taught him that yet, have you?"

"Yeah," Reborn said. "Looks like he did it by instinct. Either way, it completes the second stage."

"That's my boy," Iemitsu said with a goofy smile. "He's doing pretty well."

"So you've noticed."

Several minutes later, Tsuna woke up to hear that he had in fact defeated Basil and wondering if his dad had been there, to which Reborn vaguely replied. The baby then insisted—despite Tsuna's protest—to continue the training when his stomach rumbled, humorously ending the day's training.

* * *

><p>Dusk had come to Namimori and many of the inhabitants had returned to their place of residence to prepare for the night and the following day. High up on the roof of a skyscraper, a group of dark-garbed figures stood looking over the city.<p>

"So this is the city," one, a mammoth of a man with several piercings on his face, said in a soft, yet strong tone, "where the Vongola Half Rings were taken to."

"Ah," another, this one the size of a baby dressed in a cloak with the hood pulled up to only show the lower face, said with a monotone. "If Squalo is correct, they should be somewhere here."

"Mammon," the large man said. "Do you think you could use your _Spiritual Picture_?"

"Since it's an emergency, I don't see why not," Mammon said. "You owe me one, Levi-A-Than."

"You're ring is the Ring of Thunder," Mammon added, retrieving a piece of toilet paper from the reel attached to his back beneath the cloak. "Then I'll just have to find the other half."

"_Sticky Picture!_" Mammon said as he sneezed into the paper.

"No matter how many times I see that," Levi said, "it's still so disgusting."

"Two-hundred-and-five meters south," Mammon said, paying no attention to his companion's comment. "Then eight-hundred-ten meters to the south."

Levi turned in the direction stated. "From here," he said, "Varia-Levi Thunder Unit will go and retrieve the Ring of Thunder. The one who possesses the Ring and all who intervene…_Eliminate them!_"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Fate-chan," Dino said as he approached a waiting vehicle with Romario close behind. "Are you sure you don't need a ride home?"<p>

Fate shook her head. "It's okay, Dino-san," she said sweetly. "My home isn't far from here."

Dino didn't looked convinced, but let it slide all the same. "Okay, see you around then."

Watching the car drive down the street, Fate could sense Hibari watching from the rooftop of the school, though the cold eyes weren't on her. Dino had easily won—something that the Prefect wasn't happy with—and had left with Hibairi's word to join Tsuna's Family, something that Fate knew he wasn't happy about either.

With a sigh, and not bothering to look up at the Prefect, Fate made her way back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Yummy!" Rein sang happily as she walked from Yamamoto's place with a bag full of left over sushi, some of which she was currently sampling. Being in a <em>normal<em> ten year old girl size was tiring enough, so Rein needed all of the energy she could get.

_I better leave some for everyone else,_ she thought as she swallowed another bite. _Otherwise there won't be any left!_

Just then, a small pulse of energy got her attention. It wasn't a big blast of energy like the ones from the Fake Jewel Seeds, but it was constant enough to be picked up by anyone with even a little magical power.

The bag in her hands currently forgotten and set to the side, Rein made her way gingerly to a pile of garbage bags that had been set outside the store. As she came closer, the young Unison Device could see the faint blinking of a blue light; pushing them away, Rein caught sight of the origin of the energy.

Laying on the cement like a tossed pebble was a Jewel Seed—fake or not Rein didn't care—and the young girl immediately clasped her hands around the glowing gem.

"_Jewel Seed Seal,"_ Rein muttered as a bright light briefly leapt from the gaps between her fingers. Rein braced herself, expecting her find to be another fake.

Strangely, the gem didn't break and feeling more secure, Rein opened her hands to see the red number I on the blue surface.

Rein's mouth hung open; she couldn't believe. She had found a real Jewel Seed and with no trouble what so ever.

_I got to tell everyone!_ Was what Rein thought next tucking the Jewel Seed into her pocket and reclaiming her bag of sushi before darting down the street.

Even though she felt proud with herself, Rein couldn't help but feel that something else was off.

* * *

><p>"Dying Will Pills?"<p>

"Ah," Basil said, holding out a bottle of the large blue pills to show Tsuna. "My Master made them for me. They help me go into Dying Will Mode without the bullet, yet the power is slightly less."

"Master again," Tsuna said. "He's always popping up in your stories, isn't he?"

"You'll meet him soon, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Uh…Yeah," Tsuna said, wondering what kind of person Basil's master was. In the brunette's mind, the guy hadn't made a single good impression—since he was the one who sent the rings over with Basil—and figured it was some old, creepy guy.

Basil and Reborn smirked.

Minutes later, the trio had arrived at Tsuna's home. "I'm hom…" Tsuna started as he opened the door.

"Welcome back," Iemitsu said with a smile.

"Geh! Dad!" Tsuna said surprised. "You're awake for once. Are you going somewhere?"

Iemitsu smirked. "Yeah," he said. "It seems that an uninvited guest arrived earlier than expected."

Both Basil and Reborn showed reaction—not noticeable in Reborn's case—while Tsuna looked on confused.

"Is it true, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I just got word from my agent at the mainland, so there's no mistake."

"That was a little too fast," Reborn stated.

"It _is_ unexpected that the fake rings were discovered so fast," Iemitsu agreed. "I assume it was due to Xanxus's extreme intuition…"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, confused at the discussion.

"Seems like the Varia have come back," Iemitsu said, standing up with a smile.

"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed. "THOSE SCARY PEOPLE!"

"More importantly," Tsuna added as a thought came to him. "How does Dad know..?"

"I'll go assist the Guardians and warn them of the situation," Iemitsu announced. "Assist me Basil."

"Yes Master," Basil said with determination.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared. "Master?"

He pointed at his dad. "Master?"

Iemitsu pointed at himself with a grin. "Master."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna collapsed on the floor in a daze. "No way…"

"Tsuna, there isn't any time right now," Iemitsu said. "I'll explain it to you later."

"So keep this from your mom okay?" he asked, doing a pinky swear. "It's a secret between us men."

"B-But…" Tsuna started to protest.

"The first to arrive is Levi-A-Than's Thunder unit," Iemitsu continued on. "They came here to retrieve the other half of the Ring of Thunder. Since the wielder is inexperienced, I'm a little worried. I'll go inform the others and ask for their assistance, but it might take some time. I want you to go the Guardian of Thunder and protect him. Let's go, Basil."

"Right," Basil said as he followed Iemitsu out the door.

"What is going on here?" Tsuna yelled in panic, grabbing his hair and pulling. "What am I going to do?"

"Just follow Iemitsu's orders," Reborn said. "We'll go protect the Guardian of Thunder."

"B-But…" Tsuna started again before he realized something. "Who is the Guardian of Thunder anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Fūta, carry Lambo-san!" Fate stopped in her tracks at the sound of a familiar voice.<p>

"No way, Lambo," another familiar voice said. "It's your fault for dropping your horn down that escalator and getting us separated from Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee!"

Curious, Fate turned a corner to see a trio of young children who she recognized as Fūta, Lambo and I-Pin; she hadn't seen them since the get-together dinner and it seemed that the group was a little lost.

Walking up to the children, Fate cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Hello again," she said with a sweet smile. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Ah, Fate-nee-chan," Fūta said with joyous surprise. "We're on our way home."

"Really?" Fate asked. "Then can I walk with you to your place?"

"Yay!" Lambo cried. "Carry Lambo-san, Fate-chan!"

"Lambo!"

Fate couldn't help but smile; Lambo was such a cute kid. Without another word, she lifted the five year old—careful not to stumble from the unnatural weight of the toddler—and set him on her shoulders.

"Ready, Lambo-kun?" Fate asked.

"Lambo-san is ready!" the child squealed. "Let's go!"

Fate smiled, but her thought was on something else; it might have just been her imagination, but she sense that something or someone was out to harm the three children.

A warning went off in Fate's head then and she whirled around—with Lambo clinging—to see a tall figure in a dark jacket of some kind with metal items sticking from his back.

"Who that?" I-pin asked in fear.

The figure, not saying anything, reached up and pulled on a metal handle, revealing a sword. He then held it out in a threatening manner to the group.

"Ah! Go away monster," Lambo screamed. "Lambo-san isn't asleep yet!"

"That isn't a monster, Lambo," Fūta said, holding I-pin.

Fate didn't care who the person was, as the only reason he was here was to harm the four of them. _I can't use magic without the children seeing,_ Fate thought before her red eyes noticed the telephone wires above and a small smile crossed her lips.

_Maybe just a jolt will scare him off,_ Fate figured, calling on her magic. The wires crackled with electricity and a giant bolt leapt from the cords and struck the person dead on, leaving him as a crumbled heap of smoldering—yet alive—matter on the pavement.

The neighboring lights all flickered before the power became stable while the group stood staring.

_Oops,_ Fate realized her mistake. _I think I did a little too much._

"Hahaha!" Lambo laughed. "Stupid monster got shocked!"

"Ah!" Fūta screamed then. Fate looked behind to see another figure behind them.

_There was another?_ She thought in panic. Fate knew she couldn't risk the same trick twice or otherwise someone would suspect something, not that she believed that the three children with her would care.

There was only one option left.

"Fūta-kun, I-pin-chan," Fate called out. "Run!"

The pair wasted no time in running with Fate while Lambo hung on for his life.

* * *

><p>"What?! Lambo has the Ring of Thunder?" Tsuna asked loudly in shock. "But he's only five years old. Plus, he's stupid."<p>

"There are all sorts of possibilities," Reborn said as he ran atop the wall beside Tsuna.

"But isn't Lambo part of the Bovino Family?" Tsuna asked. "Is it really okay for him to be in the Vongola?"

"The only one to do such a thing before was the First," Reborn explained. "He accepted anyone he liked and the First Family had from kings, military men, rival mafia and religious people."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?" Tsuna asked. "Besides, what would Lambo's Boss say?"

"When he was told, he was so honored that he cried," Reborn stated.

"Wha?" Tsuna said in shock.

"Help!" A voice down the street called out and Tsuna saw four small figures running toward him.

"Fūta! I-Pin! Lambo!" Tsuna cried out before he recognized the fourth figure. "And Fate-chan!"

"She must have been coming from the school," Reborn said, recalling that during a talk with Dino the girl had been mentioned.

Tsuna then saw the dark figure chasing them with a sword in hand. "That guy! Watch out!"

The sword swooped down as something struck from the side, sending the pursuer flying.

"What?" Fate asked out loud, stopping in her tracks to look behind her. "That's—!"

Reborn smirked.

Trails of smoke rose from a bandaged fist. "Vongola's Guardian of the Sun and Colonello's best disciple, Sasagawa Ryohei is here!"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna called out. _What a flashy appearance!_

"Not yet," Reborn said, bringing Tsuna to stare at him in confusion.

Two other figures leapt from the surrounding trees, only to be stopped by two others quickly identified as Gokudera and Yamamoto. Fate, in shock and awe at what had just happened, slumped to the ground, allowing Lambo to hop off her shoulders and cling to Yamamoto's leg while Gokudera mumbled about why the stupid cow had a ring.

"Everyone," Tsuna cried in joy as he ran forward to his friends.

Reborn smirked. "Looks like Iemitsu made it in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: ARGH!<strong>

**Reinforce Zwei: What's wrong?**

**Little Bookwyrm: For one: I haven't updated for a while, and two: I'm most likely going to get the entire Varia after my hide after the next chapter.**

**Reborn: Then just don't take so long updating.**

**Little Bookwyrm: You have no room for talk. You don't have an adult life to worry about!**

**Reborn: Hmph.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Anyway, I apologize that this chapter was a little on the short side, but I promise that things will pick up in the next one. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated, so until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Bookwyrm: Finally, the start of the Battle for the Rings.**

**Reborn: Took you long enough.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Hey! Remember what I said that I don't like to rush?**

**Reinforce Zwei: But a reviewer said that you're story is becoming a little predictable…**

**Reborn: And another threatened you with a shotgun and Levi.**

**Reinforce Zwei: And bacon.**

**Little Bookwyrm:*smirks* Well, I decided to through a little curve ball at my readers.**

**Reborn: Like what?**

**Little Bookwyrm: You'll see. Another thing…I don't even like bacon. Sausage yes, bacon no.**

**Reinforce Zwei: But…don't they both come from pig?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Don't question my logic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Truth and the Start of Many Things<p>

"Everyone!" Rein shouted as she burst through the door of the apartment.

"Rein," Signum said sternly. "What have I told you about slamming the door?"

"Sorry, Signum," Rein said apologetically before fishing the Jewel Seed out of her pocket. "But look what I found!"

In no time, all of the room's occupants surrounded Rein and stared in shock at the Jewel Seed. Lindy gingerly picked it up as if it were a bomb and slowly inspected it.

"Good job, Rein-chan," Lindy said with an approving smile. "Where did you find it?"

"Under some garbage on the way home," Rein said with a smile.

"No wonder you stink," Vita grumbled.

"I do not," Rein protested.

"Umm, actually you do, Rein," Hayate said with a nervous laugh. "Why don't you go and clean up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay," Rein said before disappearing to collect her bathing supplies.

"Speaking of dinner," Arf said from the table. "Fate isn't home yet."

"That's right," Nanoha said. "She said that she'd be home right after something at school."

"And the sun's almost down," Suzuka pointed out.

"This isn't like Fate-chan," Shamal said worriedly. "Something must have happened."

"Another Jewel Seed perhaps?" Suzuka asked.

Vita shook her head. "No way, we all would have felt the power of it."

Shamal glanced at the timer. "Dinner won't be ready for thirty minutes or so. Why don't you girls go and look for Fate-chan."

"I'm coming too," Arf said.

"Just don't go chasing after cats okay," Vita grumbled.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Tsuna asked as he helped the blonde girl to her feet.<p>

"I think so," Fate said, turning to look in the direction that the person hit by Ryohei had gone flying. "Who were those guys anyway? We met one awhile ago before we ran this way."

"There were _four_ of them?" Tsuna asked.

"What happened to the first one?" Reborn asked.

"Umm…" Fate struggled to find a response. There was no way that she could simply say that the first attacker was shocked by electricity that had jumped from a phone cable.

Thankfully, someone unknowingly came to her rescue.

"Who cares if there were four of them," Ryohei said with confidence. "All that matters is that we beat them. They sure weren't as strong as I thought they would be."

"Don't go overboard, Ryohei," Reborn said professionally. "Those were only the lowest of the lows in the Varia."

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked, not wanting to find out how strong the higher ups were.

"Are you serious?" Gokudera said in disbelief.

"The ones you should be worried about…" Reborn started. "He's here."

Fate sensed him before she even looked up to see him on the ledge above the group; his energy certainly matched the one of a killer. The man was tall—a mammoth of a human—with black hair that only added to his already impressive height. The clothes the man wore were like those of those before, though the man had several piercings on his face connected by a black cord.

The man took one look around to see three of his men laying unconscious on the ground before focusing on the group of kids. "So _you_ did this," he said angrily. "My opponent is the one who wields the other half of the Thunder Ring; the brat with the perm."

Lambo, who had clutched onto Tsuna's pant leg, stared wide-eyed at the man, fear clearly etched into his face. Without a second thought, Fate immediately put herself between the child and the man.

"Trying to get in my way, girl?" The man said, his hands reaching up to grasp the two swords at his shoulders. "If you get in my way, _I'll eliminate you!_"

At his threatening words, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera readied themselves for a fight.

_Crap! It's just like Reborn said,_ Tsuna thought in panic. _This guy is on a completely different level!_

"Hold it, Levi!" A voice said as five more figures appeared on the ledge.

"Don't hunt them all your own," one with a brightly green mohawk said.

"It looks like other wielders of the rings are present," the smallest of the arrivals stated.

Reborn stared at the cloaked baby.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelped. "T-This many..!"

"VOI! You brats!" Behind the largest of the group, a familiar swordsman stepped out.

"How dare you trick me like that you piece of trash!" Squalo yelled angrily.

"It's him!" Tsuna screamed.

_A swordsman with white long hair?_ Fate pondered before realization struck. _He's the one Hayate-chan and Vita-chan talked about!_

"Which one of you has the Ring of Rain?" Squalo asked.

"Me." Yamamoto said with no fear in his voice.

"Oh, it's you," Squalo snarled. "Three seconds. I'll slice you up in three seconds."

"Eek! That's not good!" Tsuna said.

"Before you slice him up, Squalo," the baby said. "Why don't you let Levi teach the girl a lesson about getting in his way?"

"Ushishishi. Do you think the Boss will mind?" the teenage boy with long bangs and a tiara sitting on his head said.

"I doubt it," the baby said. "He's interested only in the Sky Ring."

"With pleasure," Levi said, taking one of his swords in hand.

"This is bad," Reborn said.

"Fate-chan, run!" Tsuna yelled at the girl standing in front of him.

"But-!" Fate started to protest when a shadow came over her.

"Too late, brat," Levi said, bringing his sword down as Fate raised her arms in protection.

Before anyone could react, a bright light erupted from between Fate and Levi, separating the incoming blade from its target. Fate flinched from the intense pressure of the power from the blade, yet managed to stand even as the energy exploded, sending a dust cloud over the path.

* * *

><p>Nanoha looked in the direction of where a sudden explosion had gone off. "Did you see that?"<p>

"More than see it," Alisa grumbled. "I felt it!"

"That was Fate-chan," Arf said worried.

"Looks like she's fighting," Hayate said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vita said, starting to run off in the direction. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What!" Gokudera yelled as everyone braced against the burst of energy that whipped out from the dust cloud.<p>

"Fate-chan," Tsuna called into the smoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tsuna-kun," Fate said between coughs. _This isn't good. I used Defenser and Barrier Burst without thinking!_

"What trick was that, girl?" Levi's voice snarled through the smoke as it cleared. "Don't think you'll get lucky the next time."

"I didn't do anything," Fate said, trying to play innocent.

As the smoke finally cleared, gasps could be heard from the younger group.

"F-Fate-chan?" Tsuna asked timidly. "Y-Your back."

Fate glanced down at her body, realizing that in the explosion, the lower part of her shirt and jacket had been torn away along with the sleeves, leaving her stomach, lower back, and arms for all to see; but that was the least of her worries.

Faded from years and yet still visible were the scars from all of Fate's battles and the result of her mother's abuse. Some were older than others and all crisscrossed across her body like bad needle work.

"Ah…" Fate started, wondering how she would explain this.

"What have you trash been doing?" A cold voice sounded then, bringing any future fights to a grinding halt.

* * *

><p>Turning a corner, Nanoha caught sight of her friend standing among Tsuna and some of his friends.<p>

"Fate-!" Nanoha started before a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pulled back behind the corner.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Vita hissed, releasing the brunette. "Didn't you see those big guys?"

"But-" Nanoha started but closed her mouth under the harsh gaze of the Iron Knight.

"Who are those guys?" Suzuka asked as the entire group looked around the corner. "Are they more of Tsuna-kun's friends?"

"I doubt it," Alisa said watching mentioned boy. "He is scared of them."

"Never mind that," Arf said a little loud. "Why is Fate's clothes torn?"

Then, a figure stepped in front of the others on the ledge.

"You think that's the leader?" Hayate asked.

"He sure smells like it," Arf said. "I don't like him."

"Alisa-chan, are you okay?" Rein asked then, bringing everyone's attention to their friend.

Alisa was gripping the brick corner tight enough that her knuckles turned white, though she seemed to be paying no attention to it as she stared wide-eyed as if she was seeing something that wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

><p>"I apologize, Boss," Levi said, jumping back up on the ledge to stand behind the Boss. "I failed."<p>

"I never thought I'd see him again," Reborn said as a figure stepped to the front of the group.

"Xanxus."

The newest arrival surly carried the aura of a leader, yet also one of a cold-blooded killer. His hair was a pitch black and an accessory of feathers and what looked like a raccoon's tail hung from the nape of his neck and over his left shoulder. Scars ran across his tan skin, only intensifying the killer aura around him as he stared at the group.

_What is he?_ Tsuna wondered in fear.

As if hearing the question, Xanxus's glare seemed to intensify, causing Tsuna to fall to the ground in fear while making it hard for the others to move. He lifted up his hand and it flared up in a dark orange flame.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he growled.

_He can use magic?_ Fate wondered in shock.

"Hey Boss," the man with the mohawk said. "Are you really going to use _that_?"

"You trying to kill us too?" Squalo asked.

"This is bad," Reborn said for a second time. "Run!"

"Die!" Xanxus shouted.

Before Xanxus could make his move, something spun through the air and stuck itself in the ground before Xanxus.

It was a pickaxe.

"That's enough, Xanxus," a voice said and everyone turned to see three figures standing across the way.

"We're saved," Tsuna panted out before he realized he recognized the voice.

"From now on," a man with yellow hair said loudly for everyone to hear. "I'll take charge of things."

"D-Dad!" Tsuna squawked out.

"Wha? Jūdaime's Father?" Gokudera asked in shock.

"Iemitsu…" Xanxus growled.

"You…" Squalo said, raising his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Xanxus," Iemitsu said calmly. "Is one your minions planning on raising his sword against me, the External Advisor?"

Xanxus said nothing but stared at Iemitsu, who in turn stared back.

"Their fighting spirit," Ryohei said in trembling awe. "So intense!"

"D-Dad?" Tsuna asked bewildered. "What are you saying?"

"Don't put your comments in now, Iemitsu," Squalo snarled. "You're the wuss who can't do nothing but run around!"

"What?" Basil yelled stepping forward with his bladed boomerang.

"Wait Basil," Iemitsu said calmly. "For your question, Squalo, I wasn't running around. I was waiting for an answer from the Ninth. I was curious as to your recent activities with the Ninth's approval, so I sent a letter asking specific questions."

Iemitsu then held up two rolled scrolls. "And what I presumed to be an order from the Ninth had just arrived today."

* * *

><p>"What are they talking about?" Vita asked. "I can't hear what they're saying."<p>

"Arf," Hayate looked at the familiar. "Can you hear them?"

Arf smiled. "Of course I can. The guy in the orange suit—Tsuna's father I guess—is saying something about a message from a guy called the Ninth. Tsuna's asking how he knows all this and Reborn-kun is saying that he is the External Advisor."

"External Advisor?" Rein asked. "What's that?"

Arf closed her eyes as her wolf ears twitched to catch the words. "From what I can get, he's part of Vongola yet isn't at the same time since he doesn't associate in the everyday activities. But in times of emergency, he has the same authority as the Boss as the Number Two."

"Like a Vice-President?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Oh," Arf said. "Now they're talking about those rings that Hayate heard about."

"Well? Don't keep it all to yourself," Vita said annoyed. "Tell us what they're saying!"

"You have no patience do you?" Arf asked. "Anyway, apparently the rings that Tsuna and the others have are just halves of the full ring. That Xanxus guy and his group have the other half."

"Why is that?" Nanoha asked.

"Guess the Number One and Number Two couldn't decide on a candidate," Arf said with a shrug before her eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"What's 'uh oh'?" Suzuka asked.

Arf looked at the others. "It seems that the only way for the candidate to be decided is to have Tsuna and his friends fight that Xanxus and his group in one-on-one battles."

"What?!" Five voices yelled in unison.

"That explains the training those guys did," Rein said.

"That's crazy!" Vita protested. "You can sense that guy's energy all the way over here. He'll kill them in nothing flat."

Alisa suddenly pushed herself off the wall and started walking away toward home.

"Where you going, Alisa-chan?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm heading back," she said without looking over her shoulder and continued to walk away without another word.

The others glanced at each other. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna woke wondering if all that had happened last night was only a dream, though that hope was quickly dashed when he saw the Ninth's order framed and hanging on his bedroom wall.<p>

His thoughts then turned to the night before, where two women who called themselves the Cervello Organization came to explain the rules and decided that the first battle to take place would be the Sun Battle. Not that this was bad enough, but the place of the fights was none other than Namimori Middle School itself; if he didn't die during the fights, Tsuna would surely die thanks to Hibari.

While in his depressed mindset, Reborn suggested that he attend school which he hadn't been to for a week.

After Tsuna had left for school, Reborn sat staring out the window, the scene of that light when Levi-A-Than almost hit Fate playing in his head. No matter which way he had looked at it, there was no doubt about it; that wasn't a natural or optical trick of the light. Fate had summoned that light herself.

His curiosity quipped, Reborn pulled out his Leon cellphone and made a call to his informant.

"Moshi moshi," Reborn said. "It's Reborn. Could you get me all of the information on a Fate Testarossa Harloawn?"

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and as school was almost over; Nanoha was nervously pacing down the hall of the school. She really didn't know what to think; after the group had returned home and explained to everyone what had happened—including Fate's <em>accidental<em> use of magic—Lindy had pulled Nanoha aside to talk to her.

"_I'll let you make the decision, Nanoha-chan,"_ Lindy had said calmly. _"It'll be up to you whether or not to tell the others about you and the girls. We already know that their circumstances aren't normal, so it might be best to tell them before they come up with their own conclusions. Who knows; they might be good allies."_

_Allies in what?_ Nanoha wondered. It wasn't like that Tsuna-kun and the others needed to be involved, though the fact that the lack of Jewel Seed activity really bothered the young mage. Could Tsuna-kun's circumstances have something to do with the Jewel Seeds and the fakes?

"Nanoha-chan?" Nanoha looked up startled to see Kyoko-chan at her side looking concerned.

"Is something the matter?" The school idol asked, her brows furrowed together with worry.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nanoha said with a weak smile. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

"You too?" Kyoko asked. "Onii-san has been more distracted for a while to. He and Colonello-kun are always out training."

_Probably for his fight tonight,_ Nanoha thought. _Wait, who's Colonello?_

"Tsuna-kun told me that he, Onii-san, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto-kun are participating in a sumo wrestling match tonight." Kyoko added.

_That's their story?_ Nanoha wondered in shock. Even she could have come up with something better. Then again, she never really had to before her family found out, except when she first met Yūno-kun and brought him home.

"I hope Onii-san will be okay," Kyoko went on, breaking Nanoha's chain of thought. "I hate it when he fights. He promised he wouldn't do any meaningless fights, but I can't help but worry."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kyoko-chan," Nanoha said with a smile. "Besides, sumo has rules right? I'm sure sempai won't go overboard." Yet, something told the young mage that the coming fight would be all but that.

"I hope so," was all Kyoko said.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Lindy-san?" Signum asked as the two women were sitting around the table along with Arf, Shamal and Zafira.<p>

"Fate's actions last night were purely defensively," the ex-admiral said, "but there is no doubt that one of the people present will have suspicions."

"Then what should we do?" Shamal asked nervously. "We can't just suddenly leave; that'll create more suspicion."

"Not to forget we still have eleven Jewel Seeds to locate," Arf pointed out.

Lindy sighed. "We'll have to trust the girls to make the right choice."

The others looked at her in surprise.

"Harloawn-san," Zafira said. "You can't possibly mean…"

Lindy smiled. "It's a fair trade, I think. We know that Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't a normal boy nor what is happening around him normal."

"Let's just hope he finds out gradually," Shamal said softly.

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with the girls' decision," Lindy added. "What we need to focus on is the fact that Rein found a real Jewel Seed that didn't offer any resistance."

"You sent the Seed to the _Asura_ to have it analyzed, correct?" Zafira asked.

Lindy nodded. "Chrono says that the process isn't complete, but there is no doubt that it is a real Jewel Seed. The fact that it didn't activate concerns me greatly. From ancient text, Jewel Seeds responds to strong emotions—something that the fakes are doing—yet there isn't a similar response from the real one."

"Umm…" Shamal said. "It may just be a guess, but maybe the emotions that are present aren't enough or maybe there are too many at once?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Lindy said. "Regardless, I'm still having the girls keep a look out for both the fakes and the real Jewel Seeds."

"Changing the subject," Lindy turned to Signum. "How the training with Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan?"

"Suzuka-san is excelling so I'm having Vita take over while Alisa is slowly starting to show progress." Signum said.

"Um…Are you sure that's okay having Vita-chan train Suzuka-chan?" Shamal asked with a worried look.

Signum nodded. "She might not seem like the best choice, but Vita will bring out Suzuka's full potential."

* * *

><p>"Umm…Vita-chan," Suzuka said nervously. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

Vita looked at Suzuka with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you're the one who said that you wanted to test your _Protection_ spell. Besides, Signum is busy trying to get Alisa to use magic."

"Yeah," Suzuka said nervously. "But involving Ryohei-sempai is a little over the top!"

The pair looked at the boxer who was standing at the edge of the clearing, looking completely clueless as to what the girls were talking about. Somehow, Suzuka had managed to convince the boxer—claiming to be an associate of a Master Pao-Pao though it was really Ryohei who came up with the assumption—to come to the forest right after school for some 'last minute training' since she had heard about the 'sumo' match from Fate; of course, it hadn't been easy with his habit of yelling 'EXTREME' every time he spoke.

"Besides," Suzuka added, "if the others find out about this, we could get in so much trouble!"

"Do you really think we can keep it hidden for long?" Vita asked. "After what Fate pulled last night, sooner or later the smart ones will figure out that wasn't just a sudden light show."

"You…You got a point there," Suzuka mumbled. Even though Fate had played innocence, there was no doubt that someone had noticed something was off.

"Not only that," Vita smirked. "From what I've seen, this guy is the dumbest of the group. I'm sure he won't go spouting off about what he's seen."

"If you say so…" Suzuka still wasn't convinced.

"Oi, Boxer!" Vita called over to Ryohei. "Get over here so we can get started!"

"What did you EXTREMELY want to see me about?" Ryohei said as he ran up, a look of eagerness across his face.

"First off," Vita growled as she removed her hands from her ears, "learn to keep quiet! Do you want to have the whole town hear us?"

"Sorry," Ryohei said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what's this training that you told me about?"

"It's a simple little exercise," Vita said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Suzuka here will put up a barrier for you, and you have to break it."

"Really?" Ryohei asked surprised. "That's all I have to do?"

Vita nodded. "Don't think it'll be easy though." She turned to Suzuka. "Whenever you get the courage."

"Umm…okay," Suzuka said, stretching her hands out in front of her. "_Protection!_"

Ryohei's eyebrows shot up as a glowing, light blue circle appeared before Suzuka, with an eight-pointed star in the center with strange markings around the edge.

"Do your best, Ryohei-sempai," Suzuka said with a strained smile. _Just don't go overboard._

"EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>Night had come sooner than Tsuna had expected and, with Lambo in tow, had arrived at the school. It wasn't long before he spotted the rest of his friends waiting for him, along with two unexpected guests.<p>

"Vita-chan, Suzuka-chan," Tsuna called over to the pair of girls. "You came to watch?"

"Of course," Vita stated. "The others are busy with…some other things, so we came to watch."

"But how did you know about this?" Tsuna asked. He didn't remember mentioning anything at school.

"Fate-chan told us when she got home," Suzuka quickly said. "She really wanted to come, but she got stuck at home helping."

"Ah," was all Tsuna said. It made sense; Fate-chan _had_ been there, so of course she would have told the others.

"_Nice lie, Suzuka,"_ Vita said telepathically with approval.

"_It's just a little white one,"_ Suzuka replied with a smile.

"So where is the Varia?" Tsuna asked. "Do we have to wait for them?"

"There is no need," a voice said and the two masked women from yesterday appeared on the ground a few meters away from the group. "Everyone is now accounted for."

"VOI!" At the familiar yell, the group looked up to see the shadowed figures of the Varia standing on the roof of the school.

"Took yourself long enough, you trash!" Squalo's eyes then scanned the group, and narrowed as they fell on a certain red-head.

"_You!_" he growled.

Vita smirked. "What's wrong, blondie, miss me?" she said with a sneer. "How's the nose by the way? Not broken, is it?"

"Why you," Squalo growled, raising his sword slightly.

"Hold your peace, Superbi Squalo," one of the Corvello said. "The fight for the Ring of the Sun is about to begin."

Off to the side, several lights turned on, revealing a caged boxing ring with several lights that were currently turned off hanging from the ceiling above it.

"I got a bad feeling," Suzuka mumbled softly.

Vita—the only one who heard—nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"<em>Accel Shooter! Shoot!<em>" A dozen pink-colored spheres shot through the darkened sky and struck a massive body of rock. The force easily knocked the creature to the ground in heaps of separate rock before reassembling itself to engage in its attacker.

"_Photon Lancer! Fire!_" Four bolts of crackling, yellow energy struck the backside of the creature, forcing the creature to its knees as it roared in pain. It quickly regained its footing and raised its arms to the air, where spikes appeared on the otherwise smooth surface and projectiles of rock where shot into the sky at the small attackers.

Nanoha and Fate easily maneuvered among the rock torpedoes, weaving in and out as they closed in on the creature. They had sensed the energy reading about an hour ago when on their way to the school with Vita and Suzuka—Hayate was staying home to look after Rein while the adults were out to do some shopping and Alisa had opted to stay as well—and immediately headed in the direction of the energy.

To say that what they found was surprising would have been an understatement; after weeks of false Jewel Seeds and finding a real one that didn't properly activate like the ones from years ago, it was a shock to see something of this magnitude that didn't even attract attention before they had set the barrier up.

If that wasn't enough, every time that pair managed to land a hit on the magically created monster, it would simply reassemble itself before continuing on trying to pummel them to the ground.

_If we could expose the Jewel Seed,_ Nanoha thought with gritted teeth. _I might be able to seal it._

As if she had heard her friend's thoughts, Fate brought Bardiche in front of her and a large ball of crackling energy formed.

"_Thunder Smasher!_" The sphere erupted into a stream of yellow that soared through the sky, striking the rock creature right in the chest.

"Is that any help?" Fate asked with a small smile.

Right in the center to the reforming hole was a blue-glowing jewel.

Nanoha smiled confidently. "Good enough for me," she replied, bringing her device in front of herself as well. "Raising Heart!"

"_Shooting Mode!_" Raising Heart said, the gold around the red gem morphing into the device's trademark shooting form. "_Divine Buster!_" Pink streaks of magic gathered together to form a sphere of matching color that crackled with energy as well.

"_Divine Buster,_" Nanoha echoed as the sphere suddenly grew. "_Shoot!_"

Just as with Fate, the sphere erupted into a stream and struck the exact spot in the creature's chest.

"_Lyrical, Magical! Jewel Seed Seal!_" A large IX appeared in red across the body before the rock body collapsed for the final time, leaving the blue gem hovering in the air.

Flying over, Fate quickly tapped the Jewel Seed with her device and watched as the gem flew into Bardiche's gem.

"_Jewel receipt number nine,_" Bardiche stated as it released smoke from its head.

"It was a real one this time," Nanoha said with evident relief as she reached Fate's side. "Thank goodness we found it before it caused any trouble." She looked around at the surrounding area where massive holes had been dug into the rocky walls of what had to be a canyon of sorts.

Fate took a look around once before she turned to Nanoha. "I don't think the Jewel Seed caused all this, Nanoha-chan."

"Huh?" Nanoha looked at her friend bewildered. "What do you mean, Fate-chan?"

"I'm not sure myself," Fate said. "But I have the feeling that a human caused this much damage…"

"Well, let's get the Jewel Seed back to Lindy-san," Nanoha said as the two flew off with their prize in hand.

* * *

><p>Vita was pissed. Didn't these Varia guys have any sense of honor?<p>

First, the guy that Ryohei was pitted against—who the red head quickly replaced the screaming swordsman as the okama of the group with—wore sunglasses that protected him from the blinding lights while the boxer was left close to completely being blind. Then, the peacock just had to have a metal knee cap that made most of Ryohei's strikes useless and close to breaking his own hand each time he tried to attack.

Somehow, Vita was certain that the dark-skinned women were in league with the older men despite their statement that the fights were based around the roles of the Guardians.

Even after the idiot had managed to win by using the hardened salt that his sweat had produced to take out the lights and using his _Maximum Cannon_—something that had scared Vita and Suzuka badly when he used it break Suzuka's toughest barrier yet—to break the okama's metal knee cap as well as most every bone in his body, Vita couldn't help but feel disgusted when the leader of the group merely laughed at the pain of his comrade.

Again, did they have no honor?

"When this is over," she grumbled as she and Suzuka walked home from the school, "I swear I'll send each of them to the moon with Graf Eisen!"

"Vita-chan," Suzuka said nervously. "Ryohei-sempai won, didn't he? I'm sure there won't be a reason to do that."

"Didn't you see that Xanxus guy?" Vita asked in frustration. "He didn't even bother checking to see if his so-called comrade was alright. What kind of a leader is that?"

Suzuka's smile faulted a bit. "I suppose he could be a little more considerate that they are putting their lives on the line so he can get the title of the Tenth."

"I'm hoping Tsuna kicks his butt," Vita said.

"Oh, Vita-chan," Suzuka sighed. "Umm, what's the next fight again?"

Vita thought for a moment. "Lightning I think," she said. "I think that brat Lambo is the one fighting."

"And if Fate-chan was correct," Suzuka added. "He'll be fighting against that Levi-A-Than guy."

The two girls stopped suddenly and looked at each other in pure horror.

"Rings be cursed, Tsuna better not let the kid fight," Vita breathed in anger and fright. "If he does…"

"Lambo-kun will be killed." Suzuka finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: Finally! I'm finished!<strong>

**Reborn: For now at least.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Do you think the reader's will like this chapter?**

**Little Bookwyrm: They better. I had to rewrite Fate and Nanoha's fight with the Jewel Seed three times!**

**Reinforce Zwei: That's horrible.**

**Little Bookwyrm: I know and I've gone over my usual ten-pages a chapter, and I have a feeling that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Reinforce Zwei: I'll be present for the next fight, right?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Of course, the chapter won't be able to move on without you getting in trouble.**

**Reinforce Zwei: What?!**

**Reborn: I suppose this is Karma biting back.**

**Reinforce Zwei: You're still mad about **_**that**_**?! I said I was sorry!**

**Little Bookwyrm: Anyway, please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Bookwyrm:*Twitch. Twitch***

**Reinforce Zwei: What's wrong with Little Bookwyrm?**

**Reborn: It looks like the usual threats have come back, this time involving a pair of 'Green Beasts' and Ryohei, whatever that meant.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Extreme…Youth…Extreme…Youth…Extreme Youth! ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Begins to type furiously on laptop***

**Reinforce Zwei:*Sweatdrop* Is it really that bad?**

**Little Bookwyrm: There's a reason why those three should never meet! It would be too much…too much…*mumble* *tremble***

**Reinforce Zwei: Okay…Anyway, as a reminder, Little Bookwyrm doesn't own either franchise. Now enjoy the chapter while I go calm down a frightened bookwyrm.**

**Reborn: Leave her alone. This is very amusing.**

**Reinforce Zwei: Only to you…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Lightning from Twenty Years in the Future<p>

"You can't be serious!"

Tsuna flinched at the volume; school had ended and—since he had been out training the most of the day—Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Alisa and Suzuka came by to drop of his school work for the day; Kyoko would have if not for hurrying home to attend to her brother and it was hard not to see the five girls together on a regular basis as the case often was. Currently, Suzuka and Nanoha were trying to calm Alisa, who looked like she was about to rip her hair out; for some reason, their friend was a bit more of a loose cannon than usual, and it wasn't from her training with Signum.

"How can you even think of letting that brat fight?" Alisa hollered. "Sure he can be annoying like any brat, maybe even more than most, but this is a death sentence here!" She had, though briefly, seen the man that Lambo was to fight—Leviathan was his name?—and he looked like a person who wouldn't hesitate to seriously maim or even kill the kid.

Not that Tsuna needed to know that; he had enough on his plate as was.

"It's not that I want Lambo to fight," Tsuna quickly blurted out. He was entirely against Lambo fighting—he was only five!—but nothing he had said could deter the cow-print wearing child in his decision. Not only that, Reborn had stated that if Lambo were to forfeit, then the Ring of Lightning would by default go to Xanxus and his group, something the hitman said must be avoided at all cost.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Fate asked. She herself didn't like the idea of a child fighting. "Surely there must be something."

Tsuna sighed. "I tried, but Lambo won't listen to me." He said dejectedly. "He keeps talking about he'll easily beat his opponent up." He didn't add that he had spoken to the ten-year older Lambo the previous night, though that version hadn't been much help since he couldn't remember the Ring Battles.

"Then he just needs a little wake up call," Alisa said with a determined voice. "Where's the little bovine brat anyway?"

As if by rehearsal, Lambo came barreling out of the house with I-pin following close behind.

"Gyahaha! This is all Lambo-san's!" the ever annoying—to some—cow exclaimed with glee as he carried a large plate of food above his head.

"Lambo share!" I-pin squeaked out in her broken Japanese. "Lambo watch out!"

As the Chinese Assassin spoke her warning, the one who the warning was meant for tripped on the step to the house and landing in front of the teens, sending the platter of food flying everywhere though it missed the older group, much to Tsuna's relief until he saw that something else had been sent flying.

The purple oblong shape of a bazooka flew through the air and fired off a single shot, covering Nanoha, Alisa, and Lambo in a puff of smoke.

"Wha?" Tsuna waved the air around him frantically, praying that the bazooka by chance hadn't hit anyone.

"Nanoha-chan! Alisa-chan!" Suzuka called out to the puff of smoke. "You guys okay?"

"What is this, Tsuna-kun?" Hayate asked, carefully picking up the infernal device. "Some kind of party-favor?"

"Ah…" Tsuna began when a new voice erupted from the smoke.

"What in the tarnation! …Lambo! You better hope I don't miss my dressing because of you!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Alisa-nee!" a voice that Tsuna immediately recognized as Adult Lambo's cried out. "I can't stop my ten-year younger self from firing the bazooka!"

"Calm down, Alisa-chan," another voice said calmly. "We'll be back in five minutes, so you'll make it to your fitting in time."

The smoke slowly faded away, revealing a trio of individuals: one was a teenage boy with wild black hair dressed in clothes with a familiar cow-print and, unlike the previous times that Tsuna had seen him, had both eyes open from the force of his body being shaken. The second was a woman of possibly twenty years dressed in a brown office uniform with long brown hair pulled in a single side ponytail. The third, and the one currently shaking the teenage boy, was also a woman of the same age with light brown hair that fell freely down her back and was dressed in casual attire.

"Ah…" Suzuka, Fate, and Hayate both gawked at the sight in front of them. For some reason that they couldn't explain at the moment, the two women standing in front of them greatly resembled their two friends who seemed to have disappeared in the pink smoke.

Tsuna was the first to speak. "Nanoha-chan?! Alisa-chan?!"

"Huh?" The three girls turned to look at the brunette in shock. Did he just call the two women 'Nanoha' and 'Alisa'?

The older trio looked over at Tsuna, and the brunette suddenly felt a strong impulse to hide.

"Kya! It's a young Tsuna!" The older Alisa-look alike squealed, dropping the other boy onto the ground—who landed with an ungraceful _thump_—and launched herself at Tsuna, wrapping said boy in a bone-crushing hug. She didn't seem to notice that Tsuna currently had his face buried in her well-endowed chest, and vainly struggling to get away.

"Alisa-chan?!" Hayate squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide. "What happened to you? Why are you and Nanoha-chan older?"

"Ask the idiot over there," Alisa grumbled, nodding in the direction of the teenager while still holding Tsuna, who looked ready to faint from lack of air.

"Yo, Hayate-nee, Suzuka-nee, Fate-nee," the boy said in a lazy manner as the other woman—now identified as the older Nanoha—helped him up. "Sorry about this but my younger self seemed to have used the Ten-year Bazooka again."

"Younger self?" Fate ran her eyes up and down the boy before realization struck. "You're Lambo-kun!"

"Lambo-kun!" Suzuka echoed in shock.

Hayate only stared. _Wow…Lambo is tall!_

Lambo nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry though; this is temporary. Oh, hi Young Vongola. Short time no see."

Tsuna flailed his arms, silently begging that someone would come and save him before anyone else saw this, particularly Reborn. He had a terrible sense of déjà vu, though it could have been worse if the older Nanoha had joined in the fray as well.

Thankfully, the older Nanoha decided to end the young boy's suffering.

"Alisa-chan, I don't think Tsuna-kun appreciates being smothered." Nanoha said with a nervous look.

"Huh?" Alisa glanced down at Tsuna, whose eyes had almost rolled to the back of his head. "Ah, sorry Tsuna! I got carried away!" she said hurriedly, releasing the teen that wobbled a little on his feet.

"It's okay…" Tsuna got out before he slumped to the ground and succeeded in regaining his breath. "I'm sorry about this, Alisa-chan, Nanoha-chan."

"For what?" the older Nanoha asked. "For getting hit by the Bazooka?"

"Don't worry about, Tsuna," Alisa said with a huff. "It wasn't our first time getting hit by that blasted thing, and it certainly won't be our last. I just wish the future you would remember to confiscate the blasted thing."

"Wasn't my fault that you were the one who set it off the first time," Adult Lambo mumbled.

Alisa shrugged. "How was I supposed to know it wasn't a mega-sized hair dryer?"

_What?_ Tsuna thought in shock. _Did the Nanoha and Alisa of the future get sent to their future? And how could Alisa-chan confuse it for a hair dryer?!_

"What's wrong you three?" Nanoha asked, looking at the trio that had stood shell shocked through the exchange.

"Umm…" Suzuka began before whatever she wanted to say died on her throat.

"What's it like in the future?" Hayate blurted out, bringing surprise to the youngsters of the group.

"What kind of a question is that, Hayate-chan?" Fate asked with a polite tone.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind," Hayate admitted sheepishly.

Alisa laughed. "What's it like in the future? Well let's see…" she took on a pondering look as she recalled her memory. "Suzuka and I are almost done with college, and you three are working for TSAB, oh but Nanoha is currently taking leave to raise Vivio and…"

"Vivio?" Fate looked at the older Nanoha, who blushed slightly. "You have a daughter?"

Nanoha laughed. "Yeah, I adopted her a few months back after a certain incident," she said with small smile, running a hand through her hair.

Tsuna's eyes widened at sight of the small band of gold on Nanoha's left hand. "Nanoha-chan, you're married?"

The three girls stared wide eyed at the brunette, who laughed nervously. "Yeah, I am," she said. "Been so for about six months now."

"To who?" Hayate and Suzuka asked in delight.

"I bet its Yūno-kun, isn't it?" Hayate burst out. "You two have been close for years."

"Hey, we can't talk about stuff like that," Nanoha said before looking at Fate, who had a surprised look. "Don't be so surprised, Fate-chan. In fact, you and Alisa-chan are getting married pretty soon."

"Nanoha!" Alisa shouted, her strong blush mirroring Fate's. "What was it that you _just_ said!"

Nanoha giggled. "Sorry…"

"M-Married?" Fate said, her entire body trembling.

"To who, Alisa-chan?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Sorry, classified information," Alisa said before huffing in annoyance. "Of course, we would have been married sooner, but Aniki's been throwing such a fit about it through the entire process."

Nanoha looked wily at her friend. "For someone who can kill another without a second glance, he sure is protective of you."

"Aniki?" Suzuka asked, puzzled. "I didn't know you had a brother. Do we know him, Alisa-chan?"

Alisa gave a sly smile. "We're not related by blood, and you don't know him _yet_." She gave such emphasize on the last word that Tsuna felt that it meant that they would real soon.

"Um…Who am I marrying?" Fate asked curiously.

Nanoha smiled. "Someone who took forever to realize he had feelings for you, Fate-chan, though everyone else could see it. Don't worry, he's a fine young man though he was bit apprehensive on the whole 'wedding ceremony' thing; took everyone to convince him."

"Just like with every part of social life," Alisa grumbled. Adult Lambo nodded in agreement.

The older Nanoha looked at her watch. "Looks like we're almost out of time here. I hope Vivio-chan and Einhart-chan didn't freak out too much. I'm supposed to be taking them to the academy today."

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out. "Do you know what is going on? Does everything turn out okay? Hold on, how do you even _know_ what's going on?"

The girls, both old and young, shared a knowing look. "We sort of found out when Hayate and Vita-chan came home that day, when Squalo showed up," Nanoha explained sheepishly. "They heard everything from Reborn and Dino-san after you left."

Tsuna slumped forward in defeat. Of course they heard it from the two girls, who in turn heard from those _two_, but at least it wasn't Reborn trying to recruit them. He then wondered if the baby had given up on that, since he hadn't brought it up since _that_ day this entire mess had started.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun," Nanoha said, reaching over and placing a warm hand on his head, bringing Tsuna's attention back to the situation at hand. "Everything will be fine. Just be strong and don't forget that you have friends, friends who'll need your help in the future."

"Just make sure you find those blasted seeds, okay?" Alisa said, causing the three girls to widen their eyes as they realized what the older version of their friend was talking about.

_Seeds?_ Tsuna wondered. _Did we loss something for an assignment in the future?_

Alisa quickly ducked her head and whispered to the three girls. "The next one is gonna show up in the market tonight, near Nana-san's favorite store. Watch your backs; things are about to get interesting."

"Oh, Alisa-chan," Nanoha sighed as the trio where enveloped by pink smoke.

The smoke faded away to show the present Nanoha, with a sleeping Lambo in her arms, and Alisa who looked like they had seen something that they weren't supposed to see.

"How was your five-minute trip to the future?" Hayate asked with an amused smile. "Did you meet your daughter by chance, Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha dumbly nodded. "I'm m-m-married." She stuttered softly.

"You think that's bad?" Alisa shouted in fright and a deep blush forming. "I'm getting married!"

"Oh, that's right," Suzuka said with a cheerful smile. "Who are you marrying?"

If possible, Alisa's blush deepened. "Ah…"

"Jūdaime!" a familiar voice rang out and Gokudera came barreling through the gate. "Reborn-san told me to come and get you and the stupid cow. We need to get ready for the second match!"

The bomber then looked over at the two slightly traumatized girls. "What's with them?"

No one was able to answer when Alisa suddenly screamed with what seemed to be both anger and fright before bolting out the gate with such speed that the four girls left behind were certain that she had used a speed boost spell.

"_Looks like Signum's training is working for Alisa-chan,"_ Hayate mused.

The others silently agreed.

"_Wonder why she took off like that?" _Suzuka wondered.

"_Must be aftershock from time-traveling,"_ Fate figured.

"_I know I'm still suffering,"_ Nanoha added.

"What was that about, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked, confused.

Tsuna sighed before taking the sleeping Lambo from Nanoha. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>"Time-traveling bazooka?" Lindy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Such a thing really exists?"<p>

"It only lasts five minutes though," Nanoha explained. "I can't believe I'm married and have a daughter."

Lindy laughed softly. "A lot can happen in ten years, Nanoha-chan," she said amused. "Still, what the future Alisa said about the location of the next Jewel Seed is a big help."

"I just wish she hadn't said it in front of Tsuna though," Alisa sighed. "Though I'm confused at what these 'patterns' is suppose to be."

"You think that someone else might be coming to gather the Jewel Seeds?" Fate asked.

"'Might'?" Hayate asked. "I sure it's more of 'they will'. I say we go stake out the store that future Alisa told us about."

"Can you please not speak about my future self like that?" Alisa asked with a grimace. "It makes it sound like I came from a science fiction book or something."

"Sorry," Hayate said, a smile gracing her lips. It was a pity the future Nanoha and Alisa didn't tell them more about their work in TSAB; she wondered what rank she held. Though she was the Mistress of the Night Sky—and by default had immense power—Hayate had a limiter placed on her to keep her magic from getting too out of hand, so it lowered her magical rank exponentially, perhaps lower than Nanoha and Fate's.

"Huh?" Suzuka looked around with a confused look then. Something wasn't right, but the violet-head couldn't put her finger on it. She quickly did a head count: the five of them—including Lindy-san so that was six—were here, Arf was out scouting—for what no one knew, and Shamal, Zafira, Vita and Signum had gone to the _Asura_ for their monthly checkup—no longer being part of a program did have its down side. That meant that there was still one person unaccounted for, and her confusion was instantly caught on by the others.

"What's wrong, Suzuka-chan?" Lindy asked.

"Has anyone seen Rein-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm in so much trouble,<em> Reinforce thought as she made her way to the school. Dark clouds had gathered in the sky, and the Unison Device wondered if there was suppose to be a storm tonight.

_I shouldn't have snuck out without leaving a note or something,_ the Unison Device thought with a sigh of despair. Rein really wanted to see tonight's fight, since everyone seemed concern about young Lambo taking part in this fight and, according to her Mistress, the opponent was something fierce.

Then again, Hayate-chan could communicate with her telepathically if her presence was missed. The thought comforted Rein a little bit; just a little…

Not at all, since she had shut off communication with Hayate and the others just as she left the apartment! It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, Rein wasn't so sure. While she knew that she could make contact again anytime, it did little to soothe Rein's nerves.

_I'm in sooo much trouble!_ Rein wailed in her head and flinched as lighting flashed across the sky.

Looking up, Rein caught sight of the junior high and, as lightning again flashed across the sky, spotted some strange fixtures on the roof. She had come by the school several times over the last month when heading to her elementary school with Vita and Rein couldn't recall ever seeing pillars like that.

Perhaps they were for tonight's match?

"Rein-chan?" Rein stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to see Yamamoto walking toward her, wearing casual clothes like her along with a jacket for the rain. "What cha doing out here at this time?"

"Umm…I wanted to watch the match," Rein said quickly. _Best start being honest now._

Yamamoto grinned. "In that case, you can watch it with me and my friends."

Rein's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked eagerly. She didn't know why, but Yamamoto was such an easy guy to get along with. Even the others had noted this unique ability of the baseball boy, comparing it to a gentle rain at times.

"Of course," Yamamoto said with a laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. "Let's go and watch."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was close to becoming an emotional wreck. First, Yamamoto had shown up with Hayate-chan's youngest sister—who let's a little girl like Rein wander around at night in a lighting storm?—who said that she wanted to watch the fight. His refusal had been quickly snuffed by Reborn, who was in turn overwhelmed by Rein's happy squeals as she proceeded to try and strangle the hitman with a hug; it failed though.<p>

Second, when the group had talked about stepping in if the battle became too much for Lambo, the Cervello had show up and stated that any interference would result in an immediate disqualification and the responsible party would lose their half of the ring.

And finally, the battle was to be done on the school's roof during the middle of a lightning storm with a strange fixture of six metal pillars that, with the interlacing wires on the ground, conducted the lightning and sending it all over the area, all the while intensifying the power of the lightning; the Cervello called it '_Elettrico Ciruito'_.

Tsuna could only fear the worst for the young Lambo.

* * *

><p>"So Signum-san is going to meet Hayate-chan at the school?" Nanoha asked as she flew alongside Fate toward the shopping district. "Guess Rein-chan sneaking out was actually a good thing."<p>

"Ah," Fate agreed. She glanced in the direction of the school, where for some reason lightning seemed to be appearing more than once.

_What kind of battle are they having?_ Fate wondered. _If the opponents are anything like Vita-chan and Suzuka-chan described, Lambo will surely be in harm's way._

Though she, a few hours before, had seen the future Lambo—definitely meaning that Lambo would survive—Fate couldn't help but fear for the child's sake.

"Hey, don't worry, Fate," Arf, currently in her wolf form, said reassuringly. "If it gets too out of hand, I'm sure Tsuna and his friends will interfere."

Fate softly smiled. That's right, Lambo wasn't fighting alone; he had friends to support him.

"Still," Arf added. "I wonder what Signum will say to Rein once she arrives."

_Let's just hope Signum isn't in a bad mood,_ was Nanoha's only thought. The last time that happened…well, let's just say that those training barrier generators received a much need upgrade.

As the sky lit up, a tower of blue light shot up from behind the store as the trio approached, accompanied by the scream of bending metal that definitely wasn't caused by a human-operated machine. Behind the store rose up a giant creature composed entirely of mangled trash cans, with a faint blue glow erupting from its chest.

"Might want to put that barrier up now," Arf said, wrinkling her nose as she spoke. "This is going to get messy."

* * *

><p>"<em>Elettrico Cuoio<em>?" Rein pronounced the words as she watched the scene before her. Lambo had just been electrocuted by Levi using his metal umbrellas—Rein had at first thought that the guy had an obsession with keep his looks dry, that hair couldn't be easy to maintain—and the young Bovino hardly showed any sign of being previously electrocuted. In fact, Lambo had merely started to pick his nose after the first blast, leaving much of the younger teens shocked.

"Ah," Reborn said from his place beside Tsuna. "Lambo has developed a natural resistance to lightning and any forms of electricity from being shock so many times."

_I guess that is due in part to his clumsiness,_ Rein figured, since calling him an idiot had already been taken by Gokudera. _I wonder if Fate-chan can do that._

"That's why his suited to become the Guardian of Lightning," Reborn added, immediately taking note of Levi's change in demeanor; seems that Xanxus had a couple loyal subordinates.

Levi's entire body shook with rage; how dare someone—and a brat no less—be more suited to be the Lightning Guardian. He briefly thought back to the time that he had no purpose in life until he met Xanxus and felt his anger increase tenfold at the thought that he would fail his boss.

A gloved hand reached for more umbrellas; the brat would die.

* * *

><p>"Signum-san, calm down," one of the medics aboard the <em>Asura <em>said as she tried to draw blood from the Sword Knight. "You're moving too much. I can't get a vein."

"My apologizes," Signum said calmly. She forced her body to remain still as the woman succeeded in finally drawing the red liquid, before she began to tap her foot again.

"Geez, Signum," Vita grumbled from where she sat, an arm bandaged from the similar treatment. "Rein isn't going to combust just because you aren't watching her."

"She shouldn't have gone out without telling anyone Vita," Signum stated. "Even worst, Hayate-sama hasn't been able to make contact with her."

Vita sighed. While she wouldn't say it out loud, it was clear that Signum had taken to acting like a mother, even if the Knight's cold demeanor when first encountered was enough to put everyone off.

"You're meeting up with Hayate-sama at the school," Zafira put his two cents in. "Besides, those boys seem the type not to let something happen to small children."

"And Rein-chan isn't any normal child," Shamal added. "I just hope she doesn't freeze anything."

It had become apparent shortly after Rein's creation that she had trouble controlling her ice-based magic when experiencing a strong emotion, causing the Unison Device to momentarily lose control of her magic as she tried to stabilize, which only intensified the emotion and creating more problems. The phenomenon had first occurred when Hayate had attempted her first Unison with an overly happy Rein during a training session—resulting in everything within five meters to freeze completely. Now, it had gotten to the point that if Rein's emotions reached a certain level, the area around her would burst into a winter wonderland or a frozen wasteland depending on the emotion.

Turning back to the current situation, it wasn't the young Tsuna and his friends that concerned Signum. She had yet to see these Varia individuals in person, but the fact that they irritated Vita almost to the point of her trying to maul someone—which wasn't easy unless one was stupid enough to invoke the Hammer Knight's wrath—told Signum that they weren't the friendly type.

They'd kill if given a reason to, and for that Signum was very worried.

* * *

><p>Rein's head was now spinning; too many things had happened all at once for her brain to process in time. One of those was the fact that Lambo had shot himself with a bazooka—who in their right mind gives a five year old a bazooka!—and in his place once the pink smoke cleared was a fifteen year old boy! Even bigger was the shock when the referees revealed that it was Lambo from ten years in the future and that the match could still continue. The Unison device didn't know if anything could get stranger but that hope was dashed when the older Lambo—who apparently was still a bit of a crybaby—shot himself again with the bazooka.<p>

Now, the energy felt different this time and there was sudden surge of power as the smoke cleared. Electricity crackled in the air around the tall figure standing at the center of the smoke cover, dressed in a long coat and carrying the air of one who demands respect. The energy was so thick that Rein wondered for a second if the others could feel the energy, and if she would be able to stand any longer.

"I-It can't…be?" Tsuna stuttered, his auburn eyes widened at the sight. "That's…Lambo from twenty years in the future?!"

"This place…" The current Lambo said softly as his one eye gazed around. "Unless I'm dreaming, I'm here because of the Ten Year Bazooka."

"This that really the dumb cow?" Gokudera asked shocked.

"Lambo-kun somehow seems more…reliable," Tsuna added.

Lambo then turned to look over at the teenagers. "I didn't think to see you guys again. How nostalgic, almost enough to move me to tears."

"But," he added, turning back, "seems there is no time to get emotional. There's a very rough-looking guy staring at me."

"I don't care who you are," Levi said. "I'm going to kill you."

Lambo didn't answer right away, instead bending down to retrieve the half-ring that rested on the concrete by its chain. "Seems that the younger me has encountered quite a problem."

"But," he glanced up with no fear in his voice. "I'm different."

Levi reached for his umbrellas again. "Just shut up and die."

"Not that move again!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror as the metal parasols were sent flying above Lambo.

"That move is impossible to avoid once the umbrellas open," Mammon commented from his place in Gola Mosca's metal hand. "It is what made Levi a Varia Officer in the first place. The umbrellas cover all angles; it's basically a One-Hit Kill."

As the electricity struck the slightly started Lambo, several tendrils struck the metal pillars. A chain-reaction occurred with the current intensifying, casting off a bright shower of lightning.

"This is bad," Gokudera grunted. "There's nowhere to run!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna called out.

"He'll be burned to a crisp," Levi said, turning away from his work. "I wish the Boss could see this light."

"_Sigh_. Where do you think you're going?" The older Lambo asked, clearly not bothered by the electricity running through his body.

Levi turned around in shock. "What?"

"Watch this," Lambo said before slamming a hand onto the concrete roof. "_Elettrico Reversal!_"

Large currents of lightning traveled down the sides of the building much like several waterfalls, avoiding contact with any of the other humans. Glass windows shattered merely seconds later, sending a vibrating ring throughout the area.

"Impossible," Levi stared in surprise at what had just happened. "He was able to reverse the current of _that_ much electricity!"

"Electricity is like a kitten to me," Lambo stated calmly. "I perfected the impeccable _Elettrico Cuoio_."

"A-amazing…"Rein breathed in shock. _Not even Fate-chan can redirect lightning!_

"Incredible…" Tsuna had a hard time to take in what he just saw. "This is Lambo from twenty years in the future."

"He really is like a lightning rod," Reborn stated.

"I really took a gamble on his potential of becoming the Lightning Guardian."

"Dad?!" Tsuna jumped at the man's sudden statement. _When did he get here?_

Rein stared at the orange-jumpsuit dressed man. She immediately recognized him as the guy standing outside the dojo when Yamamoto was practicing; so he was Tsuna's father and the Second-in-Command, or was it an External Advisor?

Rein had no idea.

"It seems that Lambo has gone beyond my expectations," Iemitsu added with a pleased look on his face.

Ryohei was trembling with excitement. "I don't know what's going on, but I feel that we have this fight in the bag!"

Gokudera was quick to agree while Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Praising me like that…" Lambo mused, a soft blush appearing on his adult face. "That embarrasses me."

Levi wasn't amused. "I'll kill you no matter what, brat," he snarled, retrieving an umbrella and holding it much like a sword. "Watch me pierce your heart with my electricity."

Lambo sighed before something on the ground caught his eye. As Levi threw the umbrella, Lambo seized the objects, holding up one to ward of the spear tip of the Umbrella; the force had him skid across the concrete roof.

"I reported these missing to the police a week ago," Lambo mused, holding the cracked shapes of two horns. "I didn't think that they would be here."

Tsuna stared confused; weren't those…?

"The paints coming off," Lambo added with a smile. "The insult that Gokudera-san wrote when I was young."

"That's the message I just wrote," Gokudera exclaimed upon seeing the word _Aho-ushi_ that he had written in permanent ink just before the match started.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"Those horns are necessary to summon the Lambo from twenty years later," Iemitsu explained. "The current Bovino Boss gave them to me, and I gave them to the ten years later Lambo, though I doubt he knew their significance."

"Required…Summoning?" Rein tried to process this new piece of information. She wondered what would have happened if the ten years Lambo hadn't had the horns in his possession; would the twenty years Lambo still appear or would had the bazooka malfunction?

"You won't run away this time," Levi snarled.

"Who said that I was running away?" Lambo asked, replacing the horns attached to his head with the cracked ones. "Hmm…They certainly feel better than the backup horns. Now I can give it my all."

"_Thunder Set!"_ Lightning crackled as the horns drew it in like a magnet, alighting the horns with the natural glow. _"Elettrico Cornata."_

"Idiot, it won't work," Levi grunted, lightning gathering to his upward umbrella. "Because of its flaw."

"Flaw?" Tsuna asked.

"_Elettrico Cornata_ only works if you are in the enemy's range," Reborn explained.

"True…We have a problem," Tsuna was close to freaking out again.

Lambo smirked. "That was then."

Rein nearly jumped as lightning sprang from the horns. "Lightning is streaming out!" Tsuna shouted in surprise as the energy struck Levi.

"ARRGH!" The Varia Officer screamed as the lightning proceeded to slice him up.

"You're still not good enough," Lambo said with a bored expression. "Go home and practice some more."

"I-Impossible," Levi grunted, blood spattering on his face. "I can't lose here!" His thoughts then went to the one time that his boss had praised him. _Boss…Just praise me one more time!_

"Back off," Lambo warned, "or you'll die."

_POOF!_

Rein screeched as the area was engulfed in pink smoke and a small, familiar bundle appeared.

"GUUPPYA!" The present Lambo yelled, his body covered in scorch marks, before falling over.

"Lambo! But five minutes haven't passed yet!" Tsuna pointed out.

"Looks like the timer starts the first time he uses the bazooka," Reborn noted sadly.

"Ah! Lambo's not moving!" Tsuna yelled. Sure enough, the small Bovino's body lay motionless on the ground as Levi approached him, towering over the unconscious form.

"In the end," he said, "the only one suitable to become the Lightning Guardian…is me."

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed. "No!"

"That bastard!" Gokudera scowled as he, Yamamoto and Ryohei readied to jump to the boy's defense.

"Stop," Reborn said. "You'll be disqualified if you step in the ring."

The three boys stopped right in their tracks.

"That's correct," one of the Cervello confirmed. "One step into the _Elettrico Ciruito_ will result in your disqualification and confiscation of your ring."

"But Lambo-kun can't fight anymore," Rein protested. "Can't you call it?!"

"It is not our decision to make," The same one stated.

Reborn's face became grim; so that's how it was…

"What can we do, Reborn?" Tsuna asked in full panic.

"We can only pray for Lambo," the hitman said.

"What's so special about the _Elettrico Cuoio _anyway?" Levi asked in anger, raising his boot to bring it down on the child's head. "_Just die!"_

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed as the black boot was brought down…

Only for Levi to be sent flying into one of the six pillars, the force that he created bending the metal stake slightly. The two parties stared in shock at what just happened; no one had moved from their position, so how…?

Standing where Levi had previously had been, arms covered in a yellow raincoat picking up the unconscious Lambo, was a woman of early twenties. Fierce green eyes scanned the battle-torn area and vibrant pink hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that fell past her waist, bound up by a yellow ribbon. Before straightening, a hand grabbed hold of two metal chains that rested on the cement with two halves of a ring hanging from them.

"Ah!" Tsuna immediately recognized the tall, pink-haired woman. "Yagami-san!" _How did she get there without being seen?_

Iemitsu straightened. "That's…?"

"Yagami Signum," Reborn said. "She's Rein's mother."

"Oh boy," the older Sawada knew that energy; it was the one of a mother who is pissed off at the sight of an injured child. This wasn't going to end well, for who Iemitsu had no idea.

"Kaa-san…" Rein breathed, remembering through her shock to keep in mind that Signum was currently her mother. She had only seen _that _expression on the Sword Knight once, and that resulted in replacing several training equipment.

"Tsuna-kun," Hayate burst through the door then, her appearance slightly disheveled and short of breath. "We were heard an explosion on our way up. Did something happen?"

"Ah…" Tsuna was at a loss of words.

"Yare yare," Mammon said nonchalantly. "Who's this that interrupted the fight?"

"Ushishishi…Is it someone the Prince can stab?" Belphegor asked with his creepy, cheerful grin.

"Voi! Who dares interrupt a fight?!" Squalo raised his sword in anger. Xanxus wasn't going to happy about this.

Signum glared in the Varia's direction, and it wasn't hard for anyone to miss the strong killer intent that the woman carried in the stare. Even harder to miss was the tendrils of _purple _that danced around the woman before dissipating into the air. Careful not to jostle the small form in her arms, Signum turned her attention to the group of teenage boys.

"Sawada-kun," Signum said, approaching the teens with steady steps. "I hope you have an explanation for this?"

Tsuna gulped. If he hadn't thought so before, Signum was very scary now.

"Such extreme spirit," Ryohei mumbled.

"I don't think it's the spirit you're thinking of, Turf head," Gokudera said.

Yamamoto stood behind Rein, wondering how this was all going to play out.

The boy tried to speak, but found trouble in forming the words. "Y-Yagami-san…you see, uh…"

"It's not his fault Kaa-san!" Rein yelled then, drawing the attention of the group. "Tsuna-kun didn't want Lambo-kun to fight, but those women said that Lambo had to! Everyone wanted to stop the fight when Lambo-kun didn't get up, but the woman said that they'd be disqualified if they did!"

"…I see…" Signum's expression didn't change but the air seemed much easier to breathe; even the strange purple energy dissappeared.

"Excuse me," one of the Cervello spoke up then. "You interrupted a match between the Lightning Guardian Candidates and it hasn't been concluded yet."

Signum sent a glare in the woman's direction; thought not noticed by many, the woman flinched at the intensity. "Does a match end when an innocent life is ended as well?" she asked coldly.

"Regardless," the second Cervello stated. "You have interrupted the match and, seeing as you are in league with Sawada Tsunayoshi, his group will be punished."

"No way!" Hayate gasped before turning to Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun. If we had known—"

"What is going on, trash?"

Several in Tsuna's group jumped before looking over at the Varia's side. Having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Xanxus was now standing beside Squalo as if he had been there this entire time.

"B-Boss…" Levi breathed out from where his body rested against the pillar.

"Xanxus," the first Cervello spoke. "The match was interrupted by an associate of Sawada Tsunayoshi and we were about to place a penalty—"

"You'll do no such thing," Signum said and any protest from the Cervello was immediately cut by a cold stare. Passing off the unconscious Lambo to Hayate, Signum turned to face the Varia Leader.

"Tell me, are these what you are fighting for?" Signum asked, holding up the two chains that each held a half of the Ring of Lightning.

"Those are—!" Tsuna realized in surprise. "How did Yagami-san…?"

"Levi's must have fallen off when Signum struck him," Reborn concluded.

"And Lambo's had fallen to the ground when he switched back," Iemitsu added.

"Please return those rings," The first Cervello came forward with an outstretched hand. "The Ring Battles are still in progress and as neither Lightning Candidate can continue the fight, we will keep the Ring of Lightning in case of need for a tie breaker."

"No way," Tsuna exclaimed. There was no way that Lambo would be able to fight if there was a tie!

"There is no need," Signum said, pulling the chains away from the woman's outstretched hands. "I will be keeping these in my possession until the battles are over."

The Varia instantly erupted.

"VOI! You can't do that," Squalo shouted. "You're in league with that Sawada brat! How do we know that you just won't hand it over to them?"

"Ushishishi…The commander's got a point," Belphegor chuckled.

"Yagami-san, don't involve yourself in this," Tsuna protested. "You have nothing to do with this!"

Signum looked over at Tsuna and, for a split second, Tsuna was sure he saw softness in those hardened green eyes.

"If we allow you to keep the rings," Xanxus spoke then. "What form of punishment will you agree to?"

"Punishment?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah," Reborn said. "Yagami-san is burdening herself with a high-profile task, so a punishment fitting the task must be applied for the chance of failure."

The answer was instantaneous and there was no hesitation. "You may kill me."

Gasps rose up among both groups. Even the Varia was speechless at the woman's proclamation.

"Does anyone object to the punishment?" The same Cervello asked.

"Yagami-san, don't be crazy," Tsuna protested. "You don't have to involve yourself in this!"

"It's alright, Sawada-kun," Signum said as she walked through the group of kids, placing the chains and rings in a coat pocket. "Hayate-chan and I will see that Lambo-kun gets to the hospital. Yamamoto-san," she turned to the dark-haired boy, "can I trust you to get Rein safely home? I need to discuss with her the importance of leaving a note before she goes out."

Rein's face turned a bright red—she had completely forgotten about that!—while Yamamoto laughed. "Of course."

* * *

><p>No sooner had Signum and Hayate departed with Lambo that the two parties dispersed and went their separate ways.<p>

"Why would Yagami-san give the Varia permission to kill her?" Tsuna asked once they were out of school boundaries. "Doesn't she realize the danger she is in?"

"I'm sure she does," Iemitsu said with a pondering look. "But the fact that she did so willingly says a lot about her character."

"What do you mean, sir?" Gokudera asked.

"Yagami-san seems to be the type of person who puts a lot of pride in her keeping promises," the older Sawada explained. "She willingly puts her life on the line to show that she is determined to keep her end of the bargain."

"Like a true Mafioso," Reborn added.

"Wait…Are you saying that Yagami-san is in the Mafia?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not," Reborn said, not mentioning that a woman with pink hair in the Mafia would be hard to miss; Bianchi was a perfect example.

Reborn then wondered if his contact had finished his request yet, since it looked like a few more were going to be added to the list.

* * *

><p>It had been a tough battle with the "trash monster" as Arf had fondly called it, with the Seed Jewel powered monster constantly throwing trash that had nearly nailed the mages a couple times. Not only that, much like the stone monster that Nanoha and Fate had encountered a while ago, the creature reassembled itself each time both Nanoha and Fate managed to land a hit.<p>

Despite the smell, Arf had managed to get close enough to remove the Jewel Seed—getting a little burned from the magic energy in the process—and allowed Fate to seal it before it could regroup its trash body. Now the combatants smelled like yesterday's lunch and each couldn't wait to get back to the apartment to rid themselves of the disgusting stench.

"Man what a pain," Arf sighed as she removed another banana peel from her long locks. "Just _how_ many of these things do we have to find?!"

Fate gave her familiar a comforting smile, her own face spotted with particles of trash. "It'll be over soon, Arf. Just have some patience."

Arf groaned loudly. She wasn't one known for patience, especially when it came to something that had her occupied with instead of spending her days at the nearest spa clinic; that now seemed like a good idea with what she had just put up with for the last few hours.

"Should we get going?" Nanoha asked nervously as she finally removed the last of the large pieces of trash. "I don't want to be asked why we're here."

Though the barrier had kept the battle silent to the outside world, it did little to hide the damage done to the surrounding area. Nanoha clearly remembered the first time she had fought a Jewel Seed, and was lucky to hide from her at the time oblivious family what she had been doing.

Her companions had barely nodded in agreement when they were hit by a wave of magic energy. It was aggressive in nature and they didn't recognize the signature to be any of the other mages in TSAB, nor was it a Jewel Seed. Even more so was the fact that it was coming from…

"Isn't that where Kyoko-chan lives?" Nanoha asked aloud in shock.

"Unless a mage from TSAB is fighting a Jewel Seed," Arf growled, her fur starting to bristle, "someone is fighting a mage."

"Let's check it out," Fate said though the group needed no telling as the three instantly took off in the direction of the source.

_I hope we aren't too late,_ was all that Nanoha thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: Sorry for the lack of update everyone. I've been so busy with school and work that I've had little time to work on this story. I just got back home from surgery I had on January 3<strong>**rd****—meaning two to three weeks of being stuck at home—so I'll have time to work on this fanfic hopefully. Thank you so much for your support and understanding.**

**I have been thinking of giving Alisa and Suzuka devices—nothing fancy like Intelligent Devices, more like Storage Devices—and any ideas would be appreciative. Please PM me ideas including possible names, storage form and device form. I already have the Magic Color picked out, so don't worry about that. The Devices can be anything just as long as they are practical and suit Alisa and Suzuka's personality.**

**Also, if you have any questions, I'd prefer you PM me as I'll most likely reply those. Sorry, still exhausted from surgery.**

**Reinforce Zwei: You better get some rest then.**

**Little Bookwyrm: I know I know. I just didn't want the readers to wait any longer.**

**Reborn: I have some questions myself…**

**Little Bookwyrm: Tell me later, Reborn…*yawn* I'm going to sleep. Night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Bookwyrm: Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter!**

**Reborn: About time.**

**Little Bookwyrm: Oh shut it. I've been busy with other things.**

**Reborn: Really? Like what? It's not like you have anything important to do.**

**Little Bookwyrm: …**

**Published: March 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Song of the Storms and the Secret Enemy<p>

"EHH?! Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan were attacked?" Of all the things that Tsuna expected to hear when he arrived home from his daily training with Reborn and Basil, this wasn't it. Was it too much to ask for _one_ day of nothing happening to him or his friends and classmates?

Sadly, it clearly wasn't meant to be.

"They're okay right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Besides a couple scraps and Ryohei-sempai suffering a few burns," Alisa explained with an amused smirk, "they are fine and dandy. Sempai fought off the attackers, even with that busted hand of his."

Tsuna sighed with relief.

"What a coincidence," Reborn said from his spot atop Tsuna's head, "that Ryohei would be attacked shortly after winning his match."

Tsuna's blood turned cold as a dreaded thought then surfaced. _They wouldn't…would they?_ Though the Varia was clearly a blood-thirsty group, they wouldn't go as low as trying to steal the rings already claimed, would they? Maybe they tried getting the ring from Yagami-san?

"No one broke in the apartment," Fate said as if reading Tsuna's thoughts. "The ring is still safe."

Tsuna again sighed in relief. He didn't bother asking how the other four knew about the ring—since girls do talk that much was certain—but another worry entered his mind then. "Is it okay for you guys to be seen with us? I mean, Yagami-san does have the Lightning Ring in her possession and…"

"As if she would let any of us have the ring," Alisa scoffed. "You should be more focused on these fights of yours, Tsuna. Leave the wellbeing of that ring to us; we'll make sure _no one_ gets a hold of it, no matter how much they beg."

"A-Arigato," Tsuna said.

* * *

><p>"So much for telling Tsuna about mages and magic," Alisa huffed as the five girls walked down the street. Tsuna, with Reborn in tow, had gone for their daily dose of training with another boy who was introduced as Basil—the girls trying not to laugh at his odd speech pattern as he did—leaving the five girls to walk to the school.<p>

"You know, the longer we wait the harder it's going to be," Hayate added.

"But it's not like we can tell Tsuna-kun and the others that a _mage_ attacked Kyoko-chan and Ryohei-sempai." Nanoha said frantically.

"True," Hayate sighed. "And even though he didn't say anything, I bet Tsuna-kun suspected those Varia guys were after the ring that Sempai won."

"I wonder if this was what Future Alisa was talking about." Fate added.

"Maybe…Though I wish the future me left a few more details." Alisa turned to the two witnesses. "So, did you get a good look at them at all?"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. "Well…" The first said. "It's just like we told Lindy-san…"

* * *

><p>"Maximum Cannon!"<em> Nanoha, Fate, and Arf barely had time to brace themselves before a massive explosion of white light sprouted from the street below, sending the airborne trio a good few yards before righting themselves. They could easily spot the boxer down below on the street—the source of the energy blast—kneeling on the ground as the light faded away with a worried Kyoko attached to his uninjured arm, asking frantically if he was alright.<em>

_There was a third person as well._

"_You're pretty good," the voice of a teenage girl said, her being shadowed by the building despite the several streetlights. She too was kneeling. "Didn't think you'd manage to land a hit on me; I'll have to be more careful from now on."_

"_Who is that?" Nanoha asked puzzled. _

_Arf's body tensed. "I don't like her smell. She's bad news, that's for sure."_

"_And she attacked a non-mage," Fate added, her grip on Bardiche tightening slightly as her red eyes narrowed. The Lightning Mage's body was tense, ready to pounce to defend the two siblings at the slightest moment._

"_Fate-chan, we can't let Kyoko-chan and her brother get caught up," Nanoha countered._

"_A little late for that," Arf grumbled._

_As if having heard the trio, the shadow figure glanced up in their direction before turning back to the grounded pair. "I'll let you go this time, but don't think there'll be a second time!" _

_She then vanished in a flash of red light and the trio, not sensing any need to remain as they were, landed far down the block to release their battle attire and devices before heading over to check on the siblings._

* * *

><p>"You gotta say that Ryohei is pretty impressive," Alisa commented, "if he can hold his ground against a mage and all."<p>

"I'm sure he had the element of surprise," Hayate said solemnly. "I doubt he'll be as lucky next time."

"But I don't get it," Nanoha said with a puzzled expression while scratching her head in a confused manner. "Why attack Sempai? He isn't a part of TSAB, and he's not even a mage."

"That's a good question," Suzuka agreed.

It was with that question in mind that the five entered the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't find anything?" Reborn asked over his Leon cellphone. Both Tsuna and Basil were deep in their sparring match, so neither heard the hitman's side of the conversation.<p>

"My apologies, Reborn-san" the contact said. "But aside from what documents that we could find for the past three years, there is _no _record of a Fate Tesstarossa Harloawn. The same goes for her family as well."

"What about the others?" Reborn questioned.

"Aside from Takamachi Nanoha, Yagami Hayate, Alisa Bannings, Tsukimura Suzuka along with their families, there is no record of the other names that you requested ever existing." The voice said.

"Any chance that they are in a protection program?" Reborn asked.

"Negative. We even ran their photos through recognition software and got nothing. But we did get a hit on the name 'Tesstarossa'. I believe you would like the file." It wasn't a question.

"ASAP." The hitman said before shutting off the call. Being a hitman, Reborn didn't like being the dark, especially when it came to the well being of his student. He may have unorthodox techniques for tutoring—aka _torture_—but his worry for the young, reluctant heir was genuine and any chance that Tsuna could be in danger was immediately investigated.

* * *

><p>"A device for Alisa and Suzuka?" Signum asked as she sat at the table beside Lindy. Both Arf and Zafira lay beneath the kitchen furniture in their beast forms, ears twitching slightly as they snoozed on.<p>

The retired Admiral nodded. "It might just be coincidence that Kyoko-chan and her brother were attacked, but if there is a mage going out and attacking anyone mage or not, I want those two to be able to protect themselves. Simply knowing magic isn't going to protect them like we had originally planned."

Signum sighed; there goes another list of things to be added to the teaching list. Not that she could complain; the two were progressing well in their after school training sessions. Surely learning how to use a device will be just as quickly grasped. "I suppose you gave the request to your son?"

"Chrono-kun will have them here as soon as possible," Lindy said. "I'm thinking a Storage Device will do just fine for those two."

The Sword Knight raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that is a good choice? They are still learning and have never been in a combative setting before. They might not be able to react in time."

"The thought has crossed my mind," the retired Admiral confirmed. She could still remember the reports from Nanoha's early days as a mage; on how the young girl relied on the Intelligent Device to initiate spells when she could not. "Perhaps after a time I'll upgrade them to Intelligent Devices, but as they have no plan to join TSAB officially, I'm not too concerned about it."

"Let's just hope they don't destroy them with too much magic input," Shamal said.

"I doubt it will be case with those two," Lindy countered.

"Shamal…what are you doing?" Signum asked cautiously.

"I'm making dinner," the Knight of the Lake said sweetly from where she stood beside the stove.

_More like trying to poison us_ was the collective thought. Despite Hayate's best efforts to teach, Shamal was far from being material for any rank of chef; come to think of it, most of what the Knight of the Lake managed to do was create charcoal.

Well, at least she didn't burn water anymore.

* * *

><p>"Phew, all done."<p>

In Namimori Middle's infirmary, Gokudera had just finished folding the last of paper airplanes. He had yet to fully land a hit on the fragile flyers, but thanks to that girl Suzuka's suggestion, he had come close several times.

"Oi Shamal, wake up," Gokudera said to the sleeping form on one of the beds.

Said man groaned as he sat up. "What are you doing folding paper airplanes?"

"Wha?" Gokudera snapped with a mix of irritation at the man's laziness and shock at the question. "It's for training! I still haven't landed a single shot!"

"You don't need any more training, kid," the doctor said. "The attack is fine with the way it is."

"No thanks to you," the teen mumbled.

Shamal sighed. "Listen. I've known many folks in my life, many who got killed because of their idiocy, and those that are still around haven't amounted much to anything. If you aren't careful, you'll end up burned out. Don't you remember what that pint-sized redhead told you?"

"Of course I remember!" Gokudera shouted.

"Then remember that it's just like flirting," Shamal said with a smug grin. "There isn't a world where just effort will get you by." He quickly dodged the book thrown at him.

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now now," Shamal said passively. "Still, if you don't think that you're ready for tonight, it'd be best if you don't fight at all."

Gokudera stared.

"Your opponent, that Belphegor," Shamal said with a grave voice, "is supposedly the Varia's number one genius."

* * *

><p>"You're spying again, Mammon."<p>

The being the question was directed to settled on a metal air conditioner unit, hidden from public sight in an alley somewhere in the small town. A lifeless body of a former assassin was laid out on the cold floor before the cloaked baby and the Varia Storm Candidate; the bright red color of life hung in long patches on the brick buildings and the concrete.

"You shouldn't kill every single assassin at the scene each time you're on the job, Bel," Mammon admonished in his monotone. "The higher ups will be furious."

"Ushishishi, I don't care about Mafia politics," Belphegor grinned madly. "Because I'm a Prince." His attention was then moved to the older brother of the assassin that he had just finished off; not surprising, these were two very close assassin brothers.

"Va…VARIA!" The man shouted in rage, reaching into his jacket. "How dare you do that to my little brother! DIE!"

Belphegor easily evaded the strikes of the man's barbed rod. "What a letdown you are," he mused. No sooner had the teenager brandished a trio of small blades, the attacking assassin was rent into several pieces of flesh.

"How gruesome," Mammon complimented. Someone would have to come clean this up later, meaning that he'd have less money than before. Honestly, he wasn't a bottomless cauldron, nor was he a leprechaun; the last person to call him that was left in a very bad mental state.

"Boring," Belphegor yawned. "Isn't there any good peasant for the Prince to play with?"

"You should report back," Mammon said pointedly. "The Battle for the Storm Ring is tonight, after all."

Belphegor merely laughed as he turned to leave the alley; he'd leave the mess to the grunts. As his head turned, the prince stopped short, noticed by his smaller companion.

"What is it, Belphegor?" Mammon asked before he too turned to look in the teen's direction.

Standing at the mouth of the alley, apparently frozen at the gruesome sight, was a girl close to Belphegor's age, maybe even younger. She was garbed in a school uniform—which Mammon recognized to be from the same school as the other candidates—with light brown hair that fell freely say for two small pigtails on the sides of her head. Her eyes, a dark olive green, were currently wide in horror at the sight before her.

For what seemed like eternity, the three only stared at each other. Then Belphegor's face broke out into his iconic grin.

"Ushishishi…Has a new peasant come to play with the Prince?"

The girl, whether she had heard or not, took off down the currently vacant road.

Belphegor wasn't deterred. "Tag it is then. Ushishishishi…"

* * *

><p><em>What was I thinking?!<em> Alisa cursed as she ran down the street. Her breath came out in heavy breaths, her heart was pounding in her ear, and each step seemed to echo as it struck the pavement. _I shouldn't have looked down that alley!_

She really should have walked home with the others, but the last few days had been nothing but full of questions without answers—even though she didn't outwardly show it to the others—and Alisa had really needed the time alone to get her thoughts straight; she wasn't having much luck. Nothing of what she had seen made sense, especially when it concerned _him_. Alisa hadn't been able to ponder her inner turmoil for long as she had reached the half way point to the apartment complex when the pulsing of strong energy alerted the young trainee to a shadowy alley between two buildings.

Now normally, Alisa wouldn't have bothered to glance down dark alleys, but the strange energy she had sensed brought about the thought of a Jewel Seed hiding there. So, without even thinking of informing the others about her suspicions, Alisa had strolled to the front of the alley to find the magical relic.

What she found was no Jewel Seed. Oh no, it was much worse than a relic of another dimension and time.

It was two of _them_ standing over the bodies of two men who had no doubt been killed by one or both of the pair. Blood was everywhere and one of the bodies was clearly sliced apart, yet neither was carrying a weapon large enough to amputate cleanly like that.

Alisa, a scream caught in her throat at the trauma-inducing sight, had started to move back out of the alley, hoping to not catch the two perpetrators attention. Then the older boy had turned to leave and made eye-contact. At least Alisa thought he did; it was difficult to tell with those bangs. In any case, the baby soon had caught on and the pair had starred as Alisa returned the gesture.

Then that boy…He _grinned_ and asked something about 'play' and Alisa was in no conscious mind to remain and find out what he meant by that. So now, here she was, praying that she had lost the pair for good as she turned down another not so populated street. Honestly, why were the streets always empty in situations like this?

_I need to ask Signum to teach me teleportation,_ Alisa silently vowed. _That would certainly be handy right about now!_

Alisa again didn't ponder on the thought for long, as something screamed at her to stop then. Thank goodness she listened, because several small knives then impaled the ground that she would have passed over; Alisa struggled to suppress the shudder of the thought of the damage caused if she hadn't heeded her women's intuition.

"Ushishishi…Not bad peasant." At the voice, Alisa glanced up to the top of one of the store buildings, where the two from the alley stood. Her first thought was how they managed to keep up on her; the second was if the boy's face was frozen with that stupid Cheshire grin. Honestly, it was causing more of a headache than fear now.

"Does your definition of _play_ include throwing knives at people?" Alisa growled in reference to his previous statement in the alley.

The reply was more of the knives being sent in her direction, forcing Alisa to jump out of the way. "Ushishishi, peasants shouldn't speak against a prince."

Alisa's left eye twitched. _Prince? Seriously? What is this? The Middle Ages?_

"As much as I'd like to stay and play "The Prince and the Pauper" with you," Alisa said nonchalantly. "I have places to be, so see ya." She turned to take off down another street.

Unfortunately, Alisa's attempt again was stopped with the boy landed in front of her; the baby perched on his shoulder. Alisa quickly made a decision then: This boy wasn't normal by any standards.

"Ushishishi…" Alisa struggled to suppress the coming twitch at that laugh. "The Prince doesn't like being ignored, peasant."

Forgetting for a brief moment that the male in front of her could easily kill her, focusing more on how she wanted to just be alone, Alisa marched forward and began prodding the boy in the chest hard. "Listen you! I have no intention of being some form of amusement for you! I got enough problems that I don't need you wanting to play target practice on me! Take your sick games with you and leave me alone! Better yet, tell _Him_ to go back to whatever place he has been all these years!"

As soon as the words left Alisa's mouth, she realized too late that she had made a great mistake, her finger frozen in mid prod. The boy, his grin fallen slightly at her moment of boldness, glanced momentarily at the formerly offending finger before looking back up with his grin returned.

"Ushishishi…Who's this '_Him_' you speak of, peasant?"

"N-None of your business!" Alisa shouted. Blast it, why can't she learn to control herself during these outbursts; where was Suzuka or Nanoha when you needed them? Better yet, where was anyone when you needed them?

"Mu," the baby said then, clearly not having any interest in what Alisa said, or so the girl hoped. "This is going to take a while. I'm heading back. Don't be late, Belphegor." With that, the infant disappeared in a whirl of purple mist.

_He can teleport!_ Alisa was sure the baby wasn't a mage, so then how did he..?

"Ushishishi…" Alisa was then brought back to the current situation at hand. The boy, now known as Belphegor, was cackling with that grin of his.

"Ready to play, peasant?"

Alisa didn't take time to register what had been said. Her body instead instinctively tore away from the personal space of Belphegor as said boy swiped at her with one of his knives, only managing to remove thin strands of hair from her locks.

_That was too close_, Alisa thought as she landed a good few feet from her attacker. She didn't stay in that place for long as handfuls of the small knives were being continually thrown in her direction. The spacing was tight, but Alisa managed to somewhat successfully slip between them, light cuts appearing where otherwise possible fatal injuries could have occurred.

_Thank goodness for those dodging lessons,_ Alisa thought as she ducked to avoid being struck in the eye. She decided to thank one retired Admiral when she got out of this mess.

The cackling of the boy brought Alisa out of her thoughts as another wave of knives came her way. "Not bad, peasant," Belphegor jeered. "But this game is going to get boring if you keep dodging. The Prince wants to see more blood."

"I told you I'm not playing!" Alisa shouted, cursing under her breath as a knife came close to slicing her right arm. She knew that she couldn't keep this up for long and the fact that her attacker wasn't showing any strain was beginning to irk her.

"No can do, peasant," Belphegor said. "The Prince is having too much fun."

Alisa snarled. Avoiding another blade, Alisa looked for an opening that would allow a hasty escape. The second, or perhaps less than, one appeared, she bolted out of the storm of knives.

"Ushishishi…Nice try, peasant." Out of the corner of her eye, Alisa saw Belphegor come up on her side with insane speed, a knife in his hand. _This guy is definitely not normal!_

Everything slowed as Belphegor, with his crazy grin, approached ready to strike. Alisa turned to face her opponent, hand outstretched as if attempting to catch the knife. Instead, a bright orange-red erupted between the two bodies and a blast echoed throughout the clearing, bringing up a thick cloud of dust and debris.

If she had been any dumber, Alisa would have stopped to wonder what had just happened. Thankfully she wasn't and took off down the street, hoping to finally lose the deranged boy as she added a boost to her speed via magic.

Back at the dust cloud, Belphegor was laughing.

"Looks like the Prince has found an interesting peasant."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Basil-kun?" Tsuna asked as he walked beside the boy with Reborn walking along the wall of houses. Night had come and, after a successful day at training, the trio was heading to the school to witness the battle for the Storm Ring. The training hadn't been easy on either Tsuna or Basil, though the latter's sway was more evident.<p>

"Don't worry," Basil said reassuringly. "It's merely exhaustion from using the Hyper Dying Will Mode for the first time."

Tsuna nodded before changing the topic of discussion. "It's finally time for Gokudera-kun's match. If it's him, I'm sure Gokudera-kun will be fine."

"Gokudera's opponent is Belphegor," Reborn pointed out. "He's also known as 'Prince the Ripper'."

"Prince the Ripper?" Tsuna asked confused.

"It means 'Slasher Prince'," Reborn explained to Tsuna's shock. "He is obviously of royal blood, but it's strange that someone uncommon as him would have extra battle sense. He is a strange one who joined the Varia from his own choice."

Basil nodded in agreement. "I heard from the Master that, in terms of fighting ability alone, the most talented one of the Varia is Belphegor."

Tsuna gulped nervously. "Gokudera-kun is fighting such a fearsome person…"

"Looks like it will be a tough battle," Reborn stated as he jumped off the wall.

"Yo," Yamamoto's voice greeted the trio as they reached the gate of the school.

"Yamamoto! Oni-san!" Tsuna greeted the pair, taking note of the additional bandages to Ryohei's head and shoulder. _Had the attack really been that bad?_ "Huh? Gokudera-kun isn't here yet then?" he added, looking around.

"Actually," Yamamoto admitted, "we thought that he was coming with you guys."

"He isn't here yet," Ryohei put in.

"It's possible that Shamal refused to let Gokudera participate," Reborn said, taking a seat upon Yamamoto's shoulder, "if the new move isn't ready."

"I hope everything is okay," a new voice said then.

"Hayate-chan?" Tsuna exclaimed. "And Rein-chan?"

Both girls were out of their school uniforms, with Hayate garbed in a black sweater, brown shirt, and casual jeans; around her neck hung a gold cross of some design. Rein was garbed similarly though she sported a bulkier coat.

"Hiya, Tsuna~," Rein greeted with a big smile as she waved in greeting to the boy. "We came to watch the fight tonight."

"But what about Yagami-san?" Tsuna asked, puzzled. "Didn't you get punished for going out on your own, Rein-chan?"

Rein blinked a couple times before giggling. "It's okay~! Kā-san was mad, but she said I could watch the rest of the matches as long as I go with someone like Hayate-chan or Yamamoto-kun."

_What kind of mother allows that?_ Tsuna couldn't help but wonder as he entered the school.

* * *

><p>Signum sneezed violently.<p>

"Everything okay, Signum?" Shamal asked with concern.

"…Yes."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Search complete. No Jewel Seeds detected. Proceed to next sector."<strong> Nanoha sighed in exhaustion as another search had turned up empty. She along with Vita had been searching this woodland area for the last two hours and yet was unable to turn up anything related to the Jewel Seeds. By now, the sun had set hours ago, with the lights of the city in the far distance.

"ARGH! This is _so_ boring!" her red-haired companion loudly complained, swinging her Armed Device in the air as she complained. "I'd rather be watching the fight than hunting for the Jewel Seeds!"

"Vita-chan…" Nanoha sighed nervously before her face focused. In truth, Nanoha wished to do the same; besides Fate, she had yet to witness a match between the group of boys she had befriended a few weeks prior and the group of trained killers.

_Gokudera-kun is supposed to fight tonight,_ the young mage mused. _I wonder if he managed to succeed with his training._

Nanoha shook her head to clear it; they had a job to do and it couldn't be pushed aside just for to watch the fights. If anyone with a strong emotion got a hold of a Jewel Seed, the situation would turn bad. She could still freshly remember the time that a tree had started growing over the town because of the strong emotion between two people; it was a miracle that no one investigated the phenomenon.

"**Master."** Raising Heart said then. **"Strange energy signals accumulating one-point-five miles from our current location."**

"Is it a Jewel Seed?" Vita asked with eagerness befitting the Iron Knight.

"**Energy readings are similar to those of a Jewel Seed. There is also an unknown signal as well."**

"What do you say?" Vita asked, slinging her Armed Device over her shoulders. "Want to go check it out?"

"Might as well," Nanoha managed to say as the pair took off.

* * *

><p>"Ah…Onii-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked as the group began the ascent to reach where the designated battleground would be. Ryohei had slightly stumbled on the first few steps, indicating to Tsuna that one of the boxer's legs had been injured as well in the attack last night.<p>

"I'm fine, Sawada," Ryohei grunted. "Like a little ambush would be enough to take me down."

"O…Okay," Tsuna said nervously. "Does Kyoko-chan know you're here?"

"She's over at Hana's house," the box said in a softer tone unlike that of his usual. "She thinks I'm in bed. I left her a note though."

_As if a note will work,_ Tsuna thought in despair. He clearly remembered what had happened during the boxer's match and how much Kyoko had hated him fighting. _I'm sorry about this, Kyoko-chan._

"Looks like the fight is indoors tonight," Yamamoto noted as the group reached the uppermost floor of the school, were the Varia and Cervello were already waiting.

"But Gokudera-dono…" Basil began.

"What is that Tako Head doing?" Ryohei questioned out loud.

Yamamoto only smiled. "He'll be here."

Tsuna didn't say anything, casting an unsure glance to the members of the Varia. _But Gokudera's opponent is so scary. I wouldn't blame him for not coming._

"Why run away?" Belphegor asked from where he stood with the Varia. "You'll all die anyway."

_Die?_ Hayate thought puzzled. _Doesn't Tsuna just lose his chance to inherit?_

"When the clock strikes eleven," one of the Cervello said. "Gokudera will be disqualified and Belphegor will win by default."

Time passed slowly then as the seconds ticked by; everyone watching the clock as it came close to striking the hour.

Twenty seconds…

Fifteen seconds…

Ten seconds…

Five seconds…

Four…Three…Two…One…

_BOOM!_ Heads turned to the sound of an explosion that came from behind them. Smoke thickly covered the area, though it did little to muffle the familiar voice of the person they had been waiting on.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jūdaime." Out from the cover stepped Gokudera, his chest and hands wrapped in white bandages and a black jacket held together by one button sat on his frame and black pants. On his thighs and waists were belts, each carrying several different sticks of dynamite; the Vongola Half Storm Ring hanging from his neck on a silver chain.

"Gokudera present." The bomber said indifferently.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed in both relief and surprise.

"Octopus Head!"

"Since you've arrived at the designated time," the first Cervello announced, "the Battle for the Storm Ring can now begin."

"Thank goodness," Hayate sighed in relief as Rein looked on with excitement.

"You had me worried there," Yamamoto said. "Did you exhaust yourself and overslept?"

"That's not it!" Gokudera growled before turning to Tsuna with a smile. "I apologize for being late, Jūdaime. I had some last minute preparation to take care of."

"I…I see…" _But…_Tsuna glanced over to Belphegor, his smile having not once left his face; _Gokudera-kun…The opponent is the Varia's number one genius…_

"Is that all you can say?! That you're sorry?!" A new voice yelled and Tsuna was brought back in time to see the aftermath of a fist striking the back of Gokudera's head, the boy clutching his abused head with a yelp of pain. "Honestly, if you didn't want to apologize, you should have planned better! It's all thanks to me that you weren't late, you idiot!"

"Alisa-chan?!" Tsuna gapped at the new arrival.

"Alisa-chan, you came to watch the match too?" Hayate asked.

Alisa snorted. "Not really," she jabbed a finger into Gokudera's back. "I was just making sure that the idiot arrived on time. But might as well since I'm here and all."

Gokudera growled before turning around to slap the offending finger away. "Keep your hands to yourself, woman! And I didn't need your help to get here in time!"

Alisa only hmphed with a scowl; like everyone else, she too was dressed for the weather, but looked slightly uncomfortable in being at the school.

"Hey, Alisa-chan…" Rein began with evident curiosity. "What happened to your face?"

"Hmm? Oh, these," Alisa pointed to her face, where several thin cuts had been bandaged over. "Ask Mr. Cheshire over there. Thanks to him, I had to order a new uniform, and how exactly do I explain _that _to my folks?" She pointedly glared at the blonde, tiara-wearing teen standing a ways away, an eyebrow twitching slightly. _Ugh…doesn't he ever stop grinning like an idiot?_

"You fought him, Alisa?" Hayate asked shocked.

"It wasn't my idea!" Alisa shrieked in protest. "He started it by pretending it was a game!"

"Ushishishi…Came to play some more, peasant?" Belphegor asked cheerfully as he leisurely walked toward the teenagers, bringing the group's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Why you…" Alisa growled. Most would take the sudden surge that seemed to occur around the teen was the girl trying to convey with energy her current emotions, showing that she wasn't in a _playful_ mood, but to those who knew, it was a very intimidating aura.

_I think I have an idea what Suzuka-chan and Nanoha-chan go through with her,_ Hayate laughed nervously to herself. _I'm kind of wishing that one of them was here right now._

_She encountered Belphegor and got away with only a ruined uniform?!_ Tsuna thought in shock. From how Reborn was describing him earlier, Belphegor wasn't one who let people escape so easily.

Reborn only watched the exchange in silence.

"Ushishishishi," Belphegor said, placing a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, who instantly tensed. "Your shoulders are too stiff. You should relax."

"Bug off," Gokudera snapped, pushing the boy's hand away. The action caused light to momentarily reflect off of something thin, but was gone so quickly that Alisa thought that she had imagined it.

"If you are ready," the first Cervello ceased anymore discussion. "We can now begin by introducing the battlefield. Those who are not participating in the battle, please move to the lower floor. We have set up an observation unit for each side."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the spot?" Vita asked as the pair hovered over a dense woodland outside of Namimori. "I don't see anything."<p>

Nanoha nodded, though a little unsure. There didn't seem to be any sign of a battle that had been fought with magic and yet magical energy was covering much of the area in a thick mist. "Maybe they moved on."

"Then how are we going to find it?" Vita asked disgruntled. "It's not like Jewel Seeds have a freaking neon sign saying '_I'm here! Come get me!'_!"

"Vita-chan…" Nanoha began with a nervous smile.

"**Warning! Incoming attack!"** Raising Heart stated then.

"**Ausweichmanöver!****"** Graf Eisen echoed.

"Huh?" Both mage and knight barely had time to understand what the devices had said when a dark form passed right between them, missing direct contact by a mere inch or less.

"Wha-?" Vita shouted as she moved away from where she had been. "A bird?"

It was no normal bird; it resembled some twisted, gigantic version of a prehistoric glider, with a fanged beak like that of a barracuda. No feathers adorned the creature's entire body, and the long tail was equipped a scorpion's stinger. Its large, white eyes were trained in on the two mages and, changing direction of flight came back in for a second run, its large mouth wide open as a massive scream rang across the woodland.

"Curses" was Vita's only remark.

* * *

><p>Down on the second floor, both sides of watchers were standing in separate observation stations, complete with screens showing different angles from cameras placed all over the third floor.<p>

"The battlefield tonight consists of the entire third floor, including the buildings connected to this one. Furthermore, the classrooms are also part of the battlefield."

Gokudera silently took the information in; it was just the kind of battlefield he likes: with lots of cover.

"However." Several nearly jumped as a section of wall in front of the bomber was blown away, along with chairs and desks from the classroom were easily sent outside by the mere force.

Rein shriek as she ducked behind Hayate in pure fright, who put a hand on the smaller girl's hair to calm Rein down.

"Throughout the field, we have placed several hurricane generators," the first continued as the second wheeled out a large metal box that resembled a giant air conditioner unit. "It will randomly generate winds equivalent to that of a hurricane. If anyone is caught in the current, they will most likely be thrown outside and therefore disqualified."

"Also," the second added. "There is a fifteen minute timer that is set to cause the units to explode. Therefore, this match is timed."

"EXPLODE!" Alisa and Rein shrieked.

"What happens if the match isn't over in fifteen minutes?" Tsuna asked, dread creeping in his stomach.

"Then no one will inherit the Storm Ring."

The group of youth gulped and a few paled.

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere? Did someone die?" a new voice asked and a man with shaggy hair appeared behind the Cervello, an arm draped over each of the woman's shoulders. The man was promptly given a back hand each by the two women, and sent sprawling on the hard floor.

"D-Doctor Shamal?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh great," Alisa grumbled. "It's Doctor Don Juan."

If Shamal had heard Alisa's comment, he didn't say anything about it as he stood up and instead turning his attention to Tsuna. "I heard an explosion and came to see if anyone needed medical assistance, but you kids seem to be fine."

"Oi, isn't that..?" Squalo asked in a voice unlike his character across the hall.

Mammon, sitting in Gola Mosca's hand, nodded. "Trident Shamal; rumors say that he was scouted by the Varia years ago, but he turned the offer down."

_So he really isn't just a doctor,_ Hayate thought, having caught the conversation between the two assassins, _if he was scouted by those guys._

"If you will," one of the Cervello said, motioning to the area where the teens stood, "we'd like to begin the Battle for the Ring of Storm."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Schwalbefliegen."<strong> A dozen spheres of hot-red iron tore through the skies, exploding as each one collided with the flesh of the Jewel Seed-enhanced creature, causing said beast to scream with pain and increasing its intent to devour one or both mages. Both the Iron Knight and upcoming Ace quickly dove to the side, well out of reach of the creature's gapping maw.

"Honestly," Vita half cursed. "What does it take to bring this thing down?! All it seems to do is get angrier."

"Just keep going, Vita-chan," Nanoha encouraged. "It's bound to get tired soon."

"It or us?" The knight asked just as the creature sent another blast of high-pitched sound waves at the pair. Both avoided the initial blast, but covered their ears as the scream itself threatened to puncture their ear drums.

"Raising Heart!"

"**Accel Shooter!"** Several magenta spheres shot out of Raising Heart, set on a collision course with the creature. Having learned that small fast ball of light meant pain, the creature quickly brought its wings down to rocket toward the sky; it didn't plan on the spheres to follow it though, and each struck home on the creature's underside.

The creature cried in pain and flailed around aimlessly.

"That's it!" Nanoha said in realization. Its underside was sensitive! The mage quickly sent volley after volley of magenta spheres into the sensitive flesh, giving the creature no chance to counterattack. "Vita-chan!"

"Now, Graf Eisen!" Vita screamed, nearing the creature's head.

Graf Eisen expelled the used cartridges, smoke and the sound of gunshots following the use of the next set.

"**Gigantform!" **The twin hammer head twisted, metal clanking against each other, transforming the round heads into hexagonal-shaped that grew ten times the previous size.

"Eat this, bird-brain," Vita shouted, swinging the newly resized Graf Eisen onto the creature's head. The force alone sent the creature plummeting into the earth below.

_Hope no one heard that,_ Nanoha thought to the following crash that not only put a giant dent into the forest floor, but sent several acres of trees flying in all directions.

Vita proudly huffed as Graf Eisen returned to its previous form, steam escaping the mallet-shaped weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bookwyrm: Hmm…<strong>

**Reinforce Zwei: What's wrong?**

**Little Bookwyrm: Oh nothing, it's just that I feel kind of bad about leaving my readers hanging for over a year.**

**Reborn: As you should be.**

**Little Bookwyrm: *glare* Hey, it wasn't my fault that some curve balls got thrown my way! **

**Reinforce Zwei: Well, is everything okay now?**

**Little Bookwyrm: We'll see. Anyway, thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter. I was going to go until I finished the fight, but then I realized I was closing in on twenty pages and decided to update to give you guys something to read. See you later.**

**Next Time: Flying bombs and the Enemy's Goal**


End file.
